Amy's Secret
by Jewelbaby
Summary: Amy has a problem. Will Jack Doug Joey and Pacey be able to save her from it in time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapt 1

Amy Lindley was in her 10th grade English class listening to her teacher and dad Jack McPhee. "Alright read Romeo and Juliet. Chapters 1-10 we will discuss it tomorrow." Jack said as the bell rang. Amy got up with her friend Jessie Sampson.

Jessie smirked at her. "You coming to my party tomorrow night?" Jessie asked.

Amy shook her head. "No I'm babysitting Noah." Amy said. Noah was Pacey and Joey's 3 year old son.

Jessie frowned. "Bail." Jessie said.

Amy shook her head. "I can't. I promised my dads." Amy said stuffing her books into her bag.

Jessie gasped. "Oh no Mr. Dentworth is talking to Mr. McPhee." Jessie said.

Amy turned and looked at her dad. "Probably just a teacher thing." Amy said feeling uneasy. Jack caught her eye and motioned for her to come to his desk.

Amy turned back to Jessie. "I'll see you in Spanish." Amy said and walked over to Jack's desk and hugged him.

"Hi Mr. Dentworth." Amy said.

Gerald Dentworth smiled. 'Hi Amy. I was just telling your dad that your test came in." Mr. Dentworth said.

Jack squeezed Amy's shoulder. "Mr. Dentworth said that you got an A on the math quiz." Jack said.

Amy smiled. "Thank you." Amy said.

Mr. Dentworth smiled. "Your welcome. Jack will I be seeing you in the teacher's lounge?" Mr. Dentworth asked.

Jack smiled. "I don't know yet. We'll see." Jack said.

Amy smiled. "Excuse me I need to get to Spanish." Amy said making her way out of the room. Amy got to her locker and squatted down next to her locker crying. "Why me." Amy asked.

**LUNCH PERIOD.**

Amy was sitting in the back of the room when Jessie came in and sat down across from her. "So you gonna tell me what Mr. McPhee wanted with you?" Jessie asked.

Amy rolled her eyes. "He is my dad you know." Amy said.

Jessie nodded. "Who doesn't call you up to the desk at the end of class." Jessie said.

Amy smirked. "He wanted to share something with me. Now can I eat my lunch in peace." Amy asked.

Jessie nodded. 'Sure. Ryan asked me to eat with him. See you later." Jessie said leaving Amy alone.

Amy turned back to her book when another figure sat down across from her. Amy looked up to see Jack sitting with her. "Why aren't you in the teacher's lounge?" Amy asked.

Jack smiled. 'Cause I wanted to have lunch with my daughter." Jack said.

Amy smiled. "Thank you. But I was sorta hoping to eat alone." Amy said.

Jack looked at her. "What's going on." Jack asked.

Amy sighed. "Teenage stuff. Nothing that I can't handle." Amy said.

Jack nodded. "Wanna talk about it?" Jack asked.

Amy shook her head. "Not really." Amy said. Jack nodded and dug into his sandwich.

Amy laid her hand on his arm. "I'll tell you soon. But not now. I promise." Amy said.

Jack smiled and patted her hand. "Ok. How about we go out tomorrow night. Me you and Doug." Jack said.

Amy smirked. "I told Aunt Joey and Uncle Pacey I would babysit Noah." Amy said.

Jack nodded. "Right their monthly dinner date." Jack said.

Amy nodded. "Besides it's nothing to celebrate daddy." Amy said.

Jack looked at her confused. "You getting an A on a hard math quiz is a cause to celebrate." Jack said.

Amy smiled when the bell rang she got up and kissed Jack on the cheek. "I'll see you when I get home from my shift at Ice House." Amy said.

Jack nodded. "Have fun." Jack said to her retreating form.

**DINNER TIME JACK/DOUG'S HOUSE**

Jack was sitting on the couch thinking about Amy's behavior when Doug came in. "Hey." Doug said.

Jack looked back at him. "Hey. How was work?" Jack asked.

Doug nodded. "Davis twins tried to rob the dime store." Doug said.

Jack smirked. "Those boys are trouble." Jack said getting up and coming into the kitchen to fix him and Doug a glass of wine.

"How was your day?" Doug asked stripping his over shirt and throwing it into the laundry room.

Jack shrugged. "Ok. Bunch of 10th graders." Jack said.

Doug smirked. "How was our daughter today?" Doug asked sitting down facing Jack.

Jack looked at him. "Out of it. Gerald Dentworth came into my class room. Told her that she got an A on that last math test." Jack said.

Doug smiled. 'She studied her but off." Doug said.

Jack nodded. "She walked out of the class room. Doug I could of been seeing things but I thought I seen her crying." Jack said.

Doug looked worried. "Maybe her and Jessie had an argument." Doug said.

Jack shook his head. "She was smiling at her. What was odd was later at lunch when I told her that me you and her could go to the movie's tomorrow night she didn't want to go." Jack said.

Doug nodded. "Jack when you were her age did you want to be seen with your folks?" Doug asked.

Jack shook his head. "No. But Doug you should of seen her. She looks way out there almost like she was scared." Jack said.

Doug looked at Jack. "She gets off from her shift at Pacey's in about 3 hours we'll talk to her when she comes home." Doug said. Jack nodded sipping his wine.

"Until then why don't we go down on the pier and relax." Doug said. Jack got up and took Doug's outstretched hand.

**9: PM ICE HOUSE**

Amy was closing up with Joey and Pacey. Pacey smiled at Amy. "We really appreciate you taking care of Noah for us." Pacey said.

Amy smiled. "Uncle Pacey I love my little cousin." Amy said.

Joey smiled. "He loves you too." Joey said hugging her.

Amy hugged her back and looked at her watch. "I better get home before Dougie sends out one of his deputies." Amy said.

Pacey laughed. "If he does I'll vouch for you." Pacey said. Amy nodded and left the building.

Joey looked to Pacey. "She looks like she's got the weight of the world on her." Joey said.

Pacey nodded. "She does. I'll ask Dougie when he comes for lunch tomorrow." Pacey said.

**JACK/DOUG'S HOUSE**

Jack and Doug were still sitting on the pier when Amy came home. When Amy came out onto the pier she sighed to herself. "Hey. I'm home." Amy said.

Doug looked behind him. "Hey sweetie. Come sit with us." Doug said.

Amy sat down and crossed her legs. "Man shift was a killer." Amy said.

Doug smirked. "My brother forget to call in more waitresses?" Doug asked.

Amy rolled her eyes. "No he called in David and Ryan. The class acts and all they did was hit on the teenage girls. Which meant me Lisa and Stacey had to work six different sections." Amy said.

Jack looked over at her from his position with his head in Doug's lap. "I told Doug about your A." Jack said.

Amy looked down Doug smiled. "I'm proud of you. We both are." Doug said.

Amy nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna go shower and go to bed." Amy said getting to her feet Doug caught her arm before she could get away.

"Saturday we're gonna go to out to eat." Doug said.

Amy nodded. "Ok. Tell me what time I'll be ready." Amy said.

Doug nodded. "Nite Sweetie." Doug said.

Amy smiled. "Nite." Amy said running back toward the house.

Jack looked back to Doug. "See what I mean. She's like she's been spooked." Jack said.

Doug nodded. "We'll get to the bottom of this." Doug said leaning down and kissing Jack.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Pt 2

**NEXT MORNING JACK/DOUG'S HOUSE**

Amy was sitting at the kitchen counter eating toast when Jack came down. "Morning." Jack said grabbing some coffee.

Amy looked at him. "Morning." Amy said.

Doug came down bout that time and poured himself a bowl of cereal. "Morning sweetheart." Doug said to Amy.

Amy looked up. "Morning Dougie." Amy said.

Jack looked at Amy. "Amy where do you want to go for Dinner tomorrow night?" Jack asked her.

Amy looked at them. "It'll have to be tomorrow afternoon. I told Uncle Pacey I would work Gretchen's shift at the restaurant." Amy said.

Doug nodded. "Ok. So where do you want to go?" Doug asked.

Amy looked down. "How about you guys come to the restaurant when my shift ends and I'll eat with you guys there." Amy suggested.

Doug looked at Jack who looked to Amy. "Ames you sure? Cause we wanna celebrate your good grade." Jack said.

Amy looked at Jack. "I've gotten A's before." Amy said putting her plate in the dishwasher.

"We know Sweetie but that was a hard math test." Jack said.

Amy sighed. "I know. I gotta go brush my teeth and get my books." Amy said running out of the room.

Doug sighed. 'Something's eating at her. But she won't say what." Doug said.

Jack nodded. "Think she's mentioned it to Pacey or Joey?" Jack asked.

Doug shrugged. "I'm having lunch with Pacey today. I'll ask." Doug said.

Jack nodded. "K. I'll see if I can get her to talk today at lunch.." Jack said.

"K. I need to get going." Doug said draining his coffee cup and placing it in the sink. "Have fun. I love you." Doug said kissing Jack.

Jack smiled. "Love you too. Stay out of danger." Jack said kissing him back. Doug nodded and left.

**2ND PERIOD -HALL LOCKERS**

Amy was getting her books out of her locker when her locker shut almost closing her hand in it. Amy jumped back and looked to see Mr. Dentworth looking at her. "You didn't say nothing to Mr. McPhee about our little meeting did you?" Gerald Dentworth asked.

Amy shook her head. "No Sir." She said.

Gerald smiled. "Good. We wouldn't want him to lose his job." Mr. Dentworth said.

Amy closed her eyes. "Why are you doing this? He and I didn't do nothing to you." Amy said.

Mr. Dentworth just smiled. "No you're wrong. You did." He said and walked away.

Amy leaned her head on her locker she was startled when Jessie ran up to her. "What did Mr. Dentworth want?" Jessie asked.

Amy shook her head and opened her locker again. "Nothing. Just talking to me about my assignment." Amy said grabbing her books and shutting her locker.

**ICE HOUSE LUNCH 3: PM**

Pacey was working around the kitchen when one of the waitresses came in. "Hey boss. Sheriff is here." She said.

Pacey smirked and came out. "Dougie. How's life?" Pacey asked slapping Doug's hand.

"Fine. How's my sister in law and Nephew?" Doug asked.

Pacey smiled. 'Fine. Going out tonight. Amy is gonna come watch Noah for us." Pacey said.

Doug nodded. "Amy loves him to death." Doug said.

Pacey smiled. "Noah can't wait til tonight." Pacey said.

Doug smiled sipping his coke. "Listen have you noticed a change in Amy here at work?" Doug asked.

Pacey nodded. "Yeah I was gonna talk to you about that. She seems almost distant." Pacey said.

Doug nodded. "It's cause she is. Jack said her math teacher gave her an A on her last quiz." Doug said.

Pacey whistled. "That's great. But why do I have a feeling she doesn't think so?" Pacey asked.

Doug shrugged. "We asked her if she wanted to go celebrate. She didn't said that she would rather stay home." Doug said.

Pacey nodded. "Want me to see if I can get anything out of her. She does talk sometimes to me." Pacey said.

Doug looked down. "I dunno Pace. I don't think you'll get anything out her. Look how close her and Jack are she hasn't said one word to him." Doug said.

Pacey shrugged. "Maybe she's protecting him." Pacey suggested.

Doug shook his head. "Protecting Jack from what. Come on Pace." Doug said.

Pacey nodded toward the door. "There she is. I asked her to pull a few hours before me and Joey go out." Pacey said.

Amy had spotted Pacey and stepped over to him. "Hey guys. Uncle Pacey where's the rest of the staff?" Amy asked.

Pacey smirked. "Ran off." Pacey said.

Amy smiled. "Alright I'll go get started." Amy said putting her hair up into a messy ponytail and walking away.

Pacey sighed. "I'll see what I can get out of her. Hey tomorrow night why don't you and Jack come here and we'll all have dinner." Pacey said.

Doug nodded. "I'll ask Jack. But we had already planned to come and have dinner with Amy." Doug said.

Pacey smiled. "Reason I said come here. That way we can tag team her." Pacey said noticing Amy taking an order from a couple that loved her as their waitress. "Every older couple loves her." Pacey said.

Doug watched her smiling. "I know. Well I better go." Doug said standing up.

Pacey stood. "See you later Sheriff." Pacey said watching Doug walk out of the restaurant. Pacey looked back to Amy sighing,.

**8: PM PACEY/JOEY'S HOUSE**

Pacey was in their bedroom getting dressed when Joey came in. "Did Doug say what Amy has been down about?" Joey asked combing her hair.

Pacey shrugged. "He and Jack don't know. Jack and him want to celebrate cause she got an A on her last math test." Pacey said.

Joey raised an eyebrow. "I know she mentioned the test was gonna be hard." Joey said.

Pacey nodded. "I tried talking to her before I left the restaurant. But she said that school was going good. Said that her math teacher has been giving them harder material." Pacey said.

Joey smiled. "Well I'm sure she's handling it." Joey said hearing the doorbell. "There she is." Joey said.

Noah who had been in his room came running into the hall just as Pacey came out. "Whoa there buddy." Pacey said grabbing his toddler up. Pacey and Noah opened the door to see Amy standing there.

"Amy!" Noah cried trying to jump from Pacey's arms.

"Hey there buddy. Come here." Amy said taking him.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked walking in past Pacey into the living room.

Noah sat on her lap and smiled. "I'm glad you're here." Noah said.

Amy smiled down at him. "Me too. Now have you eaten dinner?" Amy asked.

Joey came in. "Hi Sweetie. Yes he ate dinner. And he should be about ready for bed. He wanted to stay up and see you." Joey said.

Amy smiled. 'Awww. Alright say bye to mommy and daddy." Amy said.

Noah turned to his parents. "Bye." He said running the stairs.

Joey and Pacey burst out laughing. "Bye buddy. We love you." Pacey called.

Joey smiled and hugged Amy. "We'll be back about 11. I got your favorite drink in fridge. And there is a couple movie's on the VCR." Joey said.

Amy smiled. "I got a book report I'm gonna do. And then start my math homework." Amy said.

Pacey smiled. "Dougie told me about that A. I'm proud of you." Pacey said hugging her.

Amy smiled. "Thanks." Amy said looking at her hands.

Joey noticed this. "Alright. We'll see you later." Joey said pushing Pacey out the back door. Amy smirked and ran upstairs to tuck in Noah.

**10:30 PM** **DOUG/JACK'S HOUSE**

Jack and Doug were sitting on the back porch in each other's arms when Pacey and Joey came up. "Hey guys. Aren't you supposed to be on your monthly date?" Doug asked.

Pacey smirked. "Yeah. But Joey wanted to come by before we went home." Pacey said.

Joey nodded. "I noticed something in Amy tonight." Joey said.

Jack looked at her. "She's been distant." Jack said.

Joey shook her head. "When Pacey mentioned her A she almost froze. Almost like she doesn't think she deserved it." Joey said.

Jack looked off in the distance. "I looked at that material. It was hard stuff." Jack said.

Pacey was thinking and Doug noticed. "What's that warped brain of yours thinking about Pace?" Doug asked.

Pacey looked at the other 3 adults. "Doesn't Amy's friend Jessie have the same Math class as Amy?" Pacey asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Why?" Jack asked.

Joey knew where Pacey was going. "Maybe we need to look at Jessie's math test and Amy's." Joey said.

Doug was confused. "I don't understand what you guys are getting at." Doug asked.

Jack looked at his lover. "That Dentworth gave Amy a harder quiz to test her." Jack said.

Doug looked at them. "Why would he do that?" Doug asked.

Joey shrugged. 'Why do a lot of teacher's do a lot of things." Joey said earning her a glare from Jack.

"Not you Jack. Amy when we talk she loves your class. In fact she was working on her book report." Joey said.

Jack was concerned. "That book report ain't due til next Friday." Jack said.

Joey shrugged. "She also said she was gonna study Math. So." Joey said.

Jack knew something was wrong. "Guys we've got to get her to talk." Jack said.

Joey nodded. "We're having dinner together tomorrow night. We'll get her to talk then. If not I know me and her are do a shopping trip I'll get it out of her." Joey said. Jack Doug and Pacey all nodded.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Pt 3

**SATURDAY ICE HOUSE**

Pacey was sitting at the counter in the afternoon when Doug and Jack came in smiling. "Hey big brother. Our darling Amy is in the back." Pacey said.

Doug smirked. "She been ok today?" Doug asked.

Pacey shrugged. "Acting like she's got something on her mind." Pacey said when Amy came through the crowded restaurant.

"Uncle Pacey Ryan needs you in the back something about the grill not working." Amy said setting her tray down in front of her and putting stuff where it needed to go.

Pacey closed his eyes. "That grill has gone like six times in one month." Pacey said.

Amy nodded. "Went out the other night. Guys just used the other one.." Amy said.

Pacey rolled his eyes. "Figures. Ryan and David need to be out here soon cause with you going on break I need someone to take over." Pacey said.

Amy looked up from her task. "I can work through break Uncle Pacey." Amy said.

Pacey looked at her. "Yeah that'll work. Just let me know if you need a break." Pacey said patting her on the back.

Amy shook her head when Pacey left. "Ok boss." Amy said quietly.

Jack smirked. "How's it going?" Jack asked.

Amy nodded. "Busy. You guys want a soda?" Amy asked.

Doug nodded. "Yeah Sprite for me." Doug said.

"Coke." Jack said. Amy was getting their drinks when Pacey came back out carrying something in his hand.

"Please tell me that ain't what I think it is." Amy said.

Pacey looked at her smiling. 'Yep it's a grill man's card." Pacey said stepping behind her and dialing the number. Amy set the glasses in front of Jack and Doug.

Pacey sighed. "No one there." He said slamming the phone in it's cradle.

Amy smirked. "Gee could it be cause it's Saturday?" Amy asked.

Pacey looked down. "Gee now I know why you got an A on that math test. You're smarter than me." Pacey said.

Amy shook her head. "No just logical thinking. Excuse me I'm gonna go get this customer." Amy said going a table in the back and taking a order.

Pacey sighed. "She's told me she's fine. But she's not. I noticed her off in space a while ago." Pacey said.

Doug nodded. "Last night after she got home I seen her just staring into the sink. Almost like she's not there." Doug said. The 3 guys sighed when Joey and Noah came in.

"Dada!" Noah cried running over to Pacey.

Pacey smiled. 'Hey sport." Pacey said picking him up.

Noah smiled. "Where Ames at?" Noah asked.

Pacey smiled. "She's working buddy. Why do you need her?" Pacey asked.

Noah shrugged. "I wanna see her. She's my favorite person." Noah said.

Joey smiled. 'She here?" Joey asked.

Pacey nodded and pointed to the back area. "Taking an order." Pacey said. Amy came into view about that time.

Noah smiled big and waved. "Ames." Noah said trying to crawl out of Pacey's arms.

Amy smirked. "Hey Noah." Amy said walking past and going into the back. Noah watched the door intently.

"Hey Noah why don't you sit with uncle Doug and uncle Jack." Joey said.

Noah nodded. "K." Noah said being passed to his 2 uncles. Doug smiled at him and tickled him.

"Uncle Doug stop tickling me. I'm watching for Ames." Noah said sitting up next to the counter.

Jack smirked. "Noah why do you call her Ames instead of Amy?" Jack asked.

Noah smiled. "Cause she said that only her best friend can call her Ames. And I am her Bestest friend." Noah said proudly.

Doug smiled. "Well then I think that's a big thing." Doug said bouncing his knee.

Noah nodded his toddler head. "It is." Noah said. Amy came back out and set a glass of chocolate milk in front of Noah.

Noah's eyes lit up. "Yay." Noah said. Joey and Pacey smirked.

Pacey stepped up beside Amy. "Take your break now." Pacey said in her ear.

Amy nodded. 'Hey Noah. Wanna go out back and sit on the deck?" Amy asked leaning over the other side of the counter.

Noah nodded. "Uh huh. You carry me?" Noah asked.

Amy smiled at him. 'Sure. Let me go and put my apron up." Amy said.

Noah got off of Doug's knee. "Wait I wanna come." Noah called.

Amy held the swinging door open so he could go through it. "No I push it open." Noah said.

Amy shook her head. "Nope. If I stepped back someone mite come through and knock you down. Go through." Amy said. Noah pouted. Amy pouted right back to him and got a giggle out of the toddler.

"Get in there before I tickle you." Amy said. Noah ran through causing Amy to laugh. Jack and Doug smiled Amy hadn't laughed in a while.

Pacey smiled. "Well I knew Noah would cheer her up." Pacey said.

Jack nodded. "I got Jessie's test." Jack said.

Doug looked at him. 'And?" Doug asked.

Jack sighed. "Dentworth gave Amy a harder test." Jack said.

Joey shook her head. "Why?" Joey asked.

Jack shrugged. "Maybe he thought Amy could be gift in Math I have no clue." Jack said.

Joey nodded. "I'm gonna go talk with Amy." Joey said slipping past Pacey.

**BACK DECK**

Amy was watching Noah play with some toys they kept there for him or other kids. Joey sat down beside her on the deck step. "Hey. This your first break?" Joey asked.

Amy nodded. "Just be going nonstop since I got here. Easier." Amy said.

Joey nodded and handed her a Orange soda. Sunkist. "Thought you could use this." Joey said.

Amy smirked. "Thanks." Amy said.

Joey nodded. "So how's school?" Joey asked.

Amy stiffened. "It's school. Classes are ok. Teachers expect way to much from you. Well with the exception of dad." Amy said.

Joey smirked. "It weird having Jack as your English Lit teacher?" Joey asked.

Amy shook her head. "Not really. He doesn't play favorites. Sometimes if he don't have stuff to grade I'll go have lunch with him." Amy said.

Joey nodded. "I know he's mentioned how he likes those days. Father daughter time." Joey said.

Amy nodded. "Aunt Joey did you have problems with your teachers?" Amy asked.

Joey thought and then shook her head. "No not that I could remember. Why you ask?" Joey asked.

Amy shook her head. "Just curious." Amy said.

Joey watched her son for a moment and then looked back to the girl who had won her heart. Her niece. "Amy what's going on?" Joey asked.

Amy sighed. "Mr. Dentworth has made passes at me." Amy said.

Joey watched her. "How long?" Joey asked.

Amy thought. "About 3 months." Amy said.

Joey nodded. "And what have you done?" Joey asked.

Amy shook her head. "Just let it go. Friday he asked if I had said anything to Dad. Told me if I did say something he would pay." Amy said.

Joey noticed Amy's face had a tear running down it. "Oh sweetie. You need to tell your Dad." Joey said.

Amy shook her head. "Not yet. Later." Amy said.

"I don't want to ruin this celebration they want to have. The A wasn't earned it was a bribe to shut me up." Amy said.

"He didn't have to give me an A I woulda of kept quiet." Amy said.

Joey pulled her to her and hugged her tight. "Shh. Listen let's go in and eat a bite and then tonight I'll help you tell the guys." Joey said.

Amy nodded. "Thank you." Amy said.

Joey smiled. "Anything sweetie. Come on." Joey said standing. Noah came and through his arms up at Amy.

Amy smiled and hoisted him up onto his hip. "Alright buddy let's go eat." Amy said walking through the kitchen.

**10 MINUTES LATER. BACK TABLE**

Jack and Doug were seated on one side of the table and Pacey and Joey were seated on the other side. Amy brought the plates out of the kitchen placed them where they were to go. Amy placed a garden salad in front of her setting. And a peanut butter sandwich chopped into little squares in front Noah with his sippy filled with Chocolate milk. "Alright come on Amy eat." Pacey said digging into his own plate. Amy sat down took her fork. Noah tapped her.

"What is it Buddy?" Amy asked taking a bite.

Noah just smiled at her. "I want some of the green stuff." Noah said.

Joey and Amy looked at each other smirking. "Ok buddy but you won't like it." Amy said pulling some of the lettuce apart and laying it on his plate. Noah snagged it and ate it making a face all the while.

"Told you." Amy said. All of the grown ups laughed. Noah went to eating his peanut butter sandwich.

Pacey smirked. 'Well Douggie he tasted Lettuce." Pacey said.

Doug smiled around his mouth full of spaghetti. "Yeah more than I can say for you at that age." Doug said.

At that moment David came up. "Amy we have a customer at table 20 who wants you as their waitress. I told em you were eating with your family but they want you." David said.

Amy sighed. "I'll be right there." Amy said taking one more quick bite. She was about to get up when Pacey said.

"David tell them that Amy is off work. Make up a story." Pacey said.

Amy looked at Pacey. "I'll just do it. I think I know who it is." Amy said following David to the front.

Joey leaned into Pacey. "When she comes back. Make sure she don't get pulled back. I'm gonna go to the restroom." Joey said.

Pacey nodded. "If you get a glimpse of the customer let us know." Pacey said.

Joey nodded. "I'll tell you guys what I learned." Joey said stepping out of the dining area to see Amy taking an order from an older guy and his wife. She could see Amy was shaking. Joey shook her head as she watched her niece work around the drink machine. When she went back to the table Noah asked.

"Where's Amy." Noah asked.

Joey smiled. "She'll be back in a minute." Joey said sitting down beside Pacey.

"Ok what did you learn?" Pacey asked.

Joey sighed. "Mr. Dentworth is he Amy's math teacher?" Joey asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah." Jack said not really eating.

Joey nodded. "Amy said he made some passes at her for about 3 months now. Said that she just let it pass." Joey said.

Doug bout blew a gasket. "And she didn't say nothing?" Doug asked.

Joey shrugged. "Dentworth said if Amy said anything he would make Jack pay. I guess job wise." Joey said.

Jack sighed. "Monday I'll have a talk with Dentworth. See what he has to say." Jack said.

Pacey shook his head. "No wonder she's been out of it. 3 months?" Pacey asked no one in particular.

Joey nodded. "Gives a whole new meaning to Teacher's pet." Joey said.

Jack shook his head. "This may be why Dentworth gave her a harder test." Jack said.

Joey nodded. "Amy said she knows of at least 9 questions she thinks she got wrong. But Dentworth gave her the A as a bribe to keep quiet." Joey said. Amy came back in and sat down sighing.

Pacey looked at her. "Who was it?" Pacey asked.

Amy shrugged. "One of the elderly couples who come in every Saturday. Said I was easier to work with as a waitress." Amy said taking a bite of her salad.

Joey just shook her head to 3 men. The rest of dinner was ate each Grown up thinking of Amy's situation. Amy thinking how she was gonna tell Jack and Doug about Mr. Dentworth. And Little Noah just content to be sitting beside his "Best" Friend and eating his "Special Sandwich."

TBC

Thanks to my loyal reviewers. which are. SamCDN, I-hate-beeky, Rere04 love that name gsmadness007, Joeyandpaceyfoever, simard. Thank you so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**SUNDAY**

**DOUG/JACK'S RESIDENCE**

Doug and Jack were snuggled in their bed that morning. They had stayed at Joey and Pacey's late the night before discussing how to approach Amy. Doug who was quiet finally spoke. "We really need to talk to her. See if we can get her to crack on what Dentworth has been doing." Doug said.

Jack nodded. "I know." Jack said.

Doug looked at the clock. "It's 11 we should probably see if she's up." Doug said.

Jack nodded and rolled into a sitting position. "She should be up by now." Jack said.

Doug knew Jack was taking this all in stride. But Amy and Jack had a bigger bond than her and Doug and if Amy was hurting Jack was. "She's probably watching TV. Pacey told her that she could work tomorrow night after her homework is done." Doug said.

Jack nodded. "Yeah I know. Thinking back on it she's been working more hours for the past 4 months." Jack said.

Doug nodded. "Probably to keep busy so she doesn't have to think about it. Can't blame her." Doug said.

Jack nodded. "I'm gonna go get some coffee." Jack said walking out of the bedroom.

**KITCHEN**

Amy was sitting at the Kitchen counter nibbling a piece of toast. Jack came down followed by Doug and pulled coffee from the pot. "Want some Ames?" Jack asked holding the pot up.

Amy nodded and pushed her cup over and he filled it up. "Thanks." Amy said quietly.

"You and Jessie have plans today?" Doug asked.

Amy shook her head. "No. She's grounded. Friday nights party was busted by parents. Glad I wasn't there." Amy said.

Jack smiled. 'Me too. Would hate to have to ground you after getting that A." Jack said.

Amy looked down and nodded. "I'm gonna go sit on the deck." Amy said and took her coffee cup and walked out of the house.

Jack sighed. "She's fighting it. It's killing her. And it'll only get worse." Jack said.

Doug nodded. "Yeah. Why don't you go out and talk to her. She'll open up to you." Doug said.

Jack nodded. "Think I'll do that." Jack said setting his coffee down and walking out the same way Amy did.

**DECK**

Amy sat staring out over the pond's water. Tears silently falling down her cheek. She didn't notice Jack sit down beside her til he laid a hand on her shoulder and she jumped slightly. "Whoa sorry didn't mean to startle you." Jack said.

Amy breathed a sigh and nodded. 'Sorry just a little jumpy." Amy said.

Jack nodded. "I can tell. You ok?" Jack asked.

Amy nodded. "Just tired. Why aren't you inside with Douggie?" Amy asked.

"Cause I wanted to spend time with you." Jack said.

Amy nodded. "K." Amy said and went back looking at the water.

"So wanna talk about how we can bring your English grade up?" Jack asked. "Or the weather?" Jack asked.

Amy shook her head. "Don't really wanna talk. Just wanna sit and watch the water." Amy said.

Jack nodded. "I can do that. But I really wannaknow why you're so quiet." Jack said.

Amy smiled. "Just don't have nothing to say." Amy said.

Jack nodded. 'Ok. So we'll sit here and watch the water." Jack said.

Amy looked down and processed something in her brain. "What would happen if a teacher hit on a student?" Amy asked.

Jack smiled to himself but wiped it off quickly. "Well if the student told another teacher they would be obligated to tell the principle. The school board." Jack said.

Amy nodded. "Thought so." Amy said.

Jack looked at her. "Why you know of someone who's being threatened by a teacher." Jack asked.

Amy sighed. "I don't know. If I can find out I'll tell you." Amy said.

Jack nodded. "Fair enough." Jack said. Amy looked back out at the water.

"I'm gonna go see what Doug has planned for today." Jack said.

Amy nodded. "K." Amy said and watched Jack stand up and go back down the deck. Amy sighed and covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

**KITCHEN**

Doug was standing at the sink when Jack came through the door. Doug looked at him expectantly. "Well?" He asked.

Jack sighed and sat down on a barstool. "She's getting close to telling. She's feeling it out." Jack said.

Doug nodded. "She's crying out there now." Doug said.

Jack looked out of the kitchen window and seen Amy shaking with sobs. "It's eating her alive. Tomorrow I'll talk with Dentworth and feel him out." Jack said.

Doug kept watching Amy. "Wish she would just tell us. Hell I would love to go give this Dentworth guy a piece of my mind." Doug said.

Jack looked down. "She's protecting me. Damn Dentworth is threatening me to get her just to stay in his class." Jack said.

Doug thought for a moment. "Can we move her to a different math class?" Doug asked.

Jack shook his head. "No all classes are full. Besides if we move her he'll likely do something drastic. I think we should just wait it out." Jack said hearing the back door they quieted.

Amy stood in front of the counter. "I'm gonna go and um get started on home work. You need me I'll be in my room." Amy said making her way quickly to her room. Jack and Doug sighed and went to sit on the couch.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me just say i am so sorry for being away so long. But computer problems and all. But i'm back to writing all 7 of my stories. So let me know what you think.**

**MONDAY MORNING**

**JACK/DOUG'S HOUSE**

Amy was getting ready for school in her room. She was dreading it more and more. She was startled when a knock came at her door. "Come in." She called.

Doug stepped in and smiled. "Ready for school?" He asked.

Amy sighed. "Not really. But I'm ready as I'll ever be." Amy said snagging her bag and following Doug out of her room.

Jack was already getting his morning coffee. "Morning Sweetie." Jack said.

Amy smiled. 'Morning. Do we have any grocery bags?" Amy asked stuffing her school books what would fit into her book bag. Jack handed her a plastic bag.

"Thanks. My books don't all fit into my book bag no more." Amy said.

"Least not on Monday any ways." Amy said with a smile.

Jack smirked. "Bring home all the school books. Cram on the weekend. Then take em all back." Jack said.

Amy nodded. "Yep. Can you pour me some orange juice?" Amy asked.

Doug turned and started pouring the Orange Juice and set it in front of Amy. "Here you go." Doug said.

Amy smiled. "Thanks." Amy said taking a large gulp from it. Jack looked at Doug and just shrugged.

"We better get going if we don't wanna be late." Jack said picking up his briefcase.

Amy nodded. "K. Bye Douggie." Amy said hugging him.

"Bye. Have fun at school." Doug said watching her head out to Jack's car. He turned back to Jack.

"Wanna have lunch today?" Doug asked.

Jack nodded. "Sure. Call me before you come and I'll see if I have time." Jack said pulling Doug towards him for a kiss.

"Maybe Amy will join us." Doug said.

Jack smiled. "I'm gonna ask her. I gotta go." Jack said kissing him one last time before heading to his car.

**CAPESIDE HIGHSCHOOL**

**2ND PERIOD**

Amy was sitting in Math class watching Mr. Dentworth walk up front. When the class was over Amy got out of the class quickly. When she was at her locker Dentworth came up to her. "I wanna see you after your classes." Dentworth told her.

Amy nodded. "Yes sir." Amy said. Dentworth nodded and walked back into his room. Jessie who was standing down the hall from the duo ran up to her.

"What did he want?" Jess demanded.

Amy sighed and looked at her. "Wants to see me after school." Amy said.

Jessie looked at her. "You need to tell your dad." Jessie said.

Amy shook her head. "He'll make my dad lose his job. I can't." Amy said. "Look I wanna go see my dad before his class. I'll see you at lunch." Amy said dashing off to Jack's class room.

**JACK'S CLASS.**

Jack was grading his last class's papers when his room door opened. "Class doesn't start for another 10 minutes take a seat." He said not looking up.

"Daddy?" Amy said.

Jack looked up and smiled. "Hey sweetie. What brings you by?" Jack asked.

Amy sat her bag down. "I just wanted to let you know that Mr. Dentworth wants to see me after school. So I'll be a little late." Amy said.

Jack nodded. "Hey you mind having lunch with me and Douggie?" Jack asked.

Amy shook her head. "Not at all. We eating in the cafeteria or in here?" Amy asked.

Jack looked at her. "I thought the cafeteria. Unless you don't wanna be seen with Douggie in uniform," Jack said.

Amy smiled at him and shook her head. "I ain't ashamed to be seen with you guys. And not with Douggie in uniform. Are you ashamed to be seen with Douggie in uniform?" Amy asked smiling at him.

Jack rolled his eyes. 'Not in the least. So back table of the cafeteria then?" Jack asked.

Amy nodded. "I'll be there. I gotta get to Calculus." Amy said hugging him from behind and heading out the door,

**LUNCH TIME**

**CAFETERIA**

Jack and Doug had gotten to the cafeteria about 12:30 each knowing Amy's lunch period was about that time. Doug had brought them burgers from the burger shack. "So I wonder what Dentworth wants to see Amy about." Doug said.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know but if I see him in the teacher's lounge I'll ask him." Jack said.

Doug nodded. "K. I wonder where she's at." Doug said looking out at the corridor to see Jessie coming in. When Jessie came up to their table Jack smiled.

"Hey Jessie. Where's Amy at?" Jack asked.

Jessie smiled. "Hi Mr. McPhee. Sheriff Witter. Amy wanted me to tell you guys she'll be here in a minute. She needed to grab her calculus assignment out of her locker." Jessie said. Amy came up behind her and smiled.

"Thanks Jessie." Amy said.

Jessie smiled. "Are you sure you don't wanna sit with Ryan and Jason. Jason has been dying to have lunch with you for weeks now." Jessie said.

Amy smirked. "Jason has been dying to have lunch with all the girls on the cheerleading squad so no thanks." Amy said.

Jessie nodded. "Alright I'll go deflate his ego." Jessie said heading off to her table.

Amy laughed and sat down. 'Sorry wanted to get my calculus homework out of the way. It takes least amount of time." Amy said pulling her homework out.

Jack smiled. "Jason as in Jason Parker?" Jack asked.

Amy nodded. "Yeah. Been trying to get me to go out with him for weeks. Told him I wasn't dating anyone who wanted to date the whole cheerleading squad." Amy said.

Doug looked at Amy. "Hey Amy. Why did Mr. Dentworth want to see you after school?" Doug asked.

Amy sighed. "I have no clue. Unless it's for some scholar. I don't think I did anything wrong." Amy said.

Jack shrugged. "Maybe it's about the A you got on the math test." Jack said.

Amy nodded. 'Could be. I don't know. I do know I'll find out after school." Amy said causing Jack and Doug to smile at her.

"Well look whose cracking wise cracks." Doug said.

Amy smiled and looked at her calculus homework. "Do you guys mind that I do this while I eat. I do it or English homework at lunch." Amy said.

Doug shook his head. "No go right ahead. As long as you don't mind if we talk to you while you do it." Doug said.

Amy smirked. "You do at home. Might as well here." Amy said.

Jack nudged Doug and spoke. "So you working today at the Uncle Pacey's?" Jack asked.

Amy nodded. "I go in at 4 work til 8. Well I get there right after my thing with Mr. Dentworth which will make me late. Douggie could you run by later and let Uncle Pacey know I'll be late? I don't want to put him in a jam." Amy said.

Doug nodded. "Sure. I'll tell him you'll be there what 4:30?" Doug asked.

Amy nodded. "Yeah. It'll give me time to grab homework and walk there." Amy said.

Jack shook his head. "I'll drive you. Maybe we should think about getting you a car." Jack asked smiling.

Amy smiled at him. "Nothing to expensive. Just something dependable." Amy said.

Jack and Doug smiled. "You're way to good for your own good kiddo." Doug said.

Amy smiled. "I know. That's why you kept me around. That and someone had to make sure you 2 stayed together. If only for the sake of me." Amy said. Doug and Jack both laughed at her.

**3:30**

**DENTWORTH'S CLASS**

Amy stepped in and looked at the man that had been hitting on her. "Mr. Dentworth you wanted to see me." Amy said from the back of the room.

Dentworth looked at her. "Amy come up here please." Dentworth said getting up and closing the blinds on the door.

"I wanted to talk to you about Mr. McPhee. Did you tell him about our relationship." Dentworth asked.

Amy shook her head. "No sir. I didn't tell him cause it's not a relationship." Amy said.

Dentworth frowned. "I beg to differ. What because I didn't kiss you it's not a relationship?" Dentworth asked.

Amy didn't like where this was going. "No sir. It's not a relationship cause I don't return your feelings." Amy said backing up a little.

Dentworth stepped into her personal space. "Well let's see if we can fix that." Dentworth said pulling a reluctant Amy towards him and kissing her. Amy was pushing away from him as much as she could.

"Listen here sweetie this is the best you'll ever get. So take it." Dentworth said.

Amy kept pushing away from him. "I think I need to go." Amy said.

Dentworth yanked her arm and glared at her. "Make sure you keep our secret. Or McPhee won't have his job much longer here. Understand?" Dentworth asked.

Amy nodded. "Yeah." Amy said jerking free and running out of the class to the nearest bathroom and puking. This was getting out of hand fast. And it had to stop.

TBC

Well there's the latest chapter. More to come if you Read and Review:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Special thank to: Rere04. Nursechrism, Superfan24. and Jadelouise. Thanks for the reviews.**

**8: PM**

**ICE HOUSE**

Pacey was wiping down a table when Amy came up to him and smiled. "Uncle Pacey why are you wiping down a table?" Amy asked.

Pacey smirked. "Cause my help is lazy." Pacey said.

Amy laughed. "Here let me finish." Amy said bumping him out of the way.

Pacey smirked. "Ok. Only if I can sit down and watch." Pacey said.

Amy smirked. "Sure. But I don't see why you want to watch." Amy said clearing the glasses off.

"How was school?" Pacey asked.

"Ok. 2 many classes not enough time in between to do the home work." Amy said.

Pacey smirked. "You're nothing like your mom. She never wanted to do the homework." Pacey said.

Amy smiled and looked down. "I'm so tired it ain't funny." Amy said.

Pacey smiled. "Go home and get some rest." Pacey said taking the tray from her.

Amy sighed. "Uncle Pacey I need to ask you a question." Amy said.

Pacey turned to her. "Ok. What is it?" Pacey said.

"I've heard rumors about you dating a teacher in high school. I've also heard Dawson Dad and Douggie mention it. Did you?" Amy asked.

Pacey sighed and motioned for the booth he was standing beside. "Ms. Jackson. Yes I did. But it was on both parts. Why you ask?" Pacey asked.

Amy shrugged. "Just curious. Rumors in school. I wanted to see if they were true. You know me always checking stuff out." Amy said.

"Yeah and I also know that you don't listen to the rumors. So spill what's got you asking." Pacey said.

Amy closed her eyes. "I um just was curious if she ever propositioned you. Made you have the relationship." Amy said swallowing hard. Pacey seen his niece's facade coming down.

"No. I did it. I was young dumb and stupid. Didn't think it could ruin her career or my reputation." Pacey said.

Amy nodded. "K. Thanks for telling me." Amy said going to get up but was stopped when Pacey caught her wrist.

"Amy you know if you need to talk you can always come to me or Joey. Right?" Pacey asked.

Amy nodded. "I know. I need to get my stuff and get home." Amy said going to the back leaving Pacey sitting at the table pondering what was just said between them.

**8:30 PM**

**JACK/DOUG'S HOUSE**

Jack was sitting on the couch grading a paper when the phone startled him. He picked up the cordless phone and spoke. "Hello?" He said.

"Hey it's Pacey. Listen Amy just asked me something weird." Pacey said.

"Oh what did she ask. You to murder Dentworth?" Jack asked.

Pacey laughed. "No. But I'll gladly do it. No she asked about me and Tamara Jackson." Pacey said.

Jack was confused. "Wonder why she asked about that." Jack said.

"Jack I think she's about at her wits end and wants to talk. But afraid to. If I can get her to talk I will but I think she needs someone to tell her it's ok." Pacey said.

"Yeah me and Doug were just talking about that. I don't know how to tell her it's ok tho." Jack said leaning heavily back into the couch.

"Have you considered confronting Dentworth. Maybe seeing if he's as mean as she thinks he is." Pacey asked.

"I have. But if he's bad now. Me confronting him will only make it worse." Jack said hearing the front door open and revealing Amy.

"Hey I need to go. My favorite daughter just walked in." Jack said.

"Alright. I'll see what I can get out of her tomorrow. Night." Pacey said hanging up.

Jack hung up and smiled at Amy. "How was work?" He asked.

Amy shrugged. "Ok. Uncle Pacey had Jamie Slighmore working with me. Big mistake. She don't work she asks about 90 questions a minute." Amy said.

Jack smirked. "Inquisitive is she?" Jack asked.

Amy sighed. "Yeah. All I know right now is I want a bath and my bed. All my homework is done. I had time in between tables." Amy said.

Jack smiled. "Good. Um how did your thing after school go?" Jack asked.

Amy looked at him and nodded. "Ok. It was about the paper. Asked if I wouldn't mind doing another test at that level.." Amy said.

Jack smiled. "Ok. Amy you know if something was wrong in school you could tell me or Douggie about it. Right?" Jack asked.

Amy nodded. "Yeah." Amy said laughing.

Jack looked at her confused. "What so funny?" Jack asked.

Amy shook her head. "Nothing just that Uncle Pacey said about the same thing before I left the restaurant a few minutes ago." Amy said.

Jack smirked. "Great minds think a like." Jack said.

Amy nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna go shower." Amy said getting up and heading up the stairs. Jack sighed sometimes he wondered why Amy turned out the way she did. And then sometimes he was glad she did. Jack smiled at that.

**TUESDAY LUNCH PERIOD**

**CAPESIDE HIGHSCHOOL**

Amy was sitting at her normal table when something landed in front of her. She looked up to see Mr Dentworth smiling. 'Complete this paper and bring it back to me after school tomorrow." Dentworth said and walked away. Amy sighed and looked at the paper. It was another hard test. Just then Jack came in with Doug and another deputy of Doug's "Hey there you are." Doug said. Amy nodded and slipped the paper into her back pack.

"Here I am." Amy said.

Jack smiled and sat down beside her. "Amy this is a rookie deputy of Douggie's his name is Ty Davis. This is our daughter Amy Lindley." Jack said. Ty and Amy shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Amy said.

Ty nodded. "Nice to put a face with a name. Sheriff Witter talks about his daughter all the time." Ty said.

Amy smirked. "Any bad things I should know about?" Amy asked.

Ty laughed. "Nah. All good. I'll let you know tho." Ty said.

Amy smiled. "Sorry to cut this short but I need to go and get books for my next class." Amy said.

Doug smiled. "Hey you mind if Ty comes to the Ice House for lunch after school?" Doug asked.

Amy shook her head. "Sure no problem. As long as you don't mind me running around waiting tables." Amy said.

Ty held his hand up. "Not a problem." Ty said.

Amy smiled. "Cool. I'll be there at about 3:35 maybe later." Amy said.

Ty nodded. "K. I'll see you then." Ty said.

Amy smiled and turned to Doug. "Bye Douggie. Stay safe." Amy said hugging him.

Doug smiled. 'Always do. See you later tonight." Doug said watching Amy stroll out of the cafeteria. Jack Ty and Doug all smiled.

Jack turned to Ty. "You know what to do. Right?" He asked.

Ty nodded. "Yeah. Spend time with her. See if I can get her to talk about this Dentworth guy. And whatever she tells me tell you guys. Easy." Ty said. Jack and Doug laughed. Ty looked at them confused.

"What?" He asked.

"It's not gonna be easy. Amy isn't easy to get talking. She has to like you before she speaks of anything personal." Jack said.

Ty smiled. 'Well then I can spend time with this girl. She seems interesting. I can't wait to get to know her." Ty said.

Doug nodded. "Alright ready to get back to the station?" He asked.

Ty nodded. "Yeah. Nice to meet you Mr. McPhee." Ty said shaking Jack's hand. Jack waved him off.

"Jack. Please call me Jack." He said.

Ty nodded. "Jack. Sheriff I'll wait for you in the car." Ty said heading toward the exit.

Doug turned to Jack. "Maybe this will work. I'll run by and let Pacey know so he won't get concerned." Doug said.

Jack nodded and patter his back. "See you at home." Jack said walking out of the cafeteria.

**2: PM**

**ICE HOUSE**

Pacey was standing at the counter adding something up when the phone rang and one of the bus boys came out. "Boss. Sheriff Witter on the phone for you." The boy said. Pacey took the phone. "Thanks." He said and spoke into the phone.

"Hey sheriff Douggie. What do I owe the pleasure of you calling here?" Pacey asked.

"Called to let you know I have a deputy coming in to talk with Amy. He's gonna get to know her and see if she mite slip him some information on what Dentworth is doing." Doug said.

"Sounds good. He meet Amy?" Pacey asked.

"Yes he did. Met her at the school. I took him there during her lunch period. She was hiding a paper. See if you can find out what it is." Doug said.

"Will do. What's this kid's name?" Pacey asked.

"Ty Davis. Nice looking man." Doug said.

"We'll see . I'll talk to you later." Pacey said hanging up.

**3:25 PM**

Ty stepped into the Ice House and looked around. He noticed a man standing at the counter and walked over. "Excuse me." He said.

The man looked up. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes I'm meeting someone she works here. Amy Lindley." Ty said.

The man smiled. "You must be Ty. I'm Sheriff Witters brother Pacey." Pacey said sticking his hand out. Ty shook it.

"Oh nice to meet you." Ty said.

Pacey smiled. "Listen Ty I know what my brother and Jack are doing. It might work. And it might not. So just be aware of her reluctance. She's fighting for Jack. And they are very protective of each other." Pacey said.

Ty nodded. "So I've heard. He should feel lucky." Ty said.

Pacey smiled. "Yeah. If only she didn't have to fight for his job. Any ways if you want to take a seat she'll be here in a few minutes." Pacey said.

Ty nodded. "Thanks." Ty said and moved to a back booth. Pacey sighed maybe this would work.

TBC

Here is the latest. More to come only if you review. So hop to it. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**3:30 PM**

**ICE HOUSE RESTAURANT**

Amy came walking through the door carrying her book bag. Pacey noticed her entrance and smiled. "Hey Ames." He said.

She smiled. "Hey Uncle Pacey. Is it busy?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Not bad. You wanna get working on your homework?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes Sir. Oh one of Douggie's deputies is supposed to come by. His name is Ty I believe. Can you let me know when he gets here?" Amy asked.

Pacey smirked. "He's here. Sitting at your booth waiting on you." Pacey said.

Amy nodded. "Thanks Uncle Pacey. If a customer comes in send someone to get me." Amy said.

Pacey nodded. "Will do. Go on tho. He looks nice." Pacey said.

Amy giggled and walked back to the table. "Ty?" She asked.

Ty stood and smiled. "Hey Amy. How was the rest of school?" He asked.

Amy nodded. "Ok. Too many classes." She said.

"I know how that goes. When I was in high school they thought it was fun to see if you could do all the homework in one night." He said.

Amy laughed softly. 'Well now it's 10 times the grade you're in. So since I'm in 10th grade it's 100 minutes of homework. Which isn't bad it's only an hour and a half of work." Amy said.

'Course that's if you don't have a test to study for." Amy said.

Ty nodded. "So do you have any tests this week?" He asked.

Amy nodded. "2 one in History and one in Math." She said. "But I cut my studying in half and do some at lunch and some here. That way when I go home I can crash. Or watch tv." Amy said noticing people coming into the front door.

"Sorry customers excuse me." She said getting up. Ty took the moment to look at her. The girl was smart from what he gathered from Jack and Doug. And she was so sweet. Most of the elderly couples loved her. He watched her with the couple at the door. She seated them and got them some water and listened as they talked about their family. She was just sweet. When she came back she smiled.

'Sorry. That's Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. Sweet couple." She said.

Ty looked at the couple and nodded. "They seem to like you." He said.

Amy nodded. "Yeah sometimes. So what made you want to become a cop?" She asked.

"My dad was one. And I wanted to follow in his foot steps." He said.

Amy raised an eye brow. "Sounds like Douggie's story." She said.

Ty smirked. "I heard of the Sheriff's father once or twice." He said.

Amy smiled. "Ahh well he was a nice old man. Only if you didn't make him mad." Amy said.

Pacey came over and smile. "Amy can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked.

She nodded. 'Sure. Excuse me Ty." She said getting up.

She followed Pacey into the kitchen. "What's up?" She asked.

"Um don't you have homework to do?" He asked.

Amy nodded. "Yeah but Ty is here and he hasn't eaten Uncle Pacey. I'll ask him what he wants." She said.

Pacey sighed. 'Amy sorry. It's just I need to call in more help. The dining room is filling." He said.

Amy looked out and noticed 5 couples sitting at tables. "You should've told me." She said snatching menus into her hand and going out.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Amy came back to Ty. "Sorry. But I think it mite be crowding a little now for me to sit down and talk." She said.

Ty nodded. "Hey I understand. I'll talk to you later. Have a nice night." He said.

She smiled. "I plan to. Nice to meet you." She said and watched him leave.

Amy sighed. "Alright back to work Lindley." She said.

**9: PM**

**JACK/DOUG'S HOUSE**

Amy came in and sat her book bag on the floor next to the door while she took her coat off. She turned and walked into the living room and noticed Jack sprawled on the couch. She smiled and squatted next to him. "Daddy?" She said shaking his shoulder lightly.

Jack stirred. 'Ames?" He asked.

"Who else is gonna come in with a female voice and wake you up?" She asked sarcastically.

Jack opened his eyes and smiled sluggishly at her. "No one I hope. What time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"A little after 9." Amy said.

Jack nodded. "You just get in?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah I helped Uncle Pacey clean up the kitchen. We were 3 waiters short." She said.

Jack winced sitting up. "You ok Daddy?" She asked worried about the paleness of his face.

"Yeah. Just tired. You get your homework done?" He asked.

She sighed. "No. I still got Math. And then I'm done." She said.

Jack nodded. "K." He said.

"Stay here daddy." Amy said going to the bathroom and grabbing the thermometer when she came back .

Jack frowned at her. "What's that for?" He asked.

Amy smirked. "I was gonna go outside and see how cold it is." She said raising her eyebrows. "It's for you. You're shaking and I have a feeling you caught the bug that's going around." Amy said sticking the temperature gauge under Jack's tongue "Now hold it there until it beeps." She said going to pick up her bag and bringing it over against the couch and sitting down to grab her math book.

When the monitor beeped she reached up and took out. "100.1 told you. How about we get you into bed next to Douggie?" Amy asked.

Jack nodded and allowed her to pull him to his feet. Amy got him to the bedroom and sat him down on the bed and walked into the bathroom and grabbed the Tylenol and water.

"Here take these while I wake Douggie and tell him you're getting into bed." She said.

Jack nodded. "K." He said.

Amy walked around to the other side of the bed and shook Doug. "Douggie." She said.

Doug jerked awake. 'Amy you ok?" He asked.

She nodded. 'Yeah. Just wanted you to know that Daddy is sick." Amy said.

Doug nodded and rolled over to where Jack was getting under the covers. "Thank Amy. He take anything?" He asked.

She nodded. "Just took 2 Tylenol. I''ll check his temperature in the morning and see what it is." She said while standing at the door.

Doug smiled. "Thanks. How was your chat with Ty?" He asked quietly over Jack's shoulder.

Amy smiled. "He's nice. I need to go finish my math homework. Good night." She said closing the door behind her.

Doug looked at his sleeping lover. "She takes care of us. Why won't she let us do the same." Doug wondered. He shook his head and succumbed to sleep.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry everyone for the delay in my stories. But Katrina through us through a loop with one of my aunts and Uncles house was destroyed. But here in 3 chapters of all my stories.

**WEDNESDAY MORNING 7:30 AM**

**JACK/DOUG'S HOUSE**

Amy was sitting in the kitchen drinking her coffee when Doug came down groaning. "Morning." He said faking a smile.

Amy raised her eyebrows. "That bad?" Amy asked.

Doug nodded. "He's a big baby when he's sick." Doug said.

Amy smirked and grabbed the Tylenol and thermometer and headed for the stairs. 'I"ll go check his temperature." Amy said.

**JACK'S BEDROOM**

Amy tapped the door open with her foot to find Jack sprawled on the bed . His face was between the pillows. Amy sat down carefully on the bed and touched Jack's arm. Hot to the touch. "Daddy." Amy said .

Jack moaned. "Amy?" He asked.

Amy rolled her eyes. "No Daddy it's Jane. Yes it's Amy. Come on I wanna take your temperature." She said.

Jack pulled out from under the pillow and smiled weakly at her. "You ready for school?" He asked.

Amy nodded faking the excitement and not showing the fear. "Yeah. Come on put this under your tongue so I can see if the Tylenol helped last night." Amy said. Jack did so and they waited to they heard the beep.

Amy took it and looked at it. "101.1 it probably did it but it probably spiked again. More Tylenol and I'll get Douggie to bring up some juice and Toast." Amy said.

Jack smiled at her. "K. Call me when you get to the Ice House after school?" Jack asked.

Amy smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I will Daddy. Rest up." She said going out and closing the door behind her. Jack smiled she always took care of em.

**10: AM**

Amy sat down on a bench around a tree and rested for a moment. She was startled when a football landed in her lap. "Hey can I have my football back?" Asked a boy about her age.

"Sure here." She said.

He smiled. "Thanks." He said running back the group of friends. Amy bowed her head and sighed to herself.

"Ok God tell me what to do." She said. "I know that I have to turn him in but how do I do that without getting Daddy fired." Amy asked.

A voice startled her. "You tell me and I will help." The voice was none other than Douggie standing beside her.

Amy wiped her cheek and turned to him. "How much did you hear?" She asked.

Doug smiled. "Enough. How long has he been doing it?" Doug asked.

Amy sighed and leaned her head over on her hand. "A few months. I didn't want to do anything to cost dad his job." Amy said giving into the tears she was holding back.

Doug wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. "Come here Ames. Listen to me. We'll get this taken care of." Doug said.

Amy nodded. "K. I gotta get to class." Amy said.

Doug nodded. "Ok. You working at Ice House tonight?" He asked.

She nodded gathering her books. "Yes. Maybe we won't be 3 waitress short tonight." She said.

Doug smirked. "Ok have fun in class. And we will get this figured out." He said.

Amy nodded. "K. Thank you." She said hugging him and running up the walk to class.

**END OF SCHOOL**

Amy was getting her books out of her locker when her friend Jessie came up. "Hey Ames you working tonight?" She asked.

Amy nodded. "Yeah. 3:30 til closing." Amy said turning to face Jessie.

"Amy where did you get that black eye?" Jessie asked.

"Ran into a door. I need to get to the Ice House." Amy said slamming her locker shut and running out of the school to Jack's Saab. She sat there for a moment and tried to get her wits about her.

**DOUG/JACK'S HOUSE**

Doug came into the house to find Jack and Pacey talking on the couch. Jack was feeling a bit better and was eating soup. "Hey Sheriff Douggie." Pacey said.

Doug smirked at his brother. "Still trying to irritate me." Doug said.

Pacey smirked. 'Yep and it works every time. Oh by the way I was just telling Jack that Ty is a pretty good deputy." Pacey said.

Doug smirked. "He enjoyed watching Amy work. He couldn't quit bragging about it." Doug said.

Jack smirked. "But the important thing is did he get anything out of Amy tho?" Jack said.

Doug shook his head. "No he didn't. But I did. I went to the school to see if there was any trouble. Found her sitting on the bench around the tree crying. Asking how she could show em that Dentworth is harassing her and not lose your job." Doug said.

Pacey smirked. "Knew she would say something sooner or later." Pacey said. Just then Pacey's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Pacey answered. "Yeah I'm here at Doug and Jack's why what's wrong?" He asked. Jack and Doug looked at each other.

"You're kidding me. How bad is it?" Pacey asked. "Oh you have got to be kidding. She thinks she can hide it." Pacey asked exasperated. "Yeah. I'll let em know." Pacey said hanging up.

Doug looked at him. "Joey?" He asked.

Pacey nodded. "Apparently Dentworth seen you and Amy talking at the school. Called her into his class room at lunch period." Pacey said.

Doug looked at him. "Tell us Pacey." Doug said feeling Jack tense at this mention. Pacey pulled the picture that Joey had just taken up on his phone and showed it to Jack and Doug. Jack closed his eyes.

"My god." Doug said gripping Jack's hand harder.

"He hit her in the face." Jack said.

Pacey nodded. "She got Joey to cover it up with make up. Don't let her know you guys know tho. She don't want to cause anymore trouble." Pacey said. Jack was about to yell at him when Doug caught his arm.

"Pacey's right. Amy don't need the added stress of us badgering about the black eye." Doug said. Jack got up quickly ignoring the dizzy spell.

"Are you 2 joking me. That girl is being abused by another teacher and you guys are telling me to sit back and let it happen. No way. That girl is my life and I will not stand by and let it happen." Jack said storming up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Well as i promised 3 chapters. Thank you for the patience. i promise it won't be so long this next time.

**JOEY/PACEY'S HOUSE**

**8: PM**

Amy was sitting on her aunt and Uncle's couch looking at her hands. Joey came into the living room carrying a cup of coffee and some bandages. "You called Uncle Pacey?" Amy asked. Joey nodded.

"Yeah I did. And he probably told Jack and Doug. Amy we just want to help." Joey said.

Amy nodded. "I don't know if I can get help. Look what did to me when Douggie came to the school. What's he gonna to me when he knows everyone is helping me. Or worse what will do to dad's job." Amy said through tears.

Joey sat down pulled Amy to her. "We'll figure it out. Hey do me a favor tell me about Ty is he nice?" Joey asked. And so Amy told about Ty.

**9: PM**

**JACK/DOUG'S HOUSE**

Pacey sighed after her heard the bedroom door slam. "He ain't gonna wanna not confront her. Hell I'm with him Douggie. Let's see if she'll talk to us now." He said.

"No,. Pacey you didn't see her at the school. She's fighting this in her own way." Doug said. Pacey was about to say something more when Jack came back down in a sweatshirt and long pants and shoes.

"Where you going?" Doug asked.

"To get her. She may not want to talk but she needs to know that no matter what someone will be there." Jack said grabbing his keys. He hadn't gotten the door open when the back door came open and Amy slipped in.

"I know that." She said. Pacey Doug and Jack turned to see her standing at the living room entranceway. The bruises were covered. But her face was puffy.

"Hey Ames." Pacey said.

"Hey. Aunt Joey wanted me to tell you she wants you home." Amy said moving back into the kitchen. Doug stood up and patted Pacey on the back.

"You need anything call us." Pacey said moving out of the house. Doug shut the door and took Jack's hand and walked back into the kitchen to see her sitting at the island reading something.

"Amy how was school today?" Doug asked.

"Fine." She said sipping her tea.

"Well that's good. I was thinking if you feel up to it we could maybe take a trip up to Boston and see Dawson. I'm sure he would love to see us." Jack said.

Amy smiled slightly. 'Sounds good. I'm gonna go and get ready for bed." She said walking up the stairs.

Doug sighed. "She's not gonna talk." He said.

Jack nodded. "She's scared. More now than ever" He said.

"Yeah come on Babe let's go to bed." Doug said taking Jack's hand and walking toward the stairs.

**MIDNIGHT**

Amy got up and walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch and flipped the tv on. Nothing seemed to be going right. The Dentworth problem was getting worse. Not to mention Doug's little visit to the school didn't help much. Amy leaned over and sobbed into her hands. "I can't keep doing this. It's only gonna get worse." She sobbed harder. She didn't notice Jack come into the living room.

"No you can't." He said.

Amy jumped a little and turned to see Jack standing at the entrance to the living room.. "How long you been standing there?" She asked.

"Long enough to know that it's getting worse." He said. Amy sighed and looked down. "I know about him hitting you this afternoon." He said coming and sitting down on the couch beside her.

"Aunt Joey told you didn't she?" She asked.

Jack shook his head. "She did. But I can see the bruises on your face. Why didn't you tell us?" He asked.

"Cause I thought it was innocent. At first." She said leaning back and laying her head on the back cushions.

"But then he'd forced more. And then it got worse. Am I right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Started back when school first started. 2 weeks after we got everything squared away he gave me the first big exam. I figured I was getting good as I was doing." Amy said. "Wrong." She said.

Jack smirked. "It was harder than the rest. I know we looked at yours then Jesse's." He said.

"About 2 months ago he I guess got this idea I liked him in other ways. It was just me trying to do better in school." Amy said sighing. "Then it just started getting out of hand. When he found I would do anything to not ruin your job he latched on and every time I threaten to tell the principle he threatens your job." Amy said.

Jack sighed. "We'll get this figured out. I promise." He said.

"Thanks." She said .

Jack pulled her to him and leaned back and turned the channel to Nick at Nite. "Let's watch some Bewitched. See if Mrs. Kravitz can figure it out." He said. Amy smiled for a bit.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**THURSDAY**

**LUNCH PERIOD**

**CAPESIDE HIGHSCHOOL**

Amy was eating her sandwich and doing her history homework when someone sat across from her. She looked up surprised to see Ty sitting in front of her in civilian clothes. "Hi." She said a bit surprised.

"Am I interrupting your studying?" He asked.

"No. I just do what I can when I can do it so it don't get so much I'm up all night doing it." She said.

"I hear ya. So I heard from Sheriff Witter that you had a rough day yesterday." He said.

Amy looked down. "Yeah I did. But we're gonna try to fix it. Maybe get some help from the school board." She said.

"You do know that I was a decoy. They wanted me to try to get information out of you." He said.

Amy nodded. "I kinda guessed. That's why I didn't say much." She said.

Ty smirked. "You're smarter than they think. So what's the plan to deal with Dentworth." He asked.

"I guess wait him out. I don't want my dad to lose his job. But I still don't like being harassed." She said.

"I can see your point. But can't they see that your dad ain't the problem." Ty asked taking some of her offered chips.

"See that's the thing my dad is a problem to the other parents who know he's gay. There's a big thing about it about 3 years ago. Almost cost him his job. Then during his suspension they didn't know that I was his adoptive daughter." She said.

"Dang. They ok with it now?" Ty asked.

She shrugged. "If they aren't they keep their mouths shut." Amy said.

"Seems a teacher who is harassing students is more of a threat than one who is gay. Does the students like your dad?" Ty asked.

"Most of them. You know you have the occasional ones who don't like all the homework. But that's to be expected." Amy said noticing Jack and Doug coming in together. They both made beelines for the table she was at.

"Hey darlin. How's lunch going?" Jack asked sitting down beside Amy and Doug sitting with Ty.

"Hey Sheriff , Jack. How you guys doing today?" Ty asked.

Doug smirked. "Fine Ty . What brings you to Capeside High?" Doug asked.

"Well I wanted to see how Amy was doing. And I know how her shift at the restaurant went yesterday. So figured I would come and have lunch with her." He said.

"That's cool. Uncle Pacey and Aunt Joey want to go the movie's tomorrow night. Could you baby sit Noah?" Jack asked.

"Sure. Why don't you 2 go with em and make it a double date. Grownups night out." She said.

Jack and Doug smiled at each other. 'Sounds good." Doug said.

"Who's Noah?" Ty asked.

"He's my little 3 year old cousin. He's my little buddy." Amy said smiling.

"Noah hangs on Amy all the time. If she has something to do and can't baby sit him Joey and Pacey can't go out." Jack said.

Ty smirked. "Sounds like you have a little monster on your hands." He said.

Amy rolled her eyes. "He's something." She said.

Doug nudge Jack's foot. "Hey Jack I got an idea. Why don't Ty stay with Amy and Noah tomorrow night?" Doug asked.

Jack shrugged. "Think that could be arranged. I mean she's 16." He said. Ty and Amy smirked.

"Guys if I need anything I know how to call your cells. Not to mention Aunt Gretchen lives right down the street." She said.

Jack smiled. 'Alright." He said.

Ty smiled. "Well if you 3 will excuse me I need to get ready for my tour at 3. Amy it was nice chatting with you." Ty said standing up.

"Same here." She said. With that Ty left . Jack and Doug smirked at Amy.

"I think Amy is falling for the deputy." Jack said.

Just then Dentworth came up smiling. "Ahh Mr. McPhee so glad I caught you. Me and my wife have 2 tickets to an art opening Saturday evening. Would you and Sheriff Witter care to join us?" He asked. Amy went back to her homework.

"Uh well Doug what do you think?" Jack asked. Amy glanced at Doug and nodded silently.

"Sure. What time should we meet you at your house?" Doug asked.

"5 o'clock sound good?" Dentworth asked.

Jack nodded. "Sounds fine. Maybe afterwards we can come back and have dinner at the Ice House on me and Doug." Jack said.

Dentworth nodded. "Sounds good. Have a nice lunch." He said winking at Amy.

Jack sighed. "I really don't wanna go out with that guy." He said.

Doug looked at Amy. 'Why you want us to go with him and his wife?" Doug asked.

'Cause if you go out he mite incriminate himself while with you guys." Amy said.

Doug smirked. "Well my look who actually is thinking like a cop. You sure you're only 16?" He asked.

Amy smirked as the bell rung. "Alright my time is up. Bye guys." She said picking up her stuff and leaving.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**THURSDAY**

**5: PM**

**ICE HOUSE**

Joey Jack Pacey and Doug were all sitting in the Ice House drinking ice tea. Amy was working the floor and going hard at it. "You should of seen her guys. She watched him leave." Jack said grinning.

"Oh my. I do believe Amy has gotten herself a crush on the new deputy." Pacey said.

Just then Amy came up with their orders to find Joey and Pacey grinning ear to ear. "What?" She asked.

"I heard about your lunch date." Joey said.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Gee let me guess these 2 guys over here told you?" She asked.

Pacey nodded. "So do tell about the new deputy. Was it social or professional?" Pacey asked.

"Well he wasn't in uniform. So it must've been social." She said walking away. Joey laughed at her niece's last statement.

"I think she told you Pace." Doug said. Pacey growled to himself.

"So what's on the agenda for this weekend?" Joey asked.

"Well me and Jack are going to an art gallery Saturday night. And tomorrow night I thought we mite join you guys at the movies." Doug said.

"Hey that sounds great." Joey said.

Pacey nodded. "Yeah it does." He said.

Pacey looked up in time to see none other than Dawson Leery stroll through the door. "Well as I live and breathe." He said getting up.

"Dawson Leery what brought you back to Capeside?" He said gaining the attention of wife and brother and brother in law.

Dawson came over smiling. "Hey guys." He said hugging Pacey.

"Hey Joey you look good." Dawson said hugging her.

"Hey Los Angeles is treating you good." She said.

Dawson smirked. "Yeah. Hey Jack Hey Doug." He said pulling up a chair.

Pacey caught Amy's attention. "Bring over another burger and tea." He said. She nodded and went into the back.

Dawson's jaw dropped. "That's little Amy?" He asked. Jack and Doug smirked at each other.

"She looks good. But what's with the swollen cheek?" He asked All 4 just cleared their throats.

"Dawson any leading ladies we should know about?" Pacey asked.

"One. Her name is Melissa. And if you guys don't mind she's right over there. I would love for her to meet you all." He said pointing to a slender brunette.

Joey smiled. "Bring her over. Excuse me I'm gonna go and see if Bessie is bringing Noah." She said moving off into the kitchen area. Dawson turned and motioned for the slender brunette to come over.

She walked over. "Hey Babe." She said.

"Melissa I'd like you to meet some friends of mine. Pacey Witter." He said.

Pacey smiled. "Nice to meet you." He said.

"Jack McPhee. And Doug Witter Pacey's older brother." Dawson said.

"Nice to meet all of you. Dawson has spoke highly of you." She said sitting down on Dawson's lap.

"Oh really. You mean you haven't forgotten us low people?" Pacey asked.

Dawson smirked. "Pacey you haven't changed a bit." Dawson said as Joey came back up with Amy in tow.

"Melissa this is Joey Witter. This is Melissa Beckman." He said.

Amy set the burgers on the table and was about to make her way back to the counter when Joey caught her arm. "Uh uh girly Dave can take over the rest of the evening shift you get to stay and chat with us." Pacey said scooting over and making room for her.

Dawson looked at her. "My word I can't believe that it's been this long since I've seen you." Dawson said hugging her.

"Well we can't expect you to come over every holiday and see us." Pacey said. Amy laughed as she sat down beside Pacey. Melissa sized the girl up.

"How old are you Amy?" She asked.

Amy smiled "16." She said.

"My kids are 12 and 9." Melissa said. Joey Pacey Doug and Jack almost spit out their drinks.

"How's school going Amy?" Dawson asked.

"Fine." Amy said.

Just then Ryan came up. "Sorry to interrupt. Amy you got a customer who wants you to wait on them." He said.

Amy sighed knowing who it was. "Alright. I'm coming." She said standing and turning back to Melissa and Dawson.

"It was nice meeting you. See you guys later sometime." She said moving off to the dining area.

Dawson smiled at Jack and Doug. "You raised a polite sophisticated girl there. Jen would be proud." Dawson said.

"Thanks. She's a trooper. I wonder who raised who." Doug said. Everyone smiled.

"Mind if I ask who Jen was?" Melissa asked.

"Jen was a close friend to all of us. When she was 21 she had Amy and during labor found out she had a heart murmur." Jack said.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said.

"Were you 2 close?" Melissa asked noticing Jack's teary eyed response.

"Yes. Jen was like a soul mate to me." He said. Doug reached under the table and took Jack's hand.

"Amy seems nice." Melissa said.

Dawson nodded. "She got a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Um none that I know of." Jack said.

"She has a crush on Doug's new deputy." Pacey said.

"Oh come on guys. Amy ain't gonna go out with Ty." Joey said.

Dave came up. "Boss your son is here." He said.

Pacey smiled. "K. Let me go get him." He said standing up. In a minute Pacey brought back a giggling 3 year old.

"Pacey where did you steal that child from?" Dawson asked.

"From the looks of him I'd say Joey." Jack said. Everyone laughed.

"Dada. I wanna see Ames." Noah said.

"Alright we will. But first I want you to meet some one. You remember Uncle Dawson?" He asked sitting down.

"Hi." Noah said.

"Hey Noah. You've gotten big since the last time I saw you." Dawson said.

"Noah this nice lady beside Uncle Dawson is Melissa. Can you say Hi." Joey asked.

"Hi." Noah said.

"How you doing there little man." Melissa asked.

"Fine. I free years old." He said proudly. Amy had come up behind Noah's chair with a sippy cup full of chocolate milk. She put it in front of his face and smiled. He took it eagerly and turned to see who gave it to him. His face lit up when he seen it was his favorite person.

'AMES!" He said almost shouting and scrambling and cling to her leg.

Amy scooped him up. "Hey monster. What are you doing?" She asked.

"Daddy wanted me to meet someone." He said.

"He did. Were they nice to my little man?" She asked smiling at Noah.

"Uh huh." He said.

"Alright. How about you take your chocolate milk and come with me up to the counter. Maybe Dave will leave me alone with you there." She said.

"Is he still pestering you?" Joey asked.

"I think he gets his joys out of it. He's lucky he ain't beat up." Amy said.

"I make Dave mad." Noah said.

"Alright come on. Maybe in a while we'll go on the back deck." She said earning a big smile from him. "Alright let's go. Say bye." Amy said.

"Bye Uncle Doug Uncle Jack and Uncle Darson. Bye woman I can't think of name." He said. Amy laughed a little at that.

"Thanks Amy." Joey said smiling.

"No problem. It's my favorite project." She said walking away with a giggling toddler.

Dawson smirked. "I think that boy is everything to her. How do you get her to babysit?" He asked.

"Simple we can't go anywhere unless she babysits." Pacey said.

"Yeah if we try to get another sitter he causes trouble. And most all the time we have to give them Amy's cell number." Joey said.

"Hey could someone point me to the ladies room?" Melissa asked.

"I'll show you. I wanna take a peak at something." Joey said.

**BACK DECK**

Amy was sitting on the deck with Noah playing cars with him. "Ames?" He asked.

'What buddy?" Amy asked.

"Who was the guy sitting with Mommy and Daddy?" He asked.

"That was Uncle Dawson. Remember he came to your birthday party a few months back. Wait did he come to your birthday party?" Amy asked herself. She was startled when someone answered.

"No I was in Hawaii helping film a scene." Dawson said stepping out onto the porch and sitting down beside Noah tickling him. Noah got real close to Amy.

"It's alright buddy. Go play with those trucks right over there." Amy said pointing to his trucks. Noah moved over to them

Dawson smirked. "You're good with him." He said.

"Easy when he likes me. So what brought you back to Capeside if I can ask.' She said.

"Oh you can ask. I came to let Melissa meet all the friends from high school." Dawson said.

Amy nodded. "She seems nice. Where's her kids?" She asked.

"Staying with mom. Lily and Melanie got a long. Daniel went fishing with Alex." He said.

Amy smiled. "Ahhh. Well best not to scare em with me." She said.

Dawson looked at where Noah was rolling his monster trucks over sand. "What happened to your eye?" He asked.

"That noticeable?" Amy asked rubbing her cheek wincing.

Dawson shook his head but smiled. "No. But from someone who has had his fair share of black eyes the swollen cheek gave it away. Unless you had your wisdom teeth out." He said.

Amy shook her head. "No. Would you believe bullies at school?" She asked.

Dawson shook his head. "No. Come on Amy tell me what's going on?" He asked.

Just when Amy was fixing to talk the door opened. "Dawson Honey. We need to go and checked on the kids." Melissa said.

Dawson nodded. 'Alright. Amy if you have time over the weekend will you have lunch tell me what's going on?" He asked in her ear.

"Yeah. But you need to go check on those kids." She said turning towards Melissa.

"It was nice meeting you. Maybe I can meet your kids before you leave." Amy said.

"I'm sure they would like that." Melissa said walking with Dawson back into the restaurant. Amy sighed and turn back to Noah. He came over and crawled in her lap.

"I don't like her Ames." He said.

Amy smirked. "Why not?" She asked.

"She don't like you." Noah said.

Amy looked out over the creek. "Well Buddy she don't have to like me. Only you do. And you do don't you?" She asked turning him so he was facing her.

"I don't like you Ames. I looooovvveee you." He said hugging her. Amy smiled at him.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**FRIDAY **

**NOON**

**ICE HOUSE**

Pacey was sitting at the counter going over figures when Dawson came up. "Never thought I'd see you figuring bills." He said.

Pacey turned around and smirked. 'What you don't know is this here is just paper that is a decoy for all the fraud I have going." He said. Dawson sat down and sighed.

"Where's Melissa?" Pacey asked seeing Dawson's face.

"She and mom took the kids to the mall. Melanie wanted to go." Dawson said.

"Why aren't they in school?" Pacey asked.

"She home schools them." Dawson said.

"Ohh. Well if they do good." Pacey said.

"Can you imagine your parents home school you Doug and Gretchen?" Dawson asked.

Pacey laughed. "My dad would've had a conniption and my mom would be in an insane asylum." He said.

Dawson sobered up. "Pacey shoot straight with me. What's going on with Amy?" He asked.

Pacey sighed. "A teacher at the school is harassing her. He started off giving her hard math tests. And now it escalated to sexual harassment. She won't do nothing cause he's threatening Jack's job." He said.

"Dang. Pacey has anyone reported it?" Dawson asked.

"No. Amy didn't wanna say nothing. She's just now opening up about it. For all we know it has been going on since the start of school. 2 months ago." Pacey said.

"Man. She seems so out going right now. How'd she get the bruise?" Dawson asked.

"Teacher his name is Dentworth. Apparently the other day Doug went to the school and spoke with her. Dentworth didn't take too kind to that. I don't know the whole story." Pacey said standing and getting some soda.

"My god. How in the world is this girl keeping this from everyone. Does Jack know what she's doing?" Dawson asked still a little shocked.

"He knows. Told us yesterday before you come in that he and Amy talked in the middle of the night. She told him about the black eye." Pacey said.

"Well at least she talked to him. And I'm guessing the couple that wanted her to wait on them was this Dentworth guy?" Dawson asked.

"Yeah I got a glimpse of him. He looked so smug." Pacey said.

"Hey you and Melissa have plans for tonight?" Pacey asked.

"None that I know of. Why?" Dawson asked.

"Well me Joey Jack and Douggie are going to the movies. Would you guys like to come with us?" Pacey asked.

"I'd have to ask Melissa." Dawson said.

Just then Melissa and her 2 kids along with Gayle Leery came in. "Ask me what?" Melissa said.

"Uh Pacey Joey and along with the 2 guys from yesterday are going to the movies tonight. Wanted to know we would like to go." Dawson said.

"Sounds good. Can the kids come?" She asked.

"Actually this is a grownups night out." Pacey said.

"Well who's gonna watch your son?" Melissa asked. Dawson and Pacey sighed together.

Gayle Leery seen looks and stepped in. "I could watch your kids Melissa. Lily will be home and I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping me." Gayle said.

"Oh thanks." Melissa said.

"Great. So we meet here about 7?" Dawson asked.

"Actually meet at my house. Theater ain't far from there." Pacey said.

Dawson smirked. "K. Oh where is my manners. Daniel Melanie this is a friend of mine Pacey. These are Melissa's kids. Melanie and Daniel. Daniel is 9 and Melanie is 12." Dawson said.

Pacey smiled at them. "Nice to meet you. Wish my son was here. He's 3 and would love to meet you guys." Pacey said.

Gayle smiled. "I got an idea. Tonight if Amy don't mind why don't us 3 go over and watch a movie with them?" Gayle asked. The 2 kids smiled.

"Alright. Well look who comes Sheriff Douggie. What brings you to this establishment?" Pacey asked.

"Came to get 3 burgers. Gonna see about having lunch with Jack and Amy. Wanna check on her." Doug said.

Dawson smiled. "Tell her to call mom's house whenever she has some time. I would love to spend a few hours with her. Been a long time." Dawson said.

"I will. Probably be sometime tomorrow in the evening. So what time we meeting tonight Pace?" Douggie asked.

"7 sound good?" Pacey asked.

"Sounds great. Alright see you guys later." Doug said leaving.

**6:30 PM**

**JACK/DOUG'S HOUSE**

Doug stood in the front door way. "Where is she. She's never this late." Doug said.

Jack came through the kitchen pulling his coat on. "Maybe she went straight to Pacey and Joey's." He said. Doug picked the phone up.

"Who you calling?" Jack asked.

"Pacey to see if she's there." Doug said dialing a number.

"No answer." He said hanging up.

"They're probably still at the restaurant. Let's just go over there." Jack said.

Doug looked at his lover strangely. "Why are you so calm?" Doug asked.

"Cause I know Amy if she needed help she would call. And worrying about it won't make her come home sooner." Jack said grabbing keys and heading out the door.

**PACEY & JOEY'S HOUSE**

Joey was in her bedroom getting dressed when she heard the doorbell. Once finished she rushed down the stairs to see Jack and Doug standing just in the living room. "Hey guys. Is Dawson and Melissa here yet?" Joey asked.

"No. Honey have you heard from Amy?" Pacey asked.

"Not that I remember. Why? She wasn't at the restaurant?" Joey asked.

"No. And no one has heard from her since after school." Jack said.

"That's odd. Try Jessie and see if she's with her." Joey suggested.

Jack pulled his cell out and called Jessie. "Jessie. It's Mr. McPhee Amy's dad. Is she by chance with you?" He asked.

"She ain't. Did she say where she was going after school by chance?" Jack asked.

"K thanks Jessie. If she calls you could you have her call me on my cell. Thanks." Jack said and hung up.

"Jessie said Amy was very skittish this afternoon after lunch. Think Dentworth did something or said something." Jack said.

Just then a knock sounded. Doug opened the door to reveal Dawson and Melissa. "Hey come on in guys." He said.

Dawson came in and immediately noticed the worried looks. 'What's wrong?" He asked.

"No one has heard from Amy since school" Doug said.

"Maybe she went to a party." Melissa said.

Joey shook her head. "Amy doesn't go to party's. She detest them. When she was in junior high a friend of hers went to a party and was killed cause they OD'd." Joey said.

"Well she is 16 she might be out with a boyfriend." Melissa said. Joey was growing angry at this woman for making accusation about Amy.

"Try Ty and see if he's seen her. Maybe she forgot that she was to stay with Noah tonight." Jack said.

"K." Doug said picking up the receiver.

"Hey Davis. Listen you haven't seen Amy have you since Yesterday?" Doug asked.

"Ok. Listen no one has seen or heard from her since school. Don't make a big stink of it. But let everyone know to watch for her. And if they see her to bring her to Pacey's house." Doug said.

'Alright thanks." He said hanging up.

"He said he hasn't seen her but he will have the other officers looking for her. Until then I guess we just wait." Doug said.

"Wait what about the movie?" Melissa asked. Pacey Doug Jack and Joey all looked to the Dawson.

"There won't be movie until we find her. " Dawson said.

"Look you 5 are probably worrying for nothing. She's probably with some guy and just lost track of time. Why don't you call another sitter for your son. I'm sure someone would gladly take him." Melissa said. Doug had to squelch his anger towards this woman. So he went into the kitchen Jack not far behind.

"We ain't calling no other baby sitter. Noah won't have it. Excuse me I'm gonna go check on him." Joey said.

"Dawson why don't you and Melissa go ahead. You're only in town a few days. Go have fun if we find her I'll call you." Pacey said.

"Alright call as soon as you find her. I'll drive by Jack and Doug's house see if her car is there. Maybe she came home since they've been here.." Dawson said.

"Alright. Have fun. Sorry this was interrupted." Pacey said.

"Things happen man." Dawson said taking Melissa's hand and walking out the door.

Pacey sighed. "Alright Ames come home please.." He said almost begging.

**DARK ALLEY**

There in a dark alley laid a girl who was bloodied and bruised all over her face and chest. No one could see her but she was coming to and would fight the man raping her.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**DARK ALLEY**

**9: PM**

Amy came around feeling really hung over. She pulled herself up and started crawling towards the end of the alley. When she got there she seen one of the patrol cars coming. When it stopped she heard a set of soft footsteps. 'Amy?" The voice of deputy Michael Shepherd said.

"Come on sweetie. Let's get you out of this alley." He said. When he helped her into the car he set her on the passenger seat and helped her buckle up. He noticed her wrist was a dark purple. And her knee was banged up. He didn't wanna think of what the man did to her on the inside.

**PACEY/JOEY'S HOUSE**

All of the grown ups were sitting around the living room. Melissa and Dawson had come back and were both sitting quietly. Gail had been called and let known what was going on. Gretchen had came over as well. Now it was a waiting game. Everyone jumped the front door and banged on. "Hold your horses." Pacey said going to it.

"Sorry Mr. Witter. Is Sheriff here?" The deputy asked.

"Sure hold on. Douggie." Pacey said moving into the living room. Doug got up from the couch and left Jack sitting there.

"What is it Shepherd?" Doug asked.

"Something I think you should see." Shepherd said. Doug followed him onto the porch spotting a docile Amy sitting on the swing.

"Amy?" Doug asked squatting in front of her. She looked up and he seen her face.

"Sweetie who did this to you?" Doug asked.

Amy just sat there. "Guess." She said quietly. Pacey and Jack came out onto the porch to see what was taking Doug so long.

"Pace get me a blanket please." Doug said quietly. Amy's shirt was all but torn to shreds. Pacey walked in picked up a blanket and brought to Doug.

"Here. Wanna see if we can get her inside?" Pacey asked. Doug stood and wrapped the blanket around Amy.

"Ames let's go inside and sit down. It's a little chilly out here." Doug said. Amy shakenly stood and made her way into the house where Dawson Melissa and Joey were sitting. Doug sat her down on the couch beside Joey.

"Amy what happened?" Joey asked quietly.

"I had gotten to my car and was gonna go home. Change into something comfortable and then come over here." Amy said trying to not shake.

"I got to my car and Dentworth was there waiting on me. Told me that we needed to talk. Said there was a place he wanted to take me to. I said ok. So I got in his car and he blind folded me." Amy said succumbing to the tears. Joey wrapped her in her arms held her close. Amy got the crying under control.

"He stopped and took me out and sat me on something. He told me if I was good he wouldn't hurt me." Amy said.

Melissa who had been sitting quietly got up. "Well she's back. Come on Dawson let's go." She said. Pacey Doug and Jack cast looks over at the woman.

"Go on Amy." Dawson urged ignoring Melissa.

"He told me he was gonna give me something to sleep. I woke up but didn't let him know I had. He was zipping up his pants." Amy said going into hysterics. "I'm sorry." She choked out.

Jack walked over and sat down beside Amy and guided her into his arms. "Why are you sorry?" He asked.

"Cause he'll make you lose your job." Amy said. Jack and all the other made eye contact. This girl was fighting his battle. And she got her doing it.

"Ames look at me." Doug said squatting in front her.

"Jack's job ain't important right now. Right now your health mental and physical is what is most important." Doug said rubbing her knee.

Amy flinched. "Stop rubbing my knee." She said quietly. Doug stopped and looked down to see the massive swelling on the knee and wrist that looked like someone had smashed it.

"Uh Ames. Why don't we go to the hospital and get these X rayed." Jack said.

**CAPESIDE GENERAL**

Amy sat on a examination table while the doctor had examined her wrist. "It's chipped probably. I'm gonna put a splint on it. Keep it dry for a week. As for your knee. Just a sprain. I'd stay off of it." He said.

Amy nodded. "Thank you." She said.

**JOEY/PACEY'S HOUSE**

Joey and Pacey were talking with Dawson. "Well I guess this build's the case up against Dentoworth." Dawson said.

"Yeah." Pacey said.

"Dawson it's late. We need to go and check on the kids. You've seen the girl. She seems ok." Melissa said.

"Look Melissa if you wanna go back go. But I would like to see if charged are gonna be filed against the guy." Dawson said.

"What did the guy do that was so bad. She probably asked him to do it." Melissa said.

Pacey who had kept his cool so far lost it. "Lady I don't know what your problem is but Amy has been fighting this guy for about 3 months. Now that girl has gone through hell and back and hasn't said anything." Pacey said.

"Wonder what the drug he gave her was." Joey said.

"Do you think they'll come back here?" Dawson asked. Just then a car door made them look up.

"Answers my question." Dawson said. Pacey and Joey smiled. Jack ushered a quiet Amy into the house.

"What's the verdict?" Pacey asked.

"Fractured wrist. Sprained knee." Doug said.

"Ouch." Dawson said. Amy was sitting quietly on the couch between Joey and Pacey not talking much.

"Well we must be going. Melissa needs to pick up her 2 kids." Dawson said. Amy was very uneasy around this woman. Everyone noticed Melissa staring daggers at Amy.

"Amy tomorrow afternoon could we maybe have lunch?" Dawson asked. Amy nodded her head.

Dawson nodded and smiled. "Good night guys." Dawson said leading Melissa out of the door. Amy stood up shaking and limped to the stairs.

"Where you going sweetie?" Joey asked.

"Check on my little buddy." Amy said.

"K." Pacey said.

Amy hobbled up the stairs. Everyone knew she and Noah were good buddies. She was there when he was born. Well in the waiting area. When she held him his brown eyes met her blue eyes and he smiled. She leaned on the door frame watching the toddler sleep. Sometimes she wishes she could be that age again.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**SATURDAY 10: AM**

**JACK/DOUG'S HOUSE**

Amy was laying on her bed icing her leg. She hadn't slept the night before. What little she slept she had dreams of Dentworth. She was startled when a knock came at her bedroom door. "Come in." She said.

Jack came in carrying a heating pad. "Thought we'd switch." He said. Amy nodded. Jack took the ice pack off her knee and put the heating pad that was plugged in to medium heat.

"Ok?" He asked. Amy just nodded not meeting his eyes.

"Amy look at me please." Jack said. Amy didn't look at him.

"This ain't your fault. None of it is. Don't let this get to you." Jack said.

"How can I not. He r raped me." Amy said trying not to cry.

"I know baby. And god how I wish I could kill him. But I can't but I assure you Doug and the rest of his deputies are looking for him. And they will find him." Jack said letting his hand ghost over Amy's face.

"Don't catch him. What if we let him hang himself?" Amy asked.

Doug who was listening in at the door smirked. "What do you mean?" Doug asked sitting down behind Jack.

"Well go do what you guys were gonna do tonight. Go to the art gallery and then have dinner." Amy said.

"What will you be doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm just gonna hang out here. Maybe go over and see Aunt Gail." She said.

"If you are sure." Doug said.

"I'm sure." She said. They nodded.

'Alright. Oh don't forget Uncle Dawson wants to have lunch with you." Doug said standing.

"I know I'm gonna take some of the pain pills and then head over to the restaurant." Amy said.

Jack nodded. "Alright. Hey don't forget what I said." He said.

Amy nodded. "I won't. Guys I love you both." She said tears running down her face. Jack pulled her tight against him and Doug wrapped em both in his arms.

**NOON**

**ICE HOUSE RESTAURANT**

Pacey was serving one of his regular customers when Dawson came in. "Hey Pace." Dawson said.

"Hey." Pacey said walking back to the counter. "Want something?" Pacey asked.

"Nah I'm having lunch with Amy. Haven't seen her much. Without Melissa." Dawson said smirking.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. When she baby sits Noah has her all to himself." Pacey said.

"Noah is cute. I still can't believe you're a father." Dawson said.

"Yeah. Me neither." Pacey said.

"Hey Uncle Dawson." Amy said from behind him.

"Hey didn't know where you'd like to go to eat. So figured meeting you here would be best." Dawson said hugging her.

"Here's fine. Uncle Pacey I'll have my ususal. And I need to speak with you." Amy said.

Pacey nodded. "Got it. Dawson what would you like?" Pacey asked.

"Whatever she's having." Dawson said. Amy and Pacey looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Dawson she's eating lettuce and salad dressing. Want a burger?" He asked. Dawson nodded. Amy moved to her favorite booth.

Dawson sat opposite her. "Lettuce and salad dressing. What are you starving yourself?" He asked teasingly.

"No. I just like it. Besides Uncle Pacey makes me eat a desert." She said.

"Well. Reason I wanted to have lunch with you is because I wanted to talk some more. Melissa kinda interrupted our conversation." Dawson said.

Pacey brought drinks to em. "Oh Amy. Carol said she couldn't work her shift tonight. You feel up to pulling it. The 8 to closing?" Pacey asked.

"Yeah I was gonna ask can I work.." Amy said.

"Ok." Pacey said leaving.

Dawson looked at the girl in front of him. "Are you sure you can work with your wrist?" Dawson asked.

"Yeah. It's my left wrist I hold the tray with my right and serve with my left. I'll take a pain pill every 4 hours to dull the pain." Amy said.

"Ok. So what do you think of Melissa?" Dawson asked.

"You asked me this before. And I told you she seems nice." Amy said.

"Well seems Nice and I like her are different things. I know she was a little rude last night." Dawson said.

"Truthfully?" Amy said.

"That's preferred." Dawson said smiling.

"She don't seem to like me. I mean she doesn't have to. But she should at least like get along with Aunt Joey and Uncle Pacey." Amy said.

"You're right. Her kids are sweet. You should come over and meet em." Dawson said when the waiter Ryan came.

"Thanks." Amy said.

"Sure." Ryan said and walked away.

Dawson smirked. "You like him?" He asked.

"What no. He's the most annoying boy in this town. Well except his cousin David. Who also work here." Amy said.

"So do you have any guys you like?" Dawson asked.

"Noah." Amy said.

"He nice?" Dawson asked.

"Yeah. Cute and sweet. He knows my every move." Amy said not breaking her stone face.

"I would love to meet him." Dawson said.

"How old is this Noah fellow?" Jack asked coming around the back of Amy's side of the booth and sitting beside her.

"3 ½." Amy said finally smiling when Dawson stopped his burger mid mouth. Amy burst out laughing when they finally caught on.

"I said a guy." Dawson said laughing.

"Well he is a guy. A little guy." Amy said. Jack smiled at her it was good to hear her laugh.

"How did your lunch with Ty go?" Jack asked.

"It was nice. He's a good guy. But I don't think me and him dating is an option." Amy said. And for the rest of the afternoon the 3 of them talked.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**SATURDAY EVENING**

**7: PM**

**ICE HOUSE RESTAURANT**

Amy was behind the counter getting orders when she heard her Uncle Pacey talk to someone. "Hey guys." He said excitedly. Amy turned and seen it was her fathers and the Dentworths. Amy came out from behind the counter and walked to one of the tables. Pacey didn't miss Dentworth watching her walk.

"Right this way I have a table in Amy's section open." Pacey said moving to the open table. Ty was sitting at one of the tables that had a clear view of the Dentworth and the Sheriff's table. Amy had made her way back to the counter and was getting drinks for another table when Pacey came up.

"Ready for this?" He asked.

"Yeah now or never." Amy said placing drinks at the table. Amy steeled herself and walked over to the table Jack Doug and the Dentworths were at.

"Hi everyone." Amy said.

"Hey. Jean this is me and Doug's daughter Amy. This is Mr. Dentworth's wife Jean." Jack said.

"Hi nice to meet you." Amy said.

"Nice to meet you. Paul has spoken highly of you." Jean said shaking hands with the girl. "What can I get you?" Amy asked. They all gave drink and food orders.

"Alright it should be out shortly. I'll be back with the drinks." Amy said moving from the table to the counter to place the order for the food and getting drinks.

Pacey came over. "Well how did it go?" He asked.

"Fine. I was introduced to his wife." She said scooping ice.

"Wonder if she knows that husband dearest is blackmailing students to have sex with him?" Pacey wondered out loud.

"I don't know." Amy said.

"Your wrist ok?" Pacey asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Amy said.

Pacey nodded. "Alright. I'm gonna go talk with Ty." Pacey said leaving her. Amy rolled her eyes and picked up the tray and carefully carried it to the table.

"Paul never mentioned you waitresses here.." Mrs. Dentworth said.

"I've been here about a year." Amy said placing the drinks around.

"Oh well I've only been here about 2 times. But it's a nice place." Mrs. Dentworth said.

"Yes it is. Scuse me got another table I need to check on." Amy said walking away. She closed her eyes and walked to her other tables.

"She's hurting." Pacey said to Ty.

"Limping." Ty said.

"I'm gonna go make her take a break." Pacey said getting up. No one liked this plan. Amy was shaking badly and everyone else was uneasy with her waiting on Dentworth. Amy walked back by and headed towards the kitchen. She had the orders for the Dentworths and her parents. When she went over to the table Mr. Dentworth under the table touched her thigh ever so slightly. Ty noticed it and didn't move.

"Alright. Here you go. Just call me if you need anything else." Amy said moving away from the table. She walked into the back and sighed. This was gonna be a long night.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**CLOSE TIME 9: PM**

**ICE HOUSE RESTAURANT**

Amy was wiping down tables when Pacey came out. "Well I see he made eye contact one time." Pacey said.

"Yeah I guess." Amy said wiping off the last table.

"What do you think of Melissa?" Pacey asked.

"She seems ok. Doesn't care for me I don't think." Amy said.

"You had that feeling too?" Pacey asked.

"Had that feeling. She more or less was glaring at me when I came to get Noah." Amy said.

Then as an afterthought. "Heck Noah sensed it. He told me bluntly that she didn't like me." Amy said smirking.

"Leave it to my son to point out the obvious." Pacey said laughing.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"Nothing that I know of. Why?" Pacey asked.

"No reason just curious. Figured you and my fathers along with Dawson would have something planned seeing as I ruined the movie night." Amy said.

Pacey laid down his own rag and walked over and grabbed her. "You listen to me. You didn't ruin anything. What happened last night was more important than a stupid movie. You got that. Never think you ruined anyone's night. Cause I guarantee you that you didn't." Pacey said framing her face and kissing her forehead.

"Ok Uncle Pacey." Amy said.

"Good. Now get home before your fathers call and threaten me." Pacey said. Amy laughed and walked into the back and grabbed her stuff.

"Good Night Uncle Pacey." Amy called walking out of the restaurant.

**JACK/DOUG'S HOUSE**

**10: PM**

The guys were sitting on the couch watching a movie when Amy came through the door. "Hey sweetheart." Jack said.

"Hey." Amy said hanging her coat up and picking up her bag. She was limping slightly.

"How's your knee feeling?" Doug asked.

"Sore. But nothing I can't handle." Amy said limping to the recliner and sitting down in it.

"He mention anything?" She asked.

"No. Did he do something to you? Tonight?" Doug asked.

"Touched my thigh. But he might've just bumped it." Amy said.

"Maybe so. Well this evening wasn't a total disaster." Jack said.

"Oh?" Doug asked confused.

"We had a nice time. Even if we were both nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. We still had a good time." Jack said.

"That's good. I'm gonna go and shower and then go to bed." Amy said.

Jack stood and hugged her. "If you need us come and get us ok. Door is always open." Jack said framing her face.

"I know. I love you." Amy said hugging him again.

"We love you too. So much." Jack said.

"Go get some sleep." Jack said Amy nodded and went upstairs. Jack sat down and got comfortable up against Doug who wrapped his arm around him.

"Think she'll be ok?" Doug asked.

"She's got enough of Jen in her. Yeah she'll make it. It'll be rough but we'll be there for her." Jack said.

"Think she'll ask for help?" Doug wondered.

"No." Jack said. Doug nodded and scooted down on the couch returned his attention to the movie and trying hard not to think of what Dentworth had done to his and Jack's daughter.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**SUNDAY MORNING 11: AM**

**JACK/DOUG'S HOUSE**

Doug came out of his and Jack's bedroom and walked into the kitchen. On the fridge was a note from Amy.

_Gone down the beach for a walk. Need to think. Be back when I get back._

_Love_

_Ames_

Doug sighed and went back upstairs and changed into his jogging pants. Jack woke up to hear the rustling of someone changing. "Nice ass." Jack said.

Doug turned around and smiled. "Glad you approve. I'm going jogging." Doug said leaning back on the bed and kissing Jack passionately.

"Mmmm ok. Amy up?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. She's not here tho. Note said she went for a walk." Doug said putting his socks on. And then slipping on his tennis shoes.

"She must've gotten up early." Jack mused.

"Or didn't sleep at all. I heard her downstairs about 3 this morning when I went to get that glass of water." Doug said.

"It's gonna be a long road. Gonna take time." Jack said.

"Yeah. Alright I'll be back in a while." Doug said kissing Jack again and walking out of their bedroom. Doug jogged every Saturday and Sunday morning. It relaxed him. He jogged 10 miles down the beach and 10 miles back. It gave him time to think of his week and his family. Up ahead he seen a girl with strawberry blond hair sitting starring at the ocean. He knew Amy needed her time to think but watching the girl detoriate was just as hard on him as it was on Jack. Doug jogged over to her and fell onto the ground beside her. "You ok?" Doug asked softly.

"If I said yeah I would be lying. So I'll stick with Maybe." Amy said

"That's good." Doug said.

"Can I ask a question?" Amy said.

'Already did." Doug said smiling.

Amy smirked. "Do you think justice will ever come to him?" Amy asked.

Doug sighed. "I would hope so. You're probably not the first student he's done this too. And if we don't stop him probably won't be the last." Doug said.

"It's so hard to think about telling anyone about this." Amy said.

Doug pulled her into his embrace. "I know. And we'll keep it under wraps. I got an idea." He said.

'What is that?" She asked drying her eyes.

"Jog with me the rest of the way." Doug said.

"Do you honestly think I want to ruin your jogging ritual. Beside I don't think my knee will allow it." Amy said.

"Alright." Doug said standing up. He turned back. 'Ames. You know that me and Jack are always here for you. Right?" Doug asked. Amy nodded turning her head back to the ocean and watching it. Doug sighed and started his jogging up again only back to the house.

**4: PM**

**ICE HOUSE RESTAURANT**

Amy was pulling a shift for Pacey and was cleaning a table when she seen Ty come in. She smirked and walked over to the counter and got a coke and a menu. "You been coming here often? Amy asked playfully.

"Only since I realized there cute girls working here." Ty said joking back at her.

"What do you want?" Amy asked.

"Same as I had the other day Burger with fries." He said.

"Alright it'll be up soon." Amy said going back to the kitchen. When she came back out Melissa was sitting at the counter with her 2 kids.

"Hi can I take your order?" Amy asked.

"Amy is it. This is my kids. Daniel and this is Melanie. This is Dawson's friend Amy." Melissa said.

"Hi guys. Want some cokes?" Amy asked.

"Oh could we get water?" Melissa asked. Amy nodded and took out 3 glasses and filled with ice and water.

"Here you go. You guys know what you want to eat?" Amy asked politely.

"They'll have 3 burgers with fries. And I'll have a chef salad. Well what you had the other day." Dawson said coming up behind em.

"And we'll take it to that table over there." Melissa said pointedly at Dawson.

"I'll bring em over." Amy said nodding to Dawson to go on.

Ty came over and sat down facing her. 'Who was that?" He asked.

"Dawson Leery he and my dad's along with Pacey are good friends since forever. The woman is his girlfriend from Hollywood. And those are her kids." Amy said

"Seems she doesn't care for you." Ty said.

Amy shrugged. "I don't really care. She like Dawson then it's cool." Amy said wiping the counter down.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Ty asked.

"I guess. It'll be people asking questions. If they know. Seeing as Capeside knows everything the minute it happens I guess I'll have to be." Amy said shrugged. She took the tray that had Dawson and his family's order on it and walked over to the table and sat it all down.

"If you need anything else let me know." Amy said. Dawson nodded and Amy walked back over to Ty.

"So where is your little buddy? I wanna meet him." Ty said. Just then Noah came running in from the front and ran straight for Amy's leg. "Ames!" He shouted.

Amy smirked. "Hey buddy." Amy said picking up Noah.

Joey noticed her wince when she strained her wrist. 'Should you be picking him up with your wrist. And why pray tell are you standing on your knee." Joey said.

Amy smirked. " A yes I can pick him up. B uncle Pacey needed help so I came in. And before you ask I took 2 pain relievers with a salad." Amy said.

Ty smiled. "Dang you're sarcastic." He said.

Joey smirked. "She gets it honest. Alright I am gonna go and help Bessy with lunch. Noah come on." Joey said.

"No I wanna stay with Ames." Noah said clinging to Amy's neck.

"No she's working." Joey said.

"Hey hold on one second." Amy said. "Noah there's someone I want you to meet. Ok?" She asked. Noah nodded. "Ok." He said. Amy turned to Ty. "This is a friend of mine. Ty. And he wanted to meet my little buddy." Amy said kissing Noah's head.

"How you doing Noah?" Ty asked.

'Fine. Do you love Ames?" He asked.

Amy smirked. "Buddy you don't have to worry. You're my first little buddy always will be." Amy said setting him down.

"Ok. Bye Ames." He said running after Joey.

"Bye buddy." She said smirking watching him leave.

"You really are good with him." Ty said.

"Well he's my little buddy. I love him." Amy said. Little did Amy know she was being watched by Melissa.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**MONDAY 7: AM**

**MCPHEE/WITTER HOUSE**

Amy limped into the kitchen and sat down at the table. 'Ames are you sure you should go to school today. Your knee is swollen more than it was the night it happened." Jack said. No one said raped. Cause they were scared of hurting Amy.

"I'm fine. Besides mornings are always tougher on me any ways. I'm gonna walk to school and work the muscle a little. I'll see you in 2nd period." Amy said standing up and limping to the sink. Doug came down at that time and kissed Jack on the lips.

"Hey Ames. How's the leg?" He asked.

Amy limped back over to the table and gathered her books. 'Fine." She said.

Doug glared at her. "Then why are you limping?" He asked.

"Just for show. No it's just a little sore." She said glancing at the clock. "Gotta go. Bye guys." She said heading for the front door.

Doug watched and sighed. "She ever gonna admit she's in way to much pain?" He asked.

"No. She's just like Jen in that way." Jack said getting up and setting his cup in the sink.

Doug got up and wrapped his arms around Jack from behind. "You miss her don't you?" He asked.

"Every time I look at Amy I see her." Jack said.

"Amy got her best qualities." Doug said.

"She did. She acts just like her. It's like she's her mom only in a teenaged body." Jack said.

"Well I for one am glad we raised her cause she is one special kid." Doug said turning Jack around and kissing him.

**2ND PERIOD**

Amy and her best friend Jess came into Jack's class. Amy normally came in about 5 minutes before class to see if she needed to come on home after school. When Jack seen her come in limping he frowned. He knew she was pushing herself to the max.

"Hello ladies." Jack said.

"Hi Mr McPhee." Jess said.

"Ames how's the knee doing?" Jack asked.

"It hurts. After lunch I'm gonna take some pain relievers." Amy said.

"Sounds good." Jack said when the rest of the kids came in. Amy sat down and sighed.

**MR. DENTWORTH'S CLASS**

Amy sat and listened to the Algebra teacher. Nothing seemed right anymore. She felt scared to be in this class. When she felt like she couldn't take it no more she raised her hand. "What is it Amy?" He asked.

"I need to go to the nurse's office." Amy said.

"Sorry you'll have to wait." He said going back to his teaching. Amy sank a little further down into her chair. When the bell rang she got up as fast as she could and went straight for the girls bathroom and threw up. Jess who watched her followed.

"Amy?" Jess asked. Amy didn't answer just stayed in the stall breathing heavy. She felt other hands on her and shrugged em off.

"Ames it's me sweetie." Jack said.

"Come on we're gonna go home." Jack said standing up and pulled her with him.

"Thank you Jess." Jack said going past her on the way out.

"No problem. She gonna be ok?" Jess asked.

"I think so." Jack said leading a weak Amy out to his class room.

**7: PM**

**JACK/DOUG'S HOUSE**

Pacey and Joey had came over and were sitting in the living room talking. "Is Amy ok?" Pacey asked.

"She had a bad day. Apparently from what Jess said Dentworth wouldn't let her go to the nurse's office. Amy when class was over ran to the ladies room puking." Jack said.

"Oh dear. Probably seeing him in school where he has threatened her and took her made her upset. She spoken any since you got her home?" Joey asked.

"None. I helped her to her bedroom and she's been holed up in there." Jack said.

"Let me go see if she is ok." Joey said standing.

**AMY'S ROOM**

Amy was laying on her bed when a knock came on her door. "Amy it's Aunt Joey can I come in?" Joey called. Amy didn't say nothing just laid on the bed facing the wall. "Amy come on Jack told us about what happened." Joey said. Amy just shut her close and cried a little. "Alright I'll go back down stairs." Joey said moving away from the door.

**LIVING ROOM**

Jack Doug and Pacey were all talking when Joey came back down. "She won't even answer to say go away." Joey said.

"She was so upset. Jess came and got me said she had thrown up. Amy don't throw up that often." Jack said.

Doug rubbed his back and sighed. 'What are we gonna do?" Doug asked.

"Just give her space. Let her come to us when she needs us." Joey said.

"I don't think I stand by and watch her destroy her self.." Jack said leaning back on the couch.

"Well what about a movie night for us all. Kids included." Pacey said.

"Dawson and Melissa can come and she can bring her 2 kids. What are they're names?" Pacey asked.

"David and Melanie." Amy said walking weakly down the stairs.

"Hey Kiddo." Pacey said. Amy moved into the living room and sat down easily next to Jack and leaned over on him.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to get sick or emotional." Amy said.

Jack wrapped his arm around her. "It's ok. Jess told me what happened. Dentworth shoulda let you go to the restroom or the nurse's office." Jack said.

"I don't know it was just seeing him made it all come to the forefront." Amy said.

"It's perfectly normal. Ames i went and filed the charges against him." Doug said.

"Ok. Do i need to come and say anything?" Amy asked.

"No as a guardian to the minor that he assaulted i can do that." Doug said.

"Umm i don't want anyone to know unless they have to. I don't think much of the gossip but i really don't wanna be labeled the girl Dentworth did." Amy said.

"I'll have Ty and Jessup come do the arresting and make sure they leave your name out of it." Doug said.

Amy reached over and hugged him. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Oh sweetie no thanks needed. I just want you to be happy." Doug said holding her tight.

"It'll be some time for that to happen." Amy said. All 4 grown ups smiled.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**TUESDAY AFTERNOON 5: PM**

**ICE HOUSE RESTAURANT**

Amy was serving a couple of people when she felt eyes on her. She turned and found Ty sitting two tables over from her. "Well look who the cat drug in. Whatcha doing here so late?" Amy asked.

"I'm on the 3-11 shift." Ty said sipping his coffee.

"Well that ain't so bad. You on that shift all week?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. You have a minute to sit down?" He asked.

'Let me go get the order for that table and I'll take a 10 minute break." Amy said.

"Alright." He said. Amy went to the counter and grabbed the order and Pacey caught her.

"Hey when you taking your break?" Pacey asked.

"In a minute. Gonna take my 10 and talk with Ty. Why what's up?" Amy asked.

"Nothing just want you to get off your knee soon." Pacey said.

"I will Uncle Pacey." Amy said picking up the tray and walking to the table with it. When she came back to Ty's table he had gone but left a note.

_Amy_

_Got a call. I'll try to come by tomorrow after I go on shift. I'll talk to you later._

_Ty_

Amy smiled and went back to work.

**8: PM**

**JACK/DOUG HOUSE**

Jack was laying out on the couch his head resting on Doug's thigh when Amy came into the house. "Hey sweetie. How was work?" Jack asked.

"Work. Ty came by but before I could sit and talk with him he got a call." Amy said.

"You and Ty have become friends I see." Doug said smiling.

Amy rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you'd let me go out with him. He's what 8 years my senior?" Amy asked.

"But he's a good kid. He's good at his job." Doug said.

Jack nodded. "He seems to like you." He said sitting up and stretching.

"I like him." Amy said bending and taking her shoes off.

Jack noticed her knee. "It sore?" He asked.

"A little. Gonna ice it." Amy said. Doug got up and walked into the kitchen and snagged the ice pack that he had put in the freezer when he got home.

"Oh thanks." Amy said as he handed it to her. "Douggie I got a question?" Amy said.

"Ask away." Doug said.

"When will he be arrested?" Amy asked softly.

"Probably tomorrow." Doug said.

"K. Thanks." Amy said.

"Like I said last night. No Thanks necessary. Amy you know you may have to testify against him. Right?" Doug asked.

"I know. I'll cross that bridge when it gets here. Um I'm going to bed." Amy said standing.

"Alright Sweetie good night." Jack said hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Good night Douggie." Amy said heading for that stairs.

Doug turned to Jack and asked. 'What time is she in Dentworth's class?"

Jack looked at him. 11:15 to I think 12:30. Why?" Jack asked.

"Cause I wanna arrest him when she's not in class. Cause I swear to god if he looks at her menacingly I'm liable to beat him to death." Doug said.

Jack pulled Doug to him and held him. "Shhh. I know how you feel when he asked for us to go to the movies I wanted to beat him then. But Amy she's acting so brave I can't help but pull from her strength." Jack said still holding Doug.

"What if she breaks Jack? We won't be able to put her back together." Doug said.

"I know." Jack said kissing the side of Doug's head.

"Come on Babe let's go to bed." Jack said standing and holding his hand out to Doug.

**MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT**

**AMY'S ROOM**

Amy was in a fitful dream when she finally woke up she woke with a start. She sat up and was breathing heavy when her stomach lurched and she made a hobbling dash for the bathroom. When she got there she collapsed on the floor and leaned over her knees sobbing. Jack who had gotten up to check on her heard her moving in the bathroom. "Amy?" Jack called through the door. When he didn't get no answer went in and found her sobbing into her hands.

"Oh sweetie." He said sitting down beside her.

"Come here." Jack said pulling her to him and holding as she cried.

"I don't think I can do it anymore. I close my eyes and see him." Amy said sobbing.

"I know baby. I know." Jack said kissing her head.

"I can't even enjoy school cause I'm scared someone will find out." Amy said sucking in a sob.

"Tell me what to do to make it better. Please just tell me what to do." Jack said letting tears slip down his cheeks.

"Daddy let me go." Amy said weakly.

"What." Jack said confused.

"Let me go. NOW." Amy pushing away from him and throwing up in the toilet.

"Oh." Jack said getting the urgency and moving to rub her back.

"Make it stop." Amy pleaded.

Jack held her to him and rocked her with her crying. "I'll try." Jack said crying himself silently.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok folks sorry about the double chapter. Here is the original new chapter. Hope you like.**

**WEDNESDAY MORNING 7:15 AM**

**JACK/DOUG HOUSE**

Jack was sitting in the kitchen eating toast. Doug came down and noticed his haggard look. "You sick last night?" Doug asked touching his shoulder moving around the table.

"No but our girl was. She was out of it." Jack said.

"How out of it?" Doug asked sitting down.

"Throwing up and crying. She was begging for me to make it go away,." Jack said bending his head and sighing.

"I'm sorry I was a mess last night Dad." Amy said coming into the kitchen.

Jack sat up and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. We all have bad dreams." Jack said.

"But I doubt you and Douggie get up and sob about em." Amy said.

"No comment." Doug said smirking.

"Really it's no big deal." Jack said getting and hugging her. "You think you wanna go to school?" He asked.

"Yeah might as well." Amy said.

"Alright." Jack said sitting back down.

**1:30 PM**

**HIGH SCHOOL **

Amy and Jess were standing at their lockers when they seen Doug and 2 officers walk past. Doug threw Amy a wink and kept on walking. In about 5 minutes later the students stood and watched as the Algebra teacher was escorted out in hand cuffs. Jack who had been in his class grading papers between classes was startled when he heard an outburst. "It's her. She's the one who accused me of this crap." Dentworth yelled pointing to Amy. Jack stood and walked out and leaned on the door frame. Amy who had her back turned to the crowd just continued plundering in her locker. Only person who could see her face was Jess. And she seen the tears. Once the officers had escorted Dentworth off the premises

Jack hollered. "Alright everyone get whatcha got to get done and get to class before the bell rings." He said stepping back into his class.

Jess turned to Amy and wrap her arm around her. "It's alright now. He can't hurt you." Jess said holding a shaky Amy.

**5: PM**

**ICE HOUSE RESTAURANT**

Amy was walking in a haze after the afternoon's shock. She went on autopilot through the whole rest of the day. She jumped slightly when Ty and Doug touched her shoulders at the same time. "Whoa there. Jumpy today are we?" Ty asked lightly chuckling.

"Just a little." Amy said moving past them and grabbing menus and silverware.

"They don't need the menus Ames. I got 4 burgers going now. Joey is coming in with Noah." Pacey said from the kitchen.

"Ok." Amy said putting the menus away just as Dawson and Melissa came in.

"Uncle Pacey might wanna make that 6 burgers." Amy said.

"Why 6 I thought you were eating rabbit food?" Pacey asked coming out and seeing Dawson and his girlfriend. "Oh now I see why 6 . Hi guys." Pacey said.

"Hey Pace. Me and Melissa wanted to come and share some news." Dawson said.

"What's that." Pacey asked.

"Well I was hoping everyone could be here to hear it. Where's Jack and Joey?" Dawson asked.

"Jack is grading papers. Said he would come by about 5:30." Doug said.

"And Joey should be here in a minute. Well speaking of the gorgeous devil herself." Pacey said hugging his wife.

"Hey everyone." Joey said.

Noah who had been standing behind her saw Amy. "AMES!" He shouted.

Amy smirked and picked him up. "Hey there little buddy." Amy said kissing his head.

"Hey there Noah." Dawson said.

"Hi. Ames I wanna play out back. Don't Daddy give you a bweak?" Noah asked.

"He does but I think that Uncle Dawson has something to say to everyone." Amy said.

Just then Jack came in and nudged Doug who jumped. Everyone laughed.

"Jack McPhee I oughta." Doug said cut off by Jack kissing him.

"Well now that everyone is here Amy will you help me carry everything out?" Pacey asked.

"Sure. Excuse me." Amy said setting Noah down.

"I come too?" Noah asked.

"No you stay with mommy Noah." Pacey said. Noah folded his arms over his chest and pouted. Amy followed Pacey into the kitchen and came out carrying a tray with 7 burgers on it. Pacey came out then with Amy's salad and Noah's Peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

'Alright I think we have 2 tables open in the back." Pacey said.

"30 and 35 are open." Amy said.

"Sounds good." Pacey said going to the tables. Amy following him and setting her tray down and helping him pull chairs out to put the table together. They were laughing which surprised Doug Jack and Joey to see Amy laugh heartedly. When the tables were together everyone sat down. Ty was sitting beside Amy and Noah was beside her in a booster seat.

'Alright Dawson we're all here." Pacey said digging into his burger.

"Well I asked Melissa to marry me and she said yes." Dawson said. Everyone almost choked on their burgers.

"Congratulations I guess." Pacey said.

"Yeah Congrats guys." Doug said slapping Dawson on the back. No one said much after that until Ty asked a question.

"Sheriff how did the arrest of the teacher go?" Ty asked.

"You arrested him today?" Pacey asked Doug.

"We did. Got him on statgetory rape." Doug said.

"Wow. Can't believe he's behind bars." Joey said.

"He is." Doug said.

Just then one of the other waiters came back. "Excuse sorry boss. Amy got a couple out her who wants you to wait on them." He said.

"Tell em she's on break." Pacey said.

"It's ok I'll go do it and be back in a bit." Amy said standing.

"Amy you need to rest your knee." Pacey said.

"I took something for it before I left school Uncle Pacey. I'll be fine. Be back in a minute everyone." Amy said leaving the table.

"Was she in the room when you arrested him Douggie?" Pacey asked.

"No I made sure she was in the hall. But he claimed she caused it on the way out." Doug said.

"WHAT? That..." Pacey stopped noticing his son look at him. "She didn't cause it. She was trying to protect someone." Pacey said quietly but harshly.

"I know that Pace. But when and if it goes to trial the jury is gonna see a teenage girl. And a teacher with enough credits due him. Who do you think they're gonna believe." Doug asked.

"Well dangit Doug we gotta make em believe Amy." Pacey said. Doug was about to say something when Amy came back in.

'Sorry it was just the Jeffersons." She said.

Pacey smirked. "She still on crutches?" He asked.

"No they gave her a cane." Amy said sitting down and sighing.

"Too the future." Joey said smiling.

"To the future." Everyone said clinging soda glasses together.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**FRIDAY 5: PM**

**ICE HOUSE RESTAURANT**

Amy was waiting her tables when Jean Dentworth came in. Amy stopped and looked at her. "Mrs. Dentworth um can I get you anything?" Amy asked unsure what to do.

"Water would be fine. Would you mind taking a break?" Jean asked.

Amy looked around. "No ma'am I wouldn't. If you would like to take the booth in the back I'll be there in a minute.." Amy said. Jean nodded and went to the back. Amy walked to the counter and got glasses of water. She got herself some salad. She was just picking up the stuff when Ty and Doug came in.

"Hey." Ty said.

"Hi. Ryan is in back let me get him. I need to tend to something." Amy said.

"Ryan! You got a table to tend to." Amy said pushing the swinging door open.

"Who. Oh hi Sheriff. Deputy." Ryan said.

"Let Uncle Pacey know that I am taking my dinner break." Amy said moving with the tray in her hand.

"Alright." Ryan said.

Amy moved to the booth that Mrs. Dentworth was sitting in. 'Sorry about that but I had to get someone to cover a table for me." Amy said.

"Oh that's alright. I understand completely." Jean said.

"I brought your water. I hope you don't mind but I haven't eaten much today so I brought my dinner." Amy said.

"Oh my please eat. I don't want to take your dinner away from you. I just want to talk." Jean said.

'Alright Mrs. Dentworth." Amy said.

"Oh please call me Jean. Mrs. Dentworth makes me wanna hurl." Jean said.

Amy smiled. "Alright." Amy said.

"Do you mind if I am blunt?" Jean asked.

"Go right ahead. I live with a Sheriff so I'm used to bluntness." Amy said earning some laughter from Jean.

"I bet you are. Reason I asked to talk with you is I wanna know if the rumor that I heard is true. Did my husband Rape you?" Jean asked.

Amy set her fork down. "I wish the rumors weren't true. But they are. 2 weeks ago your husband told me to follow him to a family vacation spot. He tied me to a bed and raped me. In the process of me trying to get away I sprained my wrist and knee." Amy said looking down.

"I see. Did he make any other advances on you?" Jean asked.

"He did. He made several that I more or less told him was sick. He hit me once but that was all. Mrs. I mean Jean. Your husband was a dedicated teacher. He was an excellent teacher. And trust me when I say this. I begged Sheriff Witter to not arrest him at the school. I begged him." Amy said.

"Oh I believe you. I had suspected that he was doing something like this a while ago." Jean said.

'Did you ever think about confronting him about it?" Amy asked then put her hands up. "None of my business. I'm sorry." She said.

Jean shook her head. "No you're right I shoulda confronted him. But I guess I was scared." Jean said.

"I understand." Amy said.

"You know out of all the girls he probably has done this too. No one has had the guts to report him like you did. Thank you. Thank you for getting my husband help. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go and talk with my husband. I hope you get the help and reassurance you need in this time." Jean said.

"Thank you. Jean? Thank you for believing me. A lot of other wives woulda called me a sick kid and told me to get some help." Amy said.

"A lot of wives would of been in denial. I'm not." Jean said smiling and patting Amy's hand. "Oh Amy if you wanna talk call me. I won't mind." Jean said and left at that. Amy sat staring at her salad when she noticed movement across from her.

"Wanna talk about it?" Ty asked.

"The woman thanked me. Who would thank the person who had the husband arrested." Amy said getting up and cleaning off the table moving behind the counter where Pacey and Doug were talking.

"Probably somebody glad that their husband is getting the help he needs." Ty said.

Amy shrugged. "I don't know. She said suspected it before. But was scared to say anything to him about it." Amy said taking a sip of her soda.

"Maybe she was scared every time the phone rang?" Pacey asked.

"Who was the woman you had dinner with?" Doug asked.

"Jean Dentworth. Wanted to ask me if the rumors she heard were true or not." Amy said.

"And what did you tell her?" Doug asked.

"I told her the truth. I ain't about to lie to the woman." Amy said throwing the dish cloth onto the counter next to the drinks.

"Look if she testifies in court that you talked with her then it could get ugly. He could be let out." Doug said.

'Well then I guess I took a big risk. Excuse me I have a table to tend to." Amy said walking off. Pacey Doug and Ty shared a guilty look.

**8: PM**

**GAYLE LEERY'S HOUSE**

Amy had decided to visit Gayle Leery for a few minutes. She walked in to see Daniel and Melanie working on something with Gayle. "Hi Aunt Gayle." Amy said.

Gayle smiled at the girl. "Hi sweetie." Gayle said walking over and hugging her.

"Sorry to just drop by. But I just need someone to talk to." Amy said.

Gayle nodded. "We were just making cookies care to join us?" Gayle asked.

"Um sure." Amy said.

"Hey guys Amy is gonna help us." Gayle said.

Daniel and Melanie both yelled. "Cool." At the same time.

Amy smirked. "What kinda cookies are you making?" Amy asked.

"Chocolate chip. But we're making them for Halloween. Do you have a costume?" Melanie asked.

"No I don't think I am gonna dress up this year. But I will be taking my cousin out trick or treating. He's gonna be a tiger." Amy said.

"Noah is gonna be a tiger?" Gayle asked laughing.

"Yeah. Uncle Pacey bout had a heart attack." Amy said.

"What did Pacey have a heart attack about?" Dawson asked coming into the kitchen.

"Noah's costume for Halloween." Gayle said.

Dawson wrapped his arms around Amy and held her from behind for a minute. "Can I take Amy out back for a minute?" Dawson asked.

Gayle looked at the girl. "Of course. But you might wanna ask her first." Gayle said.

"Of course. Amy would mind coming out onto the porch with me?" Dawson asked.

"Sure Uncle Dawson." Amy said walking behind him out onto the porch.

"Alright Kiddo i need to know you're ok." Dawson said sitting down on the swing.

"I think i am. Not sure." Amy said.

"That ain't no answer. Jack or Doug hasn't mentioned you talking about that night." Dawson said.

"Cause it happened and there is nothing anyone can do to change it." Amy said.

"But Ames you need about it. With someone." Dawson said.

"Ok. " Amy said. Dawson hugged her smiling.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**SATURDAY MORNING 11: AM**

**JACK/DOUG'S HOUSE**

Amy was in kitchen reading something out of one of her text books when Pacey came into the kitchen. "Ok why is it every time I come over you're reading a text book?" Pacey asked.

'Cause I wanna keep up on my studies. Where's my buddy?" Amy asked standing and grabbing a glass from the cabinet. "Want some juice?" Amy asked.

"Please. I need all the nourishment to play against both Jack and Douggie." Pacey said when the men came down the stairs in jersey's and shorts.

"What are you rambling about Lil brother?" Doug asked.

"Oh nothing. Me and Amy were just discussing her weekend activities." Pacey said taking the glass of Orange Juice from Amy and sitting down.

"What is it just you 3 playing?" Amy asked.

"No Dawson is gonna meet us at the court. Amy Joey said to tell you Noah wants to start Trick or treating about 7." Pacey said.

"Alright I'll go on over about 4 and help her get him ready." Amy said.

Just then the phone rang and Jack answered. "Hello?" He asked. "Oh sure. Hold on. Ames it's Uncle Dawson." Jack said handing her the phone.

"Hey Uncle Dawson." Amy said.

'Hey. Listen I wouldn't ask but do you mind escorting Melanie and Daniel as well. Like I said I wouldn't ask but Melanie wanted you to take em." Dawson said.

"Sure. Have em ready by 7 and I'll come and get em. They can keep Noah out of trouble." Amy said.

"Great sounds good. Tell Jack Doug and Pacey I'll see em a bit." Dawson said. 'Will do." Amy said hanging up.

"What did Dawson want Honey?" Doug asked.

"Oh just if I would take Melanie and Daniel trick or treating for him and Melissa." Amy said getting a sandwich for herself.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Jack asked.

"It'll be ok. Besides Aunt Gretchen is taking Sarah so we can go together." Amy said.

"Alright. Well we best be getting to the court before Dawson can get any warm ups on us." Doug said leaning down and kissing Amy's cheek.

Pacey picked at her and smiled. "See ya Ames." Pacey said going to tackle his brother.

Jack sat down beside her. "Why not call Ty and see if he'll go with you?" Jack asked.

"I might." Amy said.

"Ok. Have fun." Jack said kissing her head.

"K." She said going back to her book.

**4: PM**

Amy had decided to do exactly what Jack mentioned and call Ty see if he wanted to with them. So that was she was fixing to do. "Hello?" Ty answered

"Hi it's Amy." She said.

"Hey Amy. Whatcha doing on this fine day?" Ty asked.

"Well at 5 I am going to Joey and Pacey's and helping to dress up Noah. Reason I called was. I was wondering if you would like to come Trick or Treating with us." Amy asked.

'Sounds good. What are you going as so I can be the knight and shining armor." Ty said making Amy laugh.

"I ain't wearing a costume. But I do have 3 kids who are probably gonna be something you can be a knight to." Amy said.

"3? I thought your aunt and uncle only had the 1?" Ty said.

"They do. But Dawson's fiancee's kids wanna go as well. So I have a 12 8 and 3 year old to keep in line." Amy said.

"Well then I guess I am your knight in shining armor anyway you look at it. So what time?" Ty asked.

"About 7 in front of the Ice house?" Amy asked.

"Sounds good. See ya then." Ty said and hung up.

**6: PM**

**JOEY AND PACEY'S HOUSE**

Amy was squatting in front of Noah doing his Puppy face with make up. "Ames why does Melanie and Daniel have to come with us?" Noah asked.

'Cause they asked and it would be rude to say no." Amy said applying his pocka dots.

"Alwight. Anyone else gonna wain on this pawade?" Noah asked.

"Nobody just Ty. But he's just there to help me watch out for you 3. You're my main concern. Melanie and Daniel can watch themselves." Amy said touching his nose.

'Alright make up is done. Let's get your costume on." Amy said as Joey came in.

"Did I hear correctly Dawson called and asked you to take the 2 brats along with you?" Joey asked.

"Yeah he did. Said Melanie wanted to go with us." Amy said adjusting the sleeves on the costume. Joey who was in the door frame smiled. Amy was like a second mom to Noah. Joey had to admire the girl she was balancing everything about that night good. No one seen her break much. Only if she had a tired spell.

"Alright go show momma." Amy said.

"Oh my look at the cute puppy dog." Joey said.

"Take picture." Noah instructed. Joey and Amy laughed.

'Alright. I know your daddy will wanna see ya as well so why don't we stop by the basketball court." Joey said.

"Okey dokey." Noah said. Amy laughed.

"Alright come on." Joey said taking his hand and him searching for Amy's hand,

**BASKETBALL COURT**

Dawson Pacey Jack and Doug were all sitting on the bleachers resting from last half of the game. Doug and Pacey won of course. "Good game guys." Doug said.

"Yeah it was good to get out and play like that. Been a while since I had some competition." Pacey said.

"Yeah." Jack said leaning back on his elbows beside Doug.

"Dawson why did you ask Amy to take Daniel and Melanie trick or treating?" Pacey asked.

"Cause Melanie was begging Melissa and she said fine. I figured Amy wouldn't mind." Dawson said.

"She said she didn't." Jack said. Just then they heard laughter coming from 2 familiar people.

"Hey ladies what brings you 2 here?" Dawson asked.

"Well we thought you might like to see this cute Puppy we found." Joey said indicating Noah.

"Oh what a cute Puppy." Pacey said tickling Noah.

"Stop it daddy." Noah said.

"Amy think you can handle 3 kids?" Pacey asked.

"I won't be alone. Ty is gonna meet me at the ice house in a while." Amy said.

"Wow. He must be interested in you." Dawson said.

"I asked him. Figured if he had to work he would tell me." Amy said.

"Well maybe you can talk a little.:" Jack said.

"Maybe." Amy said looking at the ground.

"What is it?" Joey asked.

"Nothing." Amy said.

"No you had something on your mind. Spill." Dawson said.

Amy sighed and sat down on the bleacher beside Doug. "I don't get it. Mrs. Dentworth suspected her husband was doing something like raping students. Why wouldn't she go to the police. If only just to investigate it." Amy said.

"Maybe she was like you. Protecting their kids. She had others to think about." Jack said.

"I guess. Just has been weighing on my mind." Amy said.

"I bet." Pacey said.

"Any ways Noah buddy me and you better get to the restaurant and see if Melanie and Daniel and Ty are there." Amy said getting up.

"Ok. Bye mommy." Noah said kissing Joey.

"Bye baby have fun." Joey said hugging and kissing her little boy.

"Ok. Go kiss and Hug daddy and your uncles." Amy said.

"Ok." Noah said giving Doug Jack Pacey and Dawson hugs and kisses.

"Alright see ya later." Amy said taking Noah's hand.

"She'll make a good mom. In the distant future." Joey said.

"Yeah you better be saying distant." Jack said smirking.

"Please let it be Distant. She can handle it I think. But I don't know about Jack and me being grandparents." Doug said causing everyone to laugh.

**7: PM**

**ICE HOUSE RESTAURANT**

Ty was sitting at the counter talking with one of the other waitresses when Gayle came in with Daniel and Melanie. "Hi you must Ty." Gayle said.

"Yes I am." Ty said.

"I'm Gayle Leery Dawson's mom." She said.

"Oh nice to meet you. And these must be Daniel and Melanie." Ty said.

"Yes we are. Where is Amy?" Melanie asked.

"She had to take Noah to the bathroom." Ty said.

"Oh." Melanie said.

"Alright well Melissa asked that they be back before 11." Gayle said.

"Hey Aunt Gayle. Hi kids." Amy said coming back with a recostumed Noah.

"Hi Sweetie. Hey where did you get the new Puppy?" Gayle asked tickling Noah.

"Must everyone tickle my tummy?" Noah asked.

Amy squatted in front of him and smiled. "Well it's so cute we can't help but tickle it." Amy said. "Tell Melissa they'll be back by 9. Noah will probably be tuckered out by then." Amy said to Gayle.

'Alright. You guys have fun. Be safe." Gayle said leaving the restaurant.

"You 3 ready?" Amy asked. All 3 kids nodded.

"Ok we're gonna go for about 5 blocks on both sides of the roads. So Daniel and Melanie I want you in front of me and Ty. Noah you hold my hand buddy." Amy said.

"Alright let's go." Amy said leading them outside. In the kitchen Dawson Joey Jack Doug Pacey and Gayle all stood watching them leave smiling when Ty gently took Amy's hand. The 5 grown ups smiled softly. This man was right for their girl.

TBC

MORE TO COME SOON!!! FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED.


	23. Chapter 23

**NOV- 1ST 9: AM**

CAPESIDE HIGH

Amy was doing her locker check when some kids were talking behind her. "Ain't Dentworth ever coming back?" A girl asked. "I think he may not be coming back." Another guy said. "Who put the rumor he raped a girl out any ways?" The first girl asked. "Probably some Sophomore." The 2nd guy said. Amy held her head down and fought back tears. Jesse came up and wrapped her arms around her and walked her out of the hall into Jack's class room. "What's wrong?" Jack asked worried.

"A couple of the Freshmen were talking about you know who." Jesse said.

"Oh no." Jack said squatting in front of Amy who was almost in hysterics. "Jesse could you go to the office ask them to call Sheriff Witter for me?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Jesse said running out of the room..

Jack rubbed Amy's back a little. "Ames. What did they say?" Jack asked.

"Mentioned it all being a rumor. Daddy I didn't make it up." Amy said sobbing harder.

"Oh sweetie I know you didn't. Mrs. Dentworth knows it too." Jack said hugging her.

**CAPESIDE P.D.**

Doug was sitting at his desk when Pacey and Dawson came in. They were both smirking. "What are you delinquents smiling about." Doug asked.

"Nothing. Did Amy mention anything about her "date" last night." Pacey asked.

"No. Don't think I consider it a date when they were watching 3 kids." Doug said looking at his brother and friend.

Just then his phone rang. "Sheriff Witter." He said.

"Sheriff this is Nancy from Capeside High. Mr. McPhee has asked for you to come get Amy Lindley." Nancy said.

"Is she ok?" Doug asked worried. It wasn't like Jack to ask him to pick Amy up.

"I have no clue sir. Mr. McPhee sent a Jesse Yasson to have me call you." Nancy said.

"Thank you." Doug said hanging the phone up.

"Is something wrong?" Pacey asked.

"Jack had the office call me to come get Amy." Doug said standing up to gather his things.

"Why don't we come with you." Pacey said.

"You sure?" Doug asked looking the younger men.

"Yeah. Amy may need more than you 2." Dawson said. With that the 3 men walked out of the police department.

**CAPESIDE HIGH SCHOOL.**

Jack had gotten one of the other teachers to take his 9:30 class so he could wait with Amy in the teacher's lounge. Doug Pacey and Dawson came in to see Jack holding a very subdued Amy in his arms. "What happened?" Doug asked walking over to them.

"Some girls were talking about Dentworth. Amy over heard em saying it was all a rumor." Jack said.

"I forgot how horrible teenage girls can be." Pacey said.

Doug squatted in front of Amy and looked at her puffy eyes. "Amy? Do you wanna stay?" He asked.

"I have to go to Dad's class and I have all my other classes." Amy said getting hysterical again.

"Amy. Calm down sweetie. I'll get assignments from your classes. The principle knows all about Dentworth. And he told me to tell you anytime you need away from here til the end of the school year to just take it." Jack said.

"I just want to not be here no more." Amy said brokenly.

"Alright let's get your bag and take you home." Doug said. Amy stood up and wobbled when Pacey caught her.

"Whoa there pretty girl. What have you eaten today?" Pacey asked.

"Nothing but had some orange juice at breakfast." Amy said.

"Ames you shoulda ate something." Jack said pushing himself up and off the couch.

"Alright well why don't you come to the house with me and Joey. Noah is wanting you to look with him through his stash of candy." Pacey said.

"I'll get your assignments." Jack said hugging her to him tightly. Amy just held onto him. Sometime she needed Jack to make everything ok.

TBC

MORE TO COME!!! FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter. I will have next chapter up sometime soon seeing as it is not written don't know when tho. Keep on reading please,

ICE HOUSE

3: PM NOV 1ST

Jean Dentworth came into the restaurant and sat down at a table. She noticed to her surprise Doug Witter sitting at the counter talking with his brother. When he came over he sat down. "Hi Mrs. Dentworth." Doug said.

"Oh Sheriff Witter how are you today?" Jean asked.

"Fine. How are you?" He asked.

"Fine. I came in hoping to see Amy. I figured me and her could maybe have a late lunch?" Jean said.

"Sounds nice. Um Mrs. Dentworth can I ask a question?" Doug asked.

"I think I know the question. Am I spending time with Amy to get to know the case? And if I do know it will I help my husband get out?" Jean asked. Doug looked down embarrassed.

"Sheriff you have no need to be ashamed of thinking that. You're protecting that girl. And my answer is I just wanna try to ease her pain. My husband caused a considerable amount of pain for her and I feel like I should try to relieve it." Jean said.

"Well she had a rough day today so me and Jack pulled out of school today." Doug said.

"Oh poor girl." Jean said.

Just then Amy came up and sat 2 cokes in front of them and smiled. "Hey Miss. Jean." Amy said.

"Hi Dear. Would you have a break to take and sit with an old woman and indulge her in some conversation?" Jean asked.

"Let me go get my some soda and then I'll come on over. Everything is pretty low key right now." Amy said.

"Oh good dear." Jean said. Amy left and went back to the counter Jean and Doug watched her all the way.

"Sheriff that girl is a good person. If you and Mr. McPhee think she's gonna let anyone step on her. You're wrong. She was done wrong once and that means she won't let it happen again." Jean said.

Doug nodded and got up. "Thank you." He said moving away.

Amy slid into the seat he vacated and smiled. "So what didja wanna talk about?" Amy asked. Doug stood at the counter and watched the girl who had became his daughter.

9: PM

JACK/DOUG'S HOUSE

Jack was on the couch grading papers when Doug came in from patrol. "Hey." Jack said when Doug leaned in and kissed him.

"Hey. Grading papers?" He asked.

"Yeah. Figured I should try to get to some of em before the end of the year." Jack said reviewing a paper.

"Guess who I talked with today?" Doug said sitting down in the recliner to Jack's right.

"Who?" Jack asked looking up.

"Jean Dentworth. She was in the Ice House waiting to speak with Amy." Doug said.

"Really?" Jack asked surprised.

"Yeah. Said she just wanted to check on her." Doug said.

"Hmmm Amy come talk with her?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I asked her if welll she sorta guessed my question. Said that she knew that her husband had hurt Amy badly and she felt she needed to try to relieve that hurt. Said that I had no reason to be worried. But I can't keep a close on em." Doug said.

Jack laid his papers down and walked over and sat down in Doug's lap. "Douggie Amy can hold her own. She's been doing it for so long." Jack said sadly.

"Jean said that Amy wouldn't let anyone hurt her." Doug said.

"She's closed her heart. Tomorrow I am gonna talk to the principle about her taking time off. Maybe til after the trial." Jack said.

'Sounds good. I asked Ty today if he wanted to be on Nights during the trial." Doug said.

"He gonna try to go?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Doug said.

"I have an idea I need a shower. Care to join me?" Jack asked.

"Ohhhh yeah." Doug said taking Jack's outstretched hand and following.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

_Here you go. more Angst is coming. Gotta go through court. And maybe something else._

NOV 2ND 12: PM

ICE HOUSE

Amy was moving around working with customers when she noticed a group of men capesides's finest come in. "Hey guys how many?" She asked.

"Uh Ames they're waiting on us." Doug said.

"Ok. Back table is open should fit you all. I'll have Ryan come take drink orders." Amy said.

"Wait aren't you our waitress?" Ty asked.

"No. Ryan is but I'll advise him not to get anything wrong." Amy said smacking Ty's arm with a menu she was holding.

Ben Harper one of Ty's friends snorted. "Ty has got it bad for Sheriff Witter's daughter." He said.

Ty just smirked and watched Amy go into the back.

Ryan came back and took all the drink orders. "Alright I think Amy will bring the drinks back." Ryan said.

"Where did she go anyways?" Doug asked.

"Pacey needed help in the back." Ryan said walking off.

BACK ROOM

Amy was leaned over the toilet emptying her stomach. Joey came in and squatted next to her. "Sweetie you ok?" Joey asked.

"I think so. Must've been something I ate." Amy said.

"Yeah. Let me get you some water." Joey said running for the sink. Amy got her wits about her and took the glass from Joey and sipped it.

"Ok. Wanna go home?" Joey asked.

"No. I'll just finish my shift out." Amy said getting up and splashing water on her face.

"Ok. I'll let Pacey know you might need to head out early." Joey said. Amy nodded and cleaned off her face and went back out. Joey went in search of Pacey who was talking with Doug and his officers.

"Hey Joey. Has Ryan or Amy one gotten the drink orders filled?" Pacey asked.

"Uh I think Amy is getting em now. Pace we need to talk." Joey said.

"Alright. Excuse me fellas." Pacey said following Joey to the back.

"I just found Amy throwing up in the bathroom." Joey said.

"What?? Is she ok?" Pacey asked.

'She says it's just something she ate." Joey said.

"But you think otherwise?" Pacey guessed.

"I do. I think we need to tell Jack and Doug. Otherwise she won't." Joey said.

"Alright I'll see about telling em tonight when they come have they're weekly night out." Pacey said.

"Ok. I need to go get Noah from Preschool." Joey said kissing Pacey and leaving.

4: PM

ICE HOUSE

Amy was washing up some of the few dishes that were stacked in the back when Ryan and his friend Dustin came back. 'Amy that cop fella is asking for you." Ryan said.

"Thanks." She said rinsing her hands off. Amy stepped out of the back and saw Ty at the table he normally sat at. She walked over and sat down smirking.

"Either you have a straight gut or you came back to check up on me." Amy said.

"You caught me. I noticed when you came out with drinks that you looked Paler." Ty said.

Amy looked down. "Yeah. Cause I got sick in the bathroom." Amy said.

"Sorry to hear that. You feel better?" Ty asked.

"Not really. Feel really nauseous." Amy said.

"Told your dads?" Ty asked.

"No. I don't wanna tell em cause it'll be something they'll worry about. They don't need that." Amy said.

"Ames!!!!!!!!" Noah yelled running into the restaurant and over to his favorite person.

"Hey Buddy." Amy said turning so she could pick him up.

"Ames I wanna show you what I drew in Peeschool." Noah said.

Amy smirked and seen Ty smirking as well. "Alright Buddy let me finish talking with Ty he has to go back out on patrol." Amy said.

"I wanna go." Noah said.

"Buddy can you do me a favor?" Ty asked.

"I can twy." Noah said.

"Can you watch your cousin for me while I go out on patrol?" Ty asked.

"Sure." Noah said.

"I'm gonna go get out on patrol before Sheriff calls me in. I'll try to come by tomorrow." Ty said.

"Ok." Amy said smirking as he tickled Noah's chin.

"I like him." Noah said.

"I like him too. Let's go see what your uncles are up to." Amy said.

"Spying with Mommy and Daddy at the swinging door." Noah said. Amy smirked at 4 year old ratting the grown ups out.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Here you go. please send feedback i l;ive for it.**

NOV-4TH

ICE HOUSE

Amy was coming out of the back when she seen Jean Dentworth Jack and Doug all sitting with Pacey and Joey Dawson and his fiancee Melissa. "Amy!" She heard her name called and turned to see Ty standing smirking at her.

"Hey. I figured you'd be working." Amy said making her to the table with everyone. "Hey all.' Amy said as cheerful as she can.

"Hey Ames." Everyone said.

"Sorry Ty caught me over by the counter what can I get everyone." Amy said.

"Douggie you aren't working that poor boy to death are you?" Pacey asked.

"No. In fact I asked him to join us for lunch." Doug said.

"Amy why won't you eat with us?" Jean Dentworth asked.

"I will in a few. I need to grab the other 2 tables." Amy said taking everyone's drink orders.

"Ames?" Noah asked.

Amy squatted at his chair between Doug and Pacey. "What Buddy?" She asked.

"I want choccy milk." Noah said.

"Ok Buddy." Amy said getting to her feet only a little too fast.

Dizziness washed over her and she almost tumbled over if Ty hadn't noticed and caught her. "Whoa there. You ok?" Ty asked.

"Yeah just got up too fast. You eating with em?" Amy asked.

"Depends. Are you coming to join us?" Ty asked smirking.

"I just might." She said.

"Come on Ty join us." Doug said moving his and chair and Pacey moving Noah's chair over.

"Sounds good. If no one else minds." Ty said.

"Not at all. We enjoy watching you tease Amy." Pacey said smirking at Ty.

"Ok 3 sprites 4 ice teas. and 2 coffees and 1 choccy milk." Amy said placing glasses around the table and Noah's sippy cup in front of him.

"Thank you Ames." Noah said taking his milk.

"Sure thing buddy. I put your food order in but Ryan and Jeff are the cooks so don't know what or when it'll come out." Amy said.

"Wait Ryan Morehead is cooking?" Joey asked.

"Yes. I wouldn't of believed it but I seen it with my own two eyes." Amy said.

"Tell Ryan he's taking over for you in 10 minutes. You're taking lunch break and eating with us. Noah's orders." Pacey said

"Ok. Let me grab the food orders and give Ryan the message." Amy said walking away.

"She is so good to everyone." Jean Dentworth said.

"Yeah. I can't imagine how the trial is gonna effect her." Jack said.

"Like everything else. She will take it hard but hide it." Pacey said.

"Hide it. Why would that poor girl hide from anything?" Jean Dentworth asked.

"Just the way she's programmed. Her mother was the same way." Dawson said.

Amy came back with the plates of food with Ryan behind her. "Alright food is here." Amy said setting a tray holder on the floor. Amy passed out food and gave the trays and tray holders back to Ryan.

"Alright everyone let's dig in." Jack said.

Noah who was sitting across from Amy made a fuss. "I wanna sit with Ames." He said.

"Come here buddy." Amy said moving her chair back and him climbing into her lap.

"Ok now we can eat." Noah said. Everyone laughed.

AN HOUR LATER

Amy was finishing up cleaning a table when a couple of people came in. "Hi welcome to Ice House how many?" She asked.

"4." The taller man said.

"Right this way." Amy said going to a table that had been cleared.

"Here you go. Here is some menus and give me a minute and I'll be back for your drink orders." She said. When she walked away one of the men leaned over to his friend.

"Isn't that the girl who made the accusation about being raped by a teacher?" He asked,.

"I believe so." One of the girls said.

"Hi sorry. What can I get you to drink?" Amy asked smiling.

After they placed their orders Amy went back to the back where Ryan and Pacey were talking. "Some people make me sick." Amy spewed.

"What people?" Ryan asked.

"The 2 couples who just came in. I left the table and guess what I heard. They think my accusation of rape is bogus." Amy said.

"They're just kids Amy. Besides you were maturer than they were. You graced em with a smile and never back down." Pacey said.

"You're right. Thanks guys." Amy said placing there orders with Ryan and getting their drinks.

8: PM

DOUG/JACK'S HOUSE

Doug was sitting at the kitchen table eating when the phone rang. "Hello?" He said.

"Douggie. I need your help." Pacey said.

"Ok whatcha need. I'm off duty tonight tho." Doug said.

"Well that's fine. I thought you and Jack should know what happened just before the dinner rush. Some of the high school seniors came in and started talking about Amy and Dentworth." Pacey said.

"Oh man. How did she take it?" Doug asked. Jack came in about that time and sat down.

"She was brave. You and Jack should be proud of her. She never let them get to her." Pacey said.

"Thanks Pace. She gonna be home soon?" Doug asked.

"I guess. Her and Joey went to the store for something." Pacey said.

"Ok. Talk to you later." Doug said hanging up.

"How do who handle it?" Jack asked.

"Some high school kids came into the restaurant just before the dinner rush and talked about Amy and Dentworth. Something was said about Amy falsely accusing Dentworth of Rape." Doug said.

"Damn." Jack said.

"Pacey said Amy was a champ tho. She never said nothing just put on a smile and did their table professionally." Doug said.

"I figured she would." Jack said.

"We got ourselves a brave girl." Doug said taking Jack's hand.

"We sure do. Now to get her through the trial and then we may just be in the homestretch." Jack said.

PACEY/JOEY'S HOUSE

Amy and Joey were sitting on the bathroom floor. Amy with tears running down her face and Joey holding her crying as well. When the timer went off Joey pulled the stick off the counter and looked at Amy. "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm so sorry." Joey said sitting back and holding her.

"I can't have his baby Aunt Joey. I just can't." Amy said sobbing. Joey hugged her and sat there.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**Here it is. Much awaited next chapter. Sorry for wait. RL Sucks sometimes.**

**9: PM **

**PACEY/JOEY'S HOUSE**

Joey had gotten a hysterical Amy into the guest room and was sitting with her when Pacey came in. "Hey babe." Pacey said.

"Hi." Joey said looking back to their niece.

"How is she?" Pacey asked guiding Joey out of the room.

"Not good Pace." Joey said taking the plastic stick out of her pocket showing Pacey.

Pacey whistled. "Poor kid." He said.

"Yeah. What do we do Pace. Do we tell Doug and Jack or let her?" Joey asked.

"We do whatever she wants us to. Let's let her sleep and ask her when she wakes." Pacey said holding his wife to him.

**NOV-5TH 8:AM**

PACEY/JOEY'S HOUSE

Pacey had called Jack and Doug to let them know that Amy was sleeping in the guest bedroom. Jack having the great dad ESP felt that something was wrong and Pacey wasn't tell them. "Amy is awake." Noah said getting into his booster seat.

"Didja wake her Noah?" Joey asked.

"No he didn't wake me. He was very quiet." Amy said messing with boys hair,.

"Ames. Are u gonna take me to preschool today?" Noah asked.

"If it's alright with mommy and daddy." Amy said.

"Fine by me. Amy I need to talk with you." Joey said.

"I know what you're gonna say. And I'm gonna tell em today." Amy said.

"I figured you would." Pacey said.

"I just need help." Amy said.

"We'll both go with you if you like." Joey said.

"Please." Amy said. "Sure thing. Noah time to get dressed for pre school." Pacey said.

"But Ames needs to help me." Noah said.

"Ok come on Noah let's go pick out some clothes for preschool." Amy said. Amy and Noah left the kitchen area.

Pacey looked at Joey and smirked. "She's a smart kid." Pacey said.

"She is that. But Pacey come on we weren't half as ready for Noah as we coulda been. And we were married and had jobs. She's just 16 how is she supposed to go to school and raise a baby?" Joey asked.

"With Jack Doug your and my help. And I'm sure a certain Deputy is willing to help as well." Pacey said taking plates to the sink.

"Pace I know you're right. But remember she still has to testify against the teacher. What kind of stress will that put on her and the baby?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. But we need to help her tell my brother and Jack. So let's focus on that." Pacey said hugging Joey to him.

**10: AM**

**WITTER/MCPHEE HOUSE**

Jack was sitting at his desk in the den going over term papers when Doug came into the room. "Pacey just called me. He said that him Joey and Amy are taking Noah to preschool and then coming here." Doug said.

"Ok. He say if Amy is ok?" Jack asked.

"I don't know he just said they had something they needed to tell us." Doug said.

"I think I know what it is Doug." Jack said.

"Wanna tell me?" Doug asked squatting in front of Jack.

"Think about how long it's been since the 'incident'" Jack said. Doug and Jack were thinking about it when they heard the front door open. The both went out to the living room. Amy stood there with her face looking down.

"Hey Bro." Pacey said slapping Doug on the back.

"Hey Pace. Hey Joey." Doug said.

"Hey Doug Listen we know why we're here. So Amy why don't you tell em what you need to. Take your time tho." Joey said smiling encouragingly to the teen.

Amy sat down on the arm chair and just blurted it out. "I'm pregnant." No tears came to her eyes. Jack stood up and walked to her and wrap her in his arms. That was when she sobbed her out.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"Nothing to be sorry for. We'll get through this." Jack told her kissing her head.

Doug who sat on the couch finally got up and rubbed her back. "You know if you decide to keep it your dad here was in the deliver room with your mom when you were born." Doug said. He earned him a small smile from Amy. When he kissed her head him and Jack locked eyes. It was gonna get tough but it'd be ok.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**Well here is another chapter. big question everyone think of boy and girl names. no not Twins. I wouldn't do that to poor Amy. Just something i can go by. Thanks **

**NOV 6****TH**** 7: AM**

**WITTER/MCPHEE HOUSE**

Amy was sitting at the kitchen table with Doug came in.** "**Hey sweetie you ok?" Doug asked.

Amy smirked. "Not really." She said.

"I bet. Jack will be down in a while and we discussed it last night and we think we should go ahead and take you to the doctor." Doug said sitting down beside her.

"Douggie I don't know if I can do this." Amy said.

Doug didn't know what to say. "Amy can I ask a question?" Doug asked.

"Sure. You're gonna ask anyways." Amy said smirking.

"True. What do you think your mom would tell you? From all me Jack Dawson Joey and Pacey have told you about her. What do you think she would tell you to do?" Doug asked.

Amy thought about it. "She would probably tell me to have it and try to be the best mom I can be. But Douggie I'm just 16." Amy said.

"But sweetie no one said you had to go at it alone. Me Jack Pacey Joey and even Dawson will be here for you. Not to mention I know a certain deputy of mine who will probably gladly help." Doug said.

"Yeah you're right. I am so scared." Amy said placing her face in her hands crying.

"I know you are sweetie. I know." Doug said hugging her.

Jack came into the room to see his partner and daughter at the table. Doug looked over Amy's head to see Jack and Jack saw the unshed tears in Doug's eyes. "Amy I called Gail and Joey and they're gonna take you to the clinic to have a blood test run. If you want one of us can go along with you." Jack said running a hand through her blond hair.

"Daddy could you come. No offense Douggie. But." Amy shrugged her shoulders.

Doug knew her and Jack needed this time to sort stuff out. And he was happy to give it to em. "Hey I have to go whip some deputies into shape any ways. Why don't you 2 come back by the station and we can all go have dinner at the Ice house afterwards." Doug said.

"Sounds fine to me. Sound ok to you Amy?" Jack asked.

"Yeah that's ok." Amy said.

"Ok. I am gonna go on now. You 2 be good." Doug said kissing Amy's head and then leaning over to Jack for a quick kiss on the lips. Once the front door was shut Amy looked down.

"Sweetie you ok?" Jack asked.

"Was my mom scared when she was pregnant with me?" Amy asked.

Jack smirked. "All the time. Scared she wouldn't be a good mom. Scared she would fail you." Jack said. Amy had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Come here." Jack said and Amy went into his arms.

"It's gonna be ok. I don't care what anyone tells you. Me Doug Pacey Joey and whoever else will be on your side. And we will help you with this no matter what." Jack said kissing her head.

"Ok. What time is the appointment?" Amy asked.

**NOON **

**ICE HOUSE**

Amy and Jack came into the restaurant and Pacey ran right over. "Hey guys. Joey told me where you've been Amy so what's the test say. Am I gonna be a Great Uncle." Pacey asked.

Amy smirked. "Well Uncle Pacey you were already a great Uncle. But yes in 8 ½ months you'll be a Uncle again." Amy said.

Pacey smiled. "Good to know. I have something else I can spoil." Pacey said.

"Hey little brother are you pestering my family?" Doug asked coming in.

"No I was just inquiring if I was gonna be a Great Uncle. Which I was informed I was. So 8 ½ months that makes you what 4 weeks pregnant?" Pacey said.

"What the doctor said. Said I would need to start taking special vitamins and all." Amy said.

"Prenatal vitamins." Joey said coming up behind Pacey.

"Yeah those. They said that I shouldn't be under any stress. I don't know how that'll work seeing as I have the trial coming up." Amy said sighing.

"We'll get through this." Pacey said hugging her.

"Thanks Uncle Pacey." Amy said wrapping her arm around her.

"Alright I think there is a table in the back waiting for our group to settle at." Joey said.

"Our group?" Jack asked.

"Yeah lil bro who all is coming?" Doug asked from behind Jack.

"Only close family. Gayle Dawson me Joey Noah you Jack and of course Amy. This is something to celebrate." Pacey said.

"Sound good to you 2?" Doug asked.

"Sounds fine to me. Amy?" Jack asked.

Amy took a few minutes to decide. "Sure." Amy said. The 5 of them moved to the back of the dining area and found Gayle and Dawson along with his fiancee Melissa.

"There's our girl.' Gayle said.

"Hey everyone." Jack said sitting down. Doug took the seat on Jack's left.

Amy sat down and felt uneasy. "Hi." Amy said.

"Well are you gonna be a mommy?" Dawson asked.

"Yes. In 8 in a half months I'll be giving birth." Amy said.

"Well you've got built in baby sitters." Joey said.

Dawson laughed. "So I guess me and Melissa need to plan the wedding for spring?" Dawson asked.

"Up to you." Amy said. Melissa was sitting there taking it all in she had no desire to be married at this girl's convenience.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**_HERE YOU GUYS GO. ANOTHER CHAPTER. DON'T SHOOT ME NOW._**

**Nov-10th 8: AM 1 ½ MONTHS ALONG**

**WITTER/MCPHEE HOUSE**

Amy and Jack were sitting at the table eating. Well Amy was trying to eat. But food as of late just wasn't staying down. "Amy I wanted to talk with you about getting a lawyer to represent you during the trial." Jack said.

"That's fine. Who do you have in mind?" Amy asked.

"My dad." Jack said.

Amy dropped her fork onto her plate and looked at Jack. "Dad ain't you and him been estranged for a while due to the gay thing?" Amy asked.

"Yeah but I talked to Aunt Andie and she said he would be willing to represent you. Free of charge." Jack said.

"And what kind of turmoil will you have to endure during that time?" Amy asked.

Jack was stunned. "Me? What about you reliving that horrible night." Jack said.

"I know what I have to do. But I won't be represented by someone who can make you or break you. You're my dad. I ain't about to let someone hurt you." Amy said.

Jack smiled at her. "You're too good for your own good." Jack said. Amy smiled at him and got up to put her dishes in the sink when Nausea hit her. She covered her mouth ran for the downstairs bathroom.

About that time Doug came down and sat down next to Jack. "Where's Amy?" He asked.

'In the bathroom." Jack said.

"Poor girl." Doug said pouring him some coffee.

"Yeah." Jack said softly thinking to himself.

"What's that handsome brain of yours so deep in thought about?" Doug asked wrapping his arm around Jack's waist.

"That we have the best daughter." Jack said leaning into Doug's arms. When Amy came out of the bathroom she was pale.

"Oh Amy." Doug said.

"It's all part of the ordeal Douggie." Amy said gathering her stuff. "I'm gonna go to the restaurant and sit out back for a while. Maybe the salt air will do me good." Amy said.

"Ok. I'll come by on my lunch and check on you." Doug said.

"Ok. Bye Daddy. Bye Douggie." Amy said running out the door.

"Will she ever say what she's feeling?" Doug asked.

"Some time." Jack said kissing his cheek,.

**RESTAURANT**

**2: PM**

Amy was sitting down looking at her home work when 2 male figures stood in front of her. She glanced up to see Doug and Ty standing there. "Hi." Amy said

"Hey. Whatcha doing back here in the back?" Ty asked sitting down.

"Close to the bathroom." Amy said.

"Ahhh right." Doug said.

Ty looked at them confused. "What's going on?" Ty asked.

Doug got up. "I'm gonna go see if Pacey has any chocolate cake." He said moving away from the table.

"Amy?" Ty asked.

"Ty I'm pregnant." Amy said softly.

"What?" Ty asked.

"I'm a month and a half pregnant. Dentworth's." Amy said looking down. Ty just stared at her for a while and then got up and walked out. Doug Pacey and Jack who had came in while they were talking watched him walk out and then Amy slowly get up and walk into the bathroom.

Jack got up and followed her. "Amy?" Jack called knocking on the door and going in. Amy was sitting on the floor crying.

"Oh Amy." Jack said sitting down beside her.

"Daddy he don't want me. I'm pregnant who in their right mind would want me if I'm pregnant." Amy asked crying.

Jack wrapped her in his arms and held on tight. "I want you every part of you. And your mom wanted you so much." Jack said kissing her head.

"Daddy I want to keep it. I can't give it away," Amy said.

"I know Baby." Jack said kissing her again.

**MAIN PART OF RESTAURANT**

Pacey and Doug were sitting at the counter talking. "Think I'm gonna have a talk with a deputy of mine." Doug said setting his glass down.

"Leave him in one piece Douggie." Pacey said.

"Now where's the fun in that." Doug said heading out the door.

Doug found Ty sitting on the bench outside. "Look Boss if you came out to wring my neck for making her cry. Save it cause I'm kicking myself now any ways." Ty said.

"I didn't come to kick your ass. I came to talk." Doug said sitting down next to him.

"I didn't think dad who daughters were crying were aloud to talk to the boy who made em cry." Ty said.

"Well said daughter would make me regret kicking your butt. So I think we better talk. She told you that she's pregnant." Doug asked.

"It wasn't about her being pregnant." Ty said.

"Then what was it?" Doug asked.

"It was who got her pregnant and what she'll endure during this pregnancy. She seems so calm about everything. Just once I wish she would scream or cry or I dunno punch something." Ty said.

Doug smirked. "She has. A few nights after the rape we found her in the bathroom throwing up. Jack and her stayed on the couch that night talking. And she more or less broke then." Doug said.

"Oh." Ty said.

"Listen Ty she's not like most girls. She'll be as tough as she can be before she'll break. But when she does it's normally hard for her to recover. But Jack could tell you more re that." Doug said.

"I wanna be there for her. If you 2 allow me." Ty said.

"Jack and me have no problems with you being with her as a friend. But Ty you need to tell her that you aren't running away from her being Pregnant." Doug said.

"I heard Douggie." Amy said from the door.

"I'm gonna go and get Jack out of the ladies room." Doug said getting up when he passed Amy he kissed her head. Amy looked at Ty and smiled.

"I'm sorry for running out." Ty said.

"It's ok. I would run if I could." Amy said.

"Amy I wanna be here for you. I wanna be somewhere near when you have it." Ty said.

"Before we jump to that month. Could we focus on the next one when the trial is. Ty I need someone there who'll make remember that I ain't bad." Amy said.

"Then that's where I'll be. Sheriff Witter has given me extra hours lately so I can have over time for that period." Ty said.

"Ok." Amy said. Ty reached over and took her hand and they just sat there deep in thought

Jack Doug Pacey and Joey were standing inside the restaurant looking at them. "Think in 5 years we'll see a wedding?" Pacey asked.

"Just mite. If he can stand by her through the pregnancy and the trial. And help her with the baby then she mite marry him when she's 20." Jack said.

"I hope so. She lights up when she sees him." Joey said.

"Think she'll make it through the trial?" Doug asked.

"With our help and support definitely. She's got a lot more of Jen in her than we know." Jack said,

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**_Here's another installment. I'm writing more as we speak. Just slow going. feedback is welcomed _**

**_thanks_**

**NOV-24TH 9: AM [1 ½ MONTHS ALONG**

**THANKS GIVING DAY**

Jack was in the kitchen making a pie. Or attempting to. Doug was in the living room looking for the football listings. Amy was in her room catching up on sleep. "Hey Babe? Should we wake Amy so she can get up and see if nausea is gonna hit?" Doug asked.

"Probably so. We're due at the restaurant at 1 and I thought we could go early cause I know Amy will wanna help Joey with dinner." Jack said. Just then Amy came into the room dressed in jeans and a t shirt.

"Hey Sweetie. You sleep ok?" Jack asked.

"Bout as good as I have been. You guys mind if I run and see someone and meet you all at the restaurant?" Amy asked.

"Sure. We'll be there at 1 or so." Doug said.

"Sweetie who you gonna go see?" Jack asked.

"Mrs. Dentworth." Amy said.

"Amy you need to be careful what you tell her. I know you feel you owe her some due respect but she is still his wife and could be a sweet woman just to get to you." Doug said.

"Doug is right Sweetie. But trust your heart as well. Just guard it." Jack said.

"I think you're wrong Douggie. But I have been guarded with her. With everyone. I just feel she don't need to be ambushed with knowing her husband knocked up an unsuspecting teenager." Amy said.

"It's ok Honey to be loyal to a friend. And I know you and her have bonded. But just keep in mind she is still his wife." Doug said.

"I know. I tell myself that all the time." Amy said.

"Alright as long as you remind yourself of that." Jack said.

Amy got up and hugged em both. "Thank you." Amy said kissing Jack on the cheek.

"Whatever for?" Jack asked.

"For looking out for me. Even if I get mad at you." Amy said.

"We love you too Kiddo." Jack said touching her cheek. Amy smiled at them and grabbed her bag and keys and left the house.

"Think she's right about Jean Dentworth?" Jack asked.

"I think Amy realizes a lot of what Jean could be and is hoping for the best on this. But in all honesty yeah I think she's right. The woman seems sincere." Doug said.

**UNKNOWN HOUSE**

**10: AM**

Amy pulled into the address the mapquest told her for the Dentworth's. Amy turned the engine off and sat looking at the house. _"She may have become a friend to you. But she's still Dentworth's Wife. Just be careful." Doug said._ Amy couldn't get that line out of her head.. She sighed and got out of the car and made her way to the door. She knocked and Jean opened the door right away. "Oh Amy Dear. What a surprise." Jean said.

"Hi Happy Thanksgiving." Amy said.

"Oh thank you dear. Come on in out of the cold air. I was just fixing to turn the tv on and watch some of the parade." Jean said.

"Mrs. Dentworth I have something I need to tell you." Amy said.

"First off no Mrs. Dentworth. It's just Jean. And come sit down and tell me." Jean said leading Amy to the couch and sitting beside her.

"Jean. I found out a few days ago that I'm.,... I'm Pregnant." Amy said.

Jean looked shocked. "I'm sorry. Are they sure?" Jean asked.

"It was confirmed about 10 days ago. I just didn't know how to tell you. I barely told my dad and Douggie." Amy said.

"Ohh sweetie. " Jean said.

"I wanted to tell you cause I didn't want you to be Ambushed with it in the courtroom." Amy said.

"Sweetie you're very dear to tell me. And I know that your dad's are concerned with our meeting each other. But they have nothing to be worried about. I filed for a divorce last week." Jean said.

"What about your kids?" Amy asked.

"They can either agree with me or visit their dad in prison." Jean said bluntly.

"Are you busy today?" Amy asked.

"Just watching the parade. Why what you got in your pretty head of yours?" Jean asked.

"My family is having dinner at my Uncle's restaurant would you care to join me?" Amy asked.

"You're a dear to ask. But what about your dad. I'm sure he wouldn't want me to come." Jean said.

"Leave my dad to me please. I can make him see my way most the time. Besides he told me to follow my gut. My gut tells me that when I leave here you'll sit in front of the tv and not get up til midnight." Amy said.

"You my dear are an Angel. I'd be glad to to go with you to Thanksgiving Dinner." Jean said. With that the 2 of them left.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**_Here you guys go another chapter. I may not add more til after new year due to a few familycrisis coming up. have fun_**

**Dec 10****th**** [2 MONTHS PREGNANT 1: PM**

**BOSTON COURT HOUSE**

The gang all sat in the court room waiting for the trial to begin. Jean Dentworth came in and sat on the chair beside Amy. "Hi dear. How you doing today?" Jean asked softly.

"I'm here." Amy said.

Just then Miles McPhee stepped into the court room. He came straight the prosecution table and sat down turning to look at Jack. "Hey son." Miles said.

"Hi. Dad you remember Amy." Jack said.

"Yes I do but last time I saw you you was a baby. How you doing?" Miles asked.

"I'm ok I guess. Who are they gonna call first?" Amy asked.

"Well prosecution will go first. And if you don't mind I'd like to call you first. If we stick the jury with victims story first it would be good." Miles said.

"Ok." Amy said.

"Dad this nice woman on the other side of Amy is Jean Dentworth." Jack said. Over the past week or so Jean had been spending time with Jack and Doug as well with Amy while she finished her last semester at the school.

"Hi Mrs. Dentworth." Miles said.

"Please call me Jean. Will I be called?" Jean asked.

"Probably defense will call you. But just to get a credible defense. Why you don't wanna testify?" Miles asked.

"Not on his behalf." Jean said.

"Understandable. If they call you tell em what has happened. What you know for fact." Miles said.

"Ok." Jean said.

Ty came in and sat behind Amy. "Hey girl. You ok?" Ty asked.

"I ain't so sure anymore." Amy said.

That was when the judge came in. "Everyone stand for the honorable judge Clarence Whiteford." The bailiff said. Once standing the judge came in and sat down.

"This matter of James Dentworth what the charges?" Whiteford asked Miles.

"Statutory rape your honor." Miles said.

"Alright. What's your plea?" Whiteford asked Dentworth.

"Not guilty your honor." Dentworth said.

"Your honor my client has been a honorable teacher for the past 30 years." The defense attorney said.

"I'm sure he has. But the charges are being filed and trial needs to begin,. Bring in the jury." Judge Whiteford said. Over the next 2 hours the jury heard both opening arguments and by 3 o'clock Miles stood to call his first witness,.

"Your Honor I would like call Amy Lindly McPhee. The victim of this charge." Miles said. Amy stood shaking and made her way to the stand once sworn in she sat down.

"Hi Amy. How are you doing?" Miles asked.

"Ok." Amy said.

"Good. Amy can you tell me what took place that day/night Oct-24th?" Miles asked.

"I was coming home from a school activity and was in the parking lot when Mr. Dentworth caught up to me." Amy said.

"Did he threaten you?" Miles asked.

"He told me if I didn't follow him something bad would happen." Amy said.

"What happened next." Miles lead on.

"I turned to walk away from him when he I guess put a cloth over my mouth. After that I passed out." Amy said.

"When you woke up did you recognize where you were?" Miles asked.

"No. But I was tied to a bed. And he he had my jeans down around my ankles. And And his pants were unzipped." Amy said hiccuping.

"Alright Mr. McPhee before you go any further. I would like for me and you along with Amy and Mr. Thomas to go into my chambers. Obviously looking at him is upsetting her. So after that we'll call it a day. Court adjourned. Gentlemen Amy follow me please." Judge Whiteford said.

**JUDGE'S CHAMBERS**

Judge Whiteford sat down. "Amy did you ever provoke Mr. Dentworth?" Judge Whitefrd asked.

"No. He started about middle of the semester threatening my dad's job if I didn't take harder tests and pass. He even cornered me a time or two." Amy said.

"Your honor Amy is 2 months pregnant. And we have a doctor's paper to prove it." Miles said.

"Thanks. Amy did he hurt you other than the raping?" Judge Whiteford asked.

"When I woke up my wrist was sprained and as was my right Knee." Amy said.

"Ok. I have nothing further to ask you. Tomorrow when we come into court you can sit with your dad and his partner if you like." Judge Whiteford said.

"Thank you." Amy said.

**OUT IN CORRIDOR**

Jack and Doug were sitting on a bench waiting on Amy. "I wonder if she's holding up ok." Jack said.

"Probably is. Dentworth is probably sweating seeing as taking her back privately is a good thing for her." Doug said touching Jack's hand.

Just then Miles and Amy came out of the court room. "Well she's all yours til tomorrow at 9 in the morning." Miles said.

"Thanks." Jack said shaking Miles hand.

"Let's go Kiddo. Uncle Pacey has offered to cook at the restaurant for us." Doug said wrapping his arm around Amy. The girl just looked drained from the day. And yet there was more to come.

Jack leaned over and kissed her head. "We love you." Jack said,

"I love you too. Both of you." Amy said softly.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

**DEC- 11****TH**** 8:AM**

**MCPHEE/WITTER HOUSE**

Amy was dressed quickly and was out in the living room. Jack and Doug were waiting for her. "Ready?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Amy said.

"Let's go then." Doug said.

**LOCAL COURT HOUSE**

Amy Jack and Doug were sitting in the court room when Miles McPhee came in. "Ahh you 3 are here early." Miles said.

"Figured we could get here Early." Jack said.

Miles nodded and looked at Amy. "Amy. I just wanna say you did good in the Judges Chamber yesterday." Miles said.

"Thank you." Amy said softly. At that time Pacey and Joey came in and Pacey sat down on the other side of Amy startling her a little.

"Don't scare the girl half to death." Joey scolded.

"Sorry." Pacey said wrapping his arms around Amy.

"So what do we have on the agenda for the court hearing today?" Doug asked.

"I'm gonna say that Prosecution rests on Witnesses. And Defense will call theirs." Miles said.

The Bailiff came in. "All rise. For the Honorable Judge Clarence Whiteford." He said. Everyone stood.

"You may be seated." The judge said. Everyone sat down and Amy waited for the proceedings to begin.

"This is the continuation of the state Vs, Dentworth case. Mr. McPhee any further Witnesses?" Judge Whiteford asked.

"No your honor the Prosecution has no other witnesses." Miles said.

"Alright. Mr. Porter you may call your first witness." Judge Whiteford said.

"I would like to call James Dentworth." Mr. Porter said. James made his way to the stand and was sworn in,

"James, how do you know the victim?" Mr. Porter asked.

"She was a student of mine. And she's not a victim." Dentworth said.

"Mr. Dentworth I'd advise you not to speak unless asked a question." Judge Whiteford said.

"Sorry Your Honor." Dentworth said.

"Did you ever make a pass at her?" Mr, Porter asked.

"No. I gave her help with her exams but other than that nothing else." Dentworth said.

"Did you rape her?" Mr, Porter asked..

"No I did not rape her." Dentworth said. Amy closed her eyes at his answer.

"I have no further questions your Honor." Mr. Porter said.

"Mr. McPhee cross?" Judge Whiteford asked.

'Yes sir. Mr. Dentworth what's the standard on giving exams at the school? I mean do you give one kid a easy test and the next the hardest in the book?" Miles asked.

"Not normally. No." Dentworth said.

"That's odd cause on these two tests it shows exactly that. Let this evidence number 1 and 2." Miles said.

"On the right is another girl in Ms. Lindley's class and on the left is Ms. Lindley's paper. Now I ask which one is hardest?" Miles asked.

"Left one." Dentworth muttered.

"Why give Ms. Lindley a harder test?" Miles asked.

"Cause I hated her father. He's gay. Gays shouldn't be teachers." Miles said.

"Order. Mr. Dentworth one more derogatory remark toward anyone and I will hold you in contempt." Judge Whiteford said.

"One last question. Why rape her?" Miles asked.

"Cause I wanted McPhee to pay. He don't deserve to be happy." Dentworth said.

"No further questions your honor." Miles said. When he walked back to the table he winked at Amy giving her it was in the bag sign.

"Any more witnesses Mr. Porter?" Judge Whiteford asked.

"No your honor." Mr. Porter said,

"Good I have excused the jury due to I wanna rule on this case. So after lunch you 2 will present your closing arguments and by days end I will have a verdict." Judge Whiteford said..

**3: PM**

Everyone was waiting on the judge to come back with a verdict. The entire gang was there Dawson Gayle Ty and Jean. As well as Joey and Pacey who had been there since the beginning. When the Judge came in he sat down and looked at Amy.

"A school is a place where kids are supposed to feel safe not be scared to go. And for a teacher to take that away is uncalled for. I have a daughter Ms. Lindley's age and personally I hope my daughter could be as brave as Ms. Lindley was. Therefore my verdict is James Dentworth I find you guilty of Statutory rape. And am sentencing you to 15 years of prison time." Judge Whiteford said. Everyone sitting around Amy cheered. Amy had tears running down her cheeks.

"Court adjourned." The judge said banging his gavel.

Jack wrapped Amy in his arms and hugged her sobbing form, "It's over." Jack said kissing her head.

Miles watched his son and his adopted daughter as they shared a very special moment. "Congratulations guys." Miles said.

"Dad. Uh we're gonna celebrate at Pacey and Joey's restaurant. If you would like to come." Jack said standing relinquishing Amy to Doug's hold.

"I would. Be there bout 6 I have paper work I have to attend to." Miles said.

Jack nodded. "Great." He said walked off with Doug and Amy and their friends.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

_Here you go. Another chapter. Hope you like. Feed back is welcomed._

**DEC 20****TH**** 9 PM**

**MCPHEE/WITTER HOUSE**

Amy was sitting on the couch watching a movie about the civil war when Doug came into the living room. "What are you watching?" Doug asked.

"Movie on the civil war. Wanna watch?" Amy asked.

"Sure. Scooch over" Doug said sitting down beside Amy and draping his arm over her shoulders. Her head landing on his shoulder. Jack came in from getting some last minute things for Christmas to find em both asleep. He leant down and kissed Doug's forehead. Doug groaned and moved a little. "Jack?" Doug said.

"Yeah come on let's go on up to bed. Amy can sleep down here." Jack said.

"Ok." Doug said getting up and standing go up the stairs.

"Come on old man. Let's go." Jack said.

"Old man? Who you calling old?" Doug asked playfully. They went upstairs laughing. Neither seeing Amy smiling from the couch.

**DEC 21****ST**** 9 AM**

**ICE HOUSE**

Pacey and Joey were sitting at the counter talking when Doug came in. "Hey Sheriff Doug what can I get you?" Pacey said.

"Coffee. And I need some help." Doug said.

"Ok what with?" Joey asked setting a cup down in front of him and then pouring coffee into it.

"I need some help putting a smile back on Amy's face." Doug said.

"Doug it's gonna take time. She's dealing with being pregnant and she's still reeling from the trial." Joey said.

"I know. It's just before all this she was a fun loving girl. Heck she's 16 she should be dreaming of Cars she wants to drive. Not how she's gonna raise this kid." Doug said.

Jack came in about that time. "Hey Guys." He said.

"Hey Mr. Jack." Pacey said.

"Joey what did you give my brother?" Doug asked.

Laughing Joey replied. "Nothing except a good dose of loving." Joey said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jack asked sitting down next to Doug.

"Amy. How to bring back the smile on her face." Doug said.

"My brother here is worried about our girl." Pacey said.

"Doug? That true?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I mean Jack when me and you got together she was a fun loving kid. Who loved to tease me about watching Football every Sunday. Now she just seems like all I see is a shell. She eats cause she has to. She sleeps very little almost like she waits for us to go to bed and sneaks down stairs. I know what she's been through hurt her but maybe she needs our help more than we realize." Doug said.

Jack nodded. "Maybe. I know she hasn't been sleeping." Jack said.

Dawson came in. "What are we talking about?" He asked.

"We're all worried about Amy." Joey said.

"What's wrong other than the obvious.?" Dawson asked.

"She's just not coping. I mean she is but she's doing it very privately." Doug said.

"Well Jen was the same way." Jack said drinking from Doug's coke.

"Melissa and mom are letting the kids watch movie's tomorrow evening all night. Why not make a friendly evening of it. Amy can come. Noah all of us can just watch til we all fall asleep." Dawson said.

"Sounds good to me." Pacey said.

"Mind if I invite Ty?" Doug asked.

'Not at all. Amy seems to be at ease with him." Dawson said.

"Ok then it's settled come over to Gayle's about 7?" Joey asked.

"Yeah that's good." Dawson said.

**DEC 21****ST**** 7: PM**

JACK/DOUG'S HOUSE

Amy was sitting on the couch when Doug and Jack came in. "Hey Ames." Jack said.

"Hey. How was school?" Amy asked.

"Fine. Jesse told me to tell you she wants to see you sometime soon." Jack said.

"Cool." Amy said.

"Listen Dawson invited us and Noah along with Uncle Pacey and Aunt Joey to watch movies with him Melissa Aunt Gayle and Melissa's kids all night tomorrow night. It's some sort of tradition. Does that sound like fun?" Jack asked.

"Yeah sure. What time we gotta be there?" Amy asked.

"7 I figured I could get Ty to come over and watch with us." Doug said.

"If he wants to. I don't wanna burden him with all of us tho." Amy said.

"I doubt spending time with you is a burden." Jack said.

Amy smiled and curled back up on the couch to finish her show she had recorded. Jack moved her feet and sat down and laid em over his lap. "I know you know I don't sleep at night." Amy said suddenly.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"And if this is an attempt to check on me..."

"It's not. We're just worried about you." Doug said.

"If you'd had let me finish I was gonna say. Thank you." Amy said smiling at him.

Doug leaned over and kissed her on her head. "You're welcome. Mind if I join you guys?" Doug asked.

"Here you can have the remote. I seen this show dozens of times." Amy said passing him the remote. They all 3 laid there and watched tv til midnight or so.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

_Author's Notes: Everyone had asked for more Noah Amy and Ty time. So here is you guys' wish. Enoy!!!!!!!!1_

DEC 24TH 6:30 PM

PACEY & JOEY'S HOUSE

Joey was coming down the stairs from grabbing some Christmas movies when she heard the doorbell. She went over to the door and found Melissa Dawson Gayle and the 2 kids standing there. "Come on in guys. Pacey is setting up the dvd player as we speak." Joey said.

"Cool. Is Jack Doug and Amy here yet?" Dawson asked.

"No. I was fixing to call em. Kids if you like there's some cookies in the kitchen." Joey said. Melanie and Daniel ran into the kitchen to get cookies.

"So do you guys honestly think this will work?" Melissa asked.

"Amy needs family. As long as she's been around she's always been very family oriented." Joey said.

"Remember the Christmas Pageant she was in when she was 9. She got so scared on stage Jack had to go up and get her." Gayle said smirking.

"I remember. But didn't she have like one line?" Joey asked.

"I thought I heard little monsters in my cookies." Pacey said coming into the foyer.

"Those aren't monsters. Those are my kids." Melissa defended quickly

"Right I am sorry. My mistake." Pacey said turning to Gayle.

"Miss Gayle it is lovely to see you again." Pacey said kissing her cheek.

"Same here Pacey. Where is the little cookie Monster at?" Gayle asked.

"He's upstairs. He's pouting cause he has to put his Pj's on." Joey said.

"Amy can get him to do that when she gets here." Dawson said smirking.

The doorbell rang and Pacey went and got it. "Sheriff Douggie." Pacey said.

"Hey Pacey." Doug said.

"Amy dear. Noah won't get his PJ's on." Pacey said. Amy smirked and walked into the house and up the stairs.

1 HOUR LATER

Everyone was sitting in the living room. Jack and Doug were curled up on one end of the couch. Pacey and Joey on the other end. Dawson and Melissa were cuddled up on the love seat. Gayle was in the recliner The movie hadn't started cause Melissa's 2 kids were running back and forth to and from the kitchen. Daniel bout stepped on Noah coming back in. "Watch where you're going." Amy said tiredly.

"Sorry." Daniel said getting into his sleeping bag. Amy was laying with her head on a pillow and Noah laid out next to her both wrapped under a thick blanket.

"Mom can I have another cookie?" Melanie asked from her sleeping bag.

"No the rest are for Santa." Gayle said sternly.

"Ahh man." Daniel said. Melissa didn't like that these people could dictate her kids.

"Whenever everyone is ready I'll start the movie." Pacey said.

"Noah's ready." Doug said smirking at the 3 year old all bundle up next to Amy.

Amy smirked as well. "You ready for tomorrow Buddy?" Amy asked wrapping her arm over Noah's little frame.

"Uh huh Santa's coming." He said snuggling closer to Amy.

"That's right. And he's gonna bring my little man lots of toys." Amy said kissing the downy hair head.

"Ames? Are you sad anymore?" Noah asked. Jack Doug Joey and Pacey all were shocked at the toddler.

"No Buddy I ain't sad no more." Amy said hugging him and tears slipping down her face.

"Ok let's start the movie." Gayle said. Pacey hit start and the movie started. Everyone watched Frosty the Snowman. Amy laughed when Noah got excited. Daniel who took a liking to Amy as well was on the other side of Amy.

Noah screamed at him. "No. She's mine." He said angrily.

"Noah!" Joey said surprised.

"Hey Jo he's staking out his turf." Doug said laughing.

"Alright Buddy he's in his sleeping bag and we're under the blanket. That ok?" Amy asked.

Just as Noah was gonna speak the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Joey said going to the door. Amy was laying with her back to the door and was surprised when Douggie greeted a deputy.

"Hey Ty." Doug said.

"Hi All." Ty said.

Amy rolled onto her back and smiled at him. "I didn't think you were coming." She said.

"And miss seeing Christmas Carole?" He asked teasingly. Amy rolled back over and pulled Noah to her as Ty laid down beside her on the floor. Jack and Doug smiled softly at the duo.

"I wanna lay between you 2." Noah said. Amy smirked and moved over allowing the toddler to crawl over her. All the grownups sans Melissa winced when Noah landed his little foot into Amy's stomach.

"Noah be careful." Pacey said.

'Sorry Ames." Noah said softly.

Amy pulled him to her and kissed his head. "It's ok buddy." She said. Ty smirked as he watched the toddler snuggle down into Amy's arms. He noticed the girl laying off to the side. And another boy maybe 10 laying between the girl and Amy both looking upset bout something or mischievous.

**9 PM**

Amy had to get up and go to the kitchen for some water. Ty was getting his coat on and came in to tell her bye. "Amy? You ok?" Ty asked.

"Yeah. You leaving?" Amy asked.

"Yes my mom and sisters are doing a big thing tomorrow. I wanna be rested up for it. I had fun tho." Ty said.

"Me too. Be careful going home." Amy said smiling. Ty chanced it and hugged her. Amy hugged him back and watched him slip back through the living room. Amy drank her water and went back out to the living room. Joey had moved from the couch to the floor with Noah. Amy smirked and got on the end of the couch they had vacated. She pulled a blanket over her shoulders and dozed off. She was startled when a little body got under the blanket with her. She put her arm over Noah's small frame and went to sleep.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

_Authors Notes: Well here you go not much Noah but i promise i will have a cute scene come a few more chapters. _

**DEC 25****TH**** 9 AM**

**JOEY/PACEY HOUSE**

Joey woke up to the smell of coffee. She looked around to see where everyone was. Jack and Doug were still curled together on the long couch. On the other end she saw that Amy was laid on her side with her hand resting on Noah's arm. Noah was facing Amy. Melissa's kids were sacked out in their sleeping bags. Melissa and Dawson were still on the love seat both snoring. Joey looked over to see Pacey and Gayle sitting in the kitchen talking softly. She got up and went and sat on Pacey's lap. "Morning Guys." Joey said. 

"Morning Merry Christmas." Gayle said. 

"Yes Merry Christmas." Pacey said kissing Joey. 

"Who did all the Christmas stuff?" Joey asked. 

"Well beautiful I did most of it. Then Doug got up for some water and helped with the rest of it." Pacey said. 

"What did you and Doug talk about?" Gayle asked. 

"Amy and the pregnancy." Pacey said. 

_PREVIOUS NIGHT -MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT_

_Pacey was stacking presents under the tree when he felt someone's presents behind him. "I thought Santa had elves to do that for him." Doug said making Pacey jump. _

"_Jesus Douggie. Trying to put me in a early grave." Pacey said. _

_Doug laughed. "Sorry. Need some help?" Doug asked. _

"_If you like." Pacey said reaching for another present. _

_Once all the presents were laid under the tree Pacey stood up and walked into the kitchen. Doug followed and sat down at the table. __"So do you think you'll make it past noon today before needing a nap?" Doug asked. _

_Pacey laughed. "Maybe. The restaurant is closed til tomorrow. So that should give me tonight to sleep." Pacey said. _

"_Amy's not sleeping." Doug said. _

_Pacey looked into the living room and saw Amy curled up with Noah in her arms. "She seems asleep to me." Pacey said taking juice glasses out of the cabinet. _

"_I know. First real sleep I think she's gotten. In over 2 months." Doug said. _

"_Yeah I noticed when she came over last night she looked tired." Pacey said. _

"_Who looked tired." A sleepy Dawson asked. _

"_Amy. She hasn't been sleeping." Doug said taking the orange juice. _

"_I noticed she looked tired. Reason I offered this night. I figured she could come and spend time with Noah. I know Daniel and Melanie like her. In fact I was gonna ask if she could sit for them after school. Melissa wants to start working somewhere. And I know Amy ain't gonna be able to work on at the ICE HOUSE much longer due to the pregnancy." Dawson said. _

"_I wish she could. She keeps the boys in line." Pacey said smirking. _

"_And you." Doug teased,. _

"_And me." Pacey said smirking. _

"_I don't see why she couldn't. Melissa would just have to understand that when it comes closer to her due date she can't sit much then. And one stipulation. Noah can come too." Doug said. _

"_Yes Noah is required. Where Amy goes he goes." Pacey said laughing._

"_Does she intend to give up the baby when it's born?" Dawson asked. _

"_I don't think she is. I think she's gonna try to raise it." Doug said. _

"_Be our luck that she'll have it here or at you guys house. And one of us has to be her midwife." __Pacey said. _

_Doug rolled his eyes. "Please don't even joke about that." Doug said rubbing his eyes,. _

"_Why did this happen to the sweetest girl? I mean I know she's strong. But even the strongest people break." Dawson said. _

"_Amy is a lot more tougher than we think." Pacey said. _

"_I think we all better get some sleep. But we're al agreed when Amy starts her 3__rd__ trimester she needs to stop working at the restaurant right?" Doug asked looking at Pacey. _

"_Absolutely. She'll then stay daily with Mel and Daniel keep a look out for them." Pacey said. "Alright I'm going back to the love seat." Dawson said getting up and headed back into the living room. _

"_Douggie go curl up with Jack. I'm gonna rinse the dishes out and wake Joey up and take her to our bed." Pacey said. _

"_Don't mind if I do.." Doug said getting up when he got to the door Pacey spoke. _

'_Doug. You're a good dad to Amy. Don't let our dad ever convince you otherwise." Pacey said. _

_Doug nodded. "Thanks." He said and went to bed._

BACK TO PRESENT

Joey smirked. "You're so sweet." She said kissing his cheek. 

"Oh gawd I really don't wanna see my brother and sister in law foreplay before breakfast." Doug said coming into the kitchen. 

"Jack and Amy still asleep?" Joey asked. 

"Andie called a few minutes ago from California. So Jack is talking to her. Gayle and Melissa took her kids to Gayle's house to get ready for opening presents. Noah and Amy are just laying on the couch watching some of the parade." Doug said. 

"Well I guess I better go and help Melissa and Mom." Dawson said. 

"Ok. Yall coming back later for dinner? With Lily?" Pacey asked. 

"Yeah. About 5 work for everyone?" Dawson asked. 

"Yeah. I know Jack and Douggie are gonna go home and do their own Christmas with Amy." Joey said. 

"Speaking of did you guys wanna stay and watch Noah tear into his presents?" Pacey asked. 

"Yeah. I always love the chance to see my lil brother get clobbered by a flying box or 2." Doug said smirking at Pacey. 

Jack came into the kitchen smirking. "Andie sends everyone her love. And a very Merry Christmas." Jack said.. 

"How is Andie doing?" Pacey asked. 

Jack leaned down and kissed Doug on the head. "She's fine. She's thinking of coming here for New Years." Jack said sitting down. 

"That'll be great get all the gang together for New Years eve. Hey we could have a big bash at the Restaurant." Pacey said. 

"Mommy when do we get to open Pwesents?" Noah asked rubbing his eyes. 

"In a few minutes bud. Where's Amy at?" Pacey asked. 

"She said she didn't feel well and needed a few minutes in bathwoom." Noah said. 

"Morning Sickness rearing it's ugly head." Joey said grimacing. 

"Yeah. I'll go see if I can help her." Jack said getting up. 

"Well only one more month and then she's out of that stage." Joey said. 

"There's nothing we can do?" Doug asked. 

"Sorry. You have to wait it out." Joey said sadly.

BATHROOM

Amy was leaning over the toilet throwing up her supper last night. Jack stepped in and squatted behind her and rubbed her back. He held her hair back while she threw up once more and then flushed the toilet. Amy fell back against his chest. "Sorry for ruining everything." She said wiping her face with her hand. 

"No need to be sorry. You can't help morning sickness." Jack said grabbing the wash cloth he had wetted and handed it to her. 

"I feel so horrible." Amy said. 

Jack kissed her had. "I know. Come on let's go and watch the little monster open his presents." Jack said standing and helped her up. 

Amy hugged him quickly "Love you Daddy." She said. 

Jack smirked. 'I love you too Sweetness." He said kissing her head.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

DEC 30TH 10: am 2 months

WITTER/MCPHEE HOUSE

Amy was lying on the couch flipping channels when a knock came to the door. Jack came through the kitchen door smirking at Amy on the way. Amy had closed her eyes and relaxed until she heard Jack's excited voice. "Andie!!" He said,.

"Hey Little brother." Andie said hugging him.

"When did you get in? Why didn't you call someone to come get you?" Jack rattled off.

Andie laughed and came inside. "I got in about 2 hours ago. And I didn't know who would be able to come get me. So I got a cab here." Andie said smiling.

"Well come on in Amy is in the living room. Doug had to go to the station one of the newer deputies was shot earlier so Doug is doing paperwork." Jack said leading into the Living room. Amy was sitting up when they came.

"Amy?" Andie asked surprised.

"Hey Aunt Andie." Amy said getting up and hugging her.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Andie asked noticing her paleness.

"Yeah I'm fine. Dad I'm gonna go up stairs and get something for this headache." Amy said.

"Ok hun." Jack said watching til she was out of eye sight. "Come on Sis I have some stuff to tell you." Jack said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a new coffee mug.

"Jack is something wrong with Amy?" Andie asked.

"She's pregnant." Jack said quietly.

Andie was shocked. "Wow. Umm do you guys know who the father is? And why are you not disowning her?" Andie asked.

"Cause she was Raped. By one of the teachers at the school." Jack said

"What? Are you sure?" Andie asked.

Jack looked at her weirdly. "I believe what Amy said." He said.

"I know but Jack Amy is Jen's daughter. Jen had some problems." Andie said.

Amy came into the kitchen and smiled. "Sorry to interrupt. Can I go over to Uncle Pacey's and Aunt Joey's I wanna spend time with Noah." Amy said.

"Sure Hun. Just don't over exert yourself." Jack said standing and kissing her head.

"Bye Amy." Andie said.

"Bye." Amy said walking out the back door.

"She's 2 months pregnant?" Andie asked.

"Yeah. I hear her throwing up what she ate the night before." Jack said.

**11: AM**

**JOEY/PACEY'S PLACE**

Amy was laying on the floor with Noah watching tv when the front door opened to reveal Doug coming in. "Hey guys." He said.

"Hey uncle Duggie. " Noah said running to him.

"Hey Little Man. Whatcha doing?" Doug asked throwing Noah in the air.

"Watching Toons with Ames." Noah said giggling.

Pacey came out of the kitchen and smirked at them. "Hey Sherif Douggie. What brings you by?" Pacey asked.

"Jack called me a few minutes ago and said Andie is at our house. I figured I'd give them time to talk." Doug said.

"Well you came to the right place. I am just fixing some chicken Curry." Pacey said.

"Mom's recipe?" Doug asked setting Noah down who wandered back over to Amy and curled back into her side and continued to watch the cartoons.

Joey came out of the bedroom and smiled. "Hey Doug." She said.

"Hey Joey. Did you know your husband is cooking our mother's recipe of Chicken Curry?" Doug asked.

"Yes. He is an amazing cook." Joey said wrapping her arms around Pacey's neck.

"EWWWWW." Noah said from the living room.

"What are you ewwwing about?" Pacey said going over and tickling the toddler.

Joey and Doug both noticed the far off look Amy had on her face. "Would you like some coffee Doug?" Joey asked.

"Sure." Doug said following Joey into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen they both sighed. "Wonder what was said at the house to cause that pained look on Amy's face." Doug said.

"She really hasn't said much to me or Pacey this morning." Joey said pouring the cups of coffee.

When she sat down Amy came into the kitchen. "Hey Girlie. Where's Pacey and Noah?" Joey asked.

"Upstairs getting snow clothes on. Noah wants to build a snowman." Amy said.

"I think I'll go help em." Doug said going outside with the other Witter guys.

Joey looked pointedly at the chair that Doug had been sitting in. Amy got the idea and sat down and looked at her. "So tell me. What's the matter?" Joey asked her.

"Aunt Andie asked dad if he was sure I was telling the truth about being pregnant." Amy said looking down.

"What did he say?" Joey asked.

"He told her the proof was that I threw up every morning." Amy said bowing her head.

"Oh Amy." Joey said going over to her and hugging her.

Doug and Pacey were standing in the hall and both sighed. "Big brother I think we need to have a discussion with a certain teacher and his sister. What do you say?" Pacey said.

"Let's go." Doug said leading the way out the door.

**MEANWHILE**

**MCPHEE/WITTER HOUSE**

Jack and Andie were having coffee laughing and talking about old times when Pacey and Doug came in the back door. "Pacey!!" Andie said running to hug him.

"Hey McPhee. How's life treating you." Pacey said hugging her lightly.

"Good. I hear you're a daddy." Andie said laughing lightly.

"Jack we need to talk in the kitchen." Doug said softly to him.

"What's going on?" Jack asked once he was in the kitchen.

"Tell me something do you truly believe Amy was raped?" Doug asked.

"What? Yes I believe she was raped. Where in the hell is this coming from?" Jack asked. Doug was staring at the door leading to the living room.

Jack got it and closed his eyes. "Damn. Amy must of heard most all of that conversation. Is she ok?" Jack asked.

"What do you think Jack? She's over at Joey and Pacey's wondering if her main support system truly believes her." Doug said nearly exploding.

"I got to go and check on her." Jack said fixing to go into the living room but stopped when Doug caught his arm and made him be quiet.

"Did you accomplish what you came here to do?" Pacey was asking Andie.

"What I came here to do? What are you talking about Pace?" Andie asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. It was really clever. You figured you'd come in the disguise of seeing everyone. But hey while you're here you'll put some doubt on em. Make em doubt that Amy was telling the truth about being raped." Pacey said.

"You're still talking crazy Pacey." Andie said.

"No I think I'm talking the truth. You figured if you could get Jack to just doubt her a little then you won. Well let me tell you something Jack may have a little doubt but me Joey and Doug have none. We were all there when she was brought to our house. Let me give a description of what she looked like. Her close were all but gone. They were in shreds. She was in total shock and just about wouldn't let us touch her. Then on top of that the jerk busted her knee and wrist up pretty bad." Pacey said.

Andie stood there stock still. "Dear God." She finally said. Jack and Doug came into the room about that time. Jack was looking at Andie shaking his head.

"Jack Amy I believe is probably laying down. But go on over and check on her. I have to go to the restaurant." Pacey said grabbing his coat from the couch.

"Jack what about our visit. You aren't just gonna leave me here are you?" Andie asked.

"Andie you truly don't get it do you? Amy may be Jen's daughter biologically but she's my daughter emotionally. You may not think that but I do. And right now I may have showed her that I don't believe her and I do believe her. I believe that the sick SOB had the audacity to come with me and Doug to Ice House and while Amy was placing our orders down he squeezed her thigh. I know it happened cause I seen her tense up." Jack said.

"But Jack maybe it was consensual." Andie said.

Jack was beyond mad at his sister now. Doug and Pacey were ready to help him throw her out. "Andie let me tell you something. What Dentworth did to Amy was anything but consensual. If you don't wanna believe me ask Doug and Pacey I need to go and make right with Amy. If you don't think you can support her I don't want you here when I bring her home." Jack said walking out of the house.

"I can't believe he did that. He's my brother." Andie said.

"Can't blame him. As he said she's his daughter. And I know for a fact I would do anything including dying to protect Noah. And I'm sure Douggie would do the same thing." Pacey said looking at Doug.

"Absolutely." Doug said watching Andie.

**PACEY/JOEY'S HOUSE**

Jack knocked and Joey opened the door and smiled at him. "She and Noah are up in Noah's room taking a nap." She said and lead him into the kitchen.

"I screwed up Joey. I screwed up royally." Jack said rubbing his hands over his face.

"I don't think you screwed up. I think you got played." Joey said.

"Me too." Amy's voice said from behind them.

"Is Noah still napping?" Joey asked.

"Yeah." Amy said smiling.

"Well I think I'll go check my Email." Joey said leaving the room.

Amy sat down across from Jack. "Is Aunt Andie still at the house?" Amy asked.

"I honestly don't know. After I realized what she was up to I told her I was coming to check on you and if she didn't think she could handle supporting us then she didn't need to be at the house when we got back." Jack said.

Amy nodded. "Daddy do you believe me?" Amy asked finally.

"Yes I do..." Jack said getting up and going around the table and squatting down beside Amy.

"I believe you every time I hear you crying when you think no one else hears you. I believe you every morning when you spend 30 minutes to an hour throwing up due to morning sickness. And I believe you cause I know you would never lie about something that big." Jack said pulling Amy into his arms and kissed her head.

"I love you so much." Jack said. Doug was standing in the door way smiling. He wished that all outcomes was this nice but they weren't.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well here you go another chapter. And it has little Noah and Amy scenes.**

**Feedback is welcomed.**

JANUARY 10TH 3 MONTHS 6: PM

ICE HOUSE

Pacey was sitting at the counter when Dawson came in with Andie. After the new years fiasco Jack Doug and Pacey all had been keeping a distance from Andie. Dawson and Gayle didn't know about what about she did. And no one spoke of it. "Hey Pace." Dawson said.

"Hey." Pacey said getting up to grab a couple of cups for drinks.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" Pacey asked.

"Water for me." Dawson said.

"Iced tea please." Andie said sitting down at the counter with Dawson.

"Is Amy working?" Dawson asked.

"Yeah but she's on break. I made her take her 15 minute break now." Pacey said.

"So when do I get to meet Noah?" Andie asked.

"In about 15 minutes. He's out back with Amy." Pacey said.

"Can I get my water to go. I'm gonna go see her." Dawson said.

"Sure man. Right through the swinging door. Here do me a favor take this to her please." Pacey said handing him a plate of fries and lettuce with dressing.

"Weird combo Pace." Dawson said making a face.

"Fries are for Noah. Lettuce is for Amy. I want her to eat. Even if it's rabbit food." Pacey said. Dawson left out through the kitchen leaving Pacey and Andie alone.

"So. You still think she's pregnant?" Andie asked.

Pacey rolled his eyes. "Yeah I do. I guess when she's 5 months pregnant and showing you'll say she just gained weight." Pacey said as Doug and Jack came in with Ty and his partner.

"Hey fellas." Pacey said.

"Hey." Doug said.

"Where's Amy?" Jack asked.

"In back on break. I made her take her 15 now cause we're fixing to get packed. I had a party of 20 call to confirm the back tables." Pacey said..

"Who's out there with her?" Ty asked.

"Oh Dawson he and Andie came and he took her and Noah's dinner to them." Pacey said as Dawson came through.

"Hey guys. Listen Melissa is having problems with Daniel so I am gonna head home." Dawson said.

"Ok man. Well if you need help I'm always happy to help." Pacey said.

"I know. Thanks. See you guys later." Dawson said walking out the door.

"So is Noah out there with her?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah. He wanted to have dinner with his bestest person, I need to get everything prepared for the party of 20." Pacey said.

"Ok. We'll be here." Doug said. Jack Ty and Eddie Ty's partner had sat down at a table close to the front of the restaurant. Andie didn't like it so she got up and left.

Ty raised his eyebrow. "Did you know her Sheriff?" Ty asked.

"She's my sister." Jack said. Ty nodded.

"I have one who don't like my job choice." Ty said.

Doug smirked. "I don't think it's his job choice she don't like." Doug said squeezing Jack's thigh under the table.

Just then Pacey and Amy came out of the back. Amy was carrying a giggling Noah. Pacey pulled a another chair over to their table and placed a booster seat in it. Amy put Noah in it who automatically tensed when he seen the new person with Ty. "No. I go with you." Noah said trying to climb up into her arms.

"Noah. Stay with Uncle Jack and Uncle Doug. Amy and me will be right over there you'll see her the whole time." Pacey said.

"Yeah you sit here and tell Uncle Jack Uncle Doug Ty and Ty's partner how your morning went at preschool." Amy said placing him back in his booster seat and walking off with Pacey.

"Who is this little man?" Eddie Ty's partner asked.

"This is our nephew Noah. Can you say hi?" Doug asked.

"Hi." Noah said shyly.

"How old are you?" Eddie asked.

"Fwee." Noah said.

"Noah did you draw this morning?" Jack asked.

"I did." Noah said.

Jack heard Amy and Pacey moving tables and chairs around and turned to see em working to put tables together. He seen her do a quick count and add 3 or 4 more chairs to be on the safe side. When they were done he saw Amy come back over. "So are you guys hungry?" She asked.

"Nah we just came for the view." Ty said teasingly.

"Ahh ok. Let Ryan know if you guys wanna order. I'm gonna be in back helping Uncle Pacey get drinks ready for the bunch that's coming in." Amy said ruffling Noah's hair and walked off.

"Ty told me she's pregnant?" Eddie said.

"Yeah almost 3 months along." Jack said.

"She'll make a good mom." Eddie said smiling at them,

"Cordly stop sucking up." Doug said smirking.

10:PM

JACK/DOUG'S HOUSE

Jack and Doug were cuddling on the couch when Amy walked in. "Hey hon." Jack said.

"Hey." Amy said hanging her coat up.

"How did the big family dinner go?" Doug asked.

"It turned out it was 40 instead of 20 people. So we had to scramble for an extra table setting of 20. Plus one of the grills went out so we had to do double time on the 2 remaining ones. It was just a lot of work. Katie and Mandy didn't show so that left me out on the main floor the whole time. I never got my dinner break so I'm starved and tired." Amy said sighing.

"How do you feel?" Jack asked.

"I'm ok." Amy said as the phone rang.

Doug grabbed it and when he hung up he sighed. "I have to go in. Murder in the middle of town." Doug said.

"Are you serious?" Jack asked sitting up.

"Dead. No pun intended." Doug said grabbing his coat and keys.

"Don't wait up. I'll be back when I can." Doug said kissing Jack on the mouth and placing a kiss on Amy's head.

"Bye." Amy said.

When Doug was gone Jack patted the couch beside him. "Come curl up with me." He said.

Amy moved to the couch and leaned back. "So tell me the truth. Did you talk with Aunt Andie earlier?" Amy asked.

Jack sadly looked down. "No. I didn't talk with her. Wait how did you know she was there?" Jack asked.

"Dawson told me." Amy said smirking.

"Ahhh. Can I venture a guess you told him what you overheard the other day?" Jack asked.

"No. I figured that was best kept in the family." Amy said laying her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah. Wish it was different." Jack said pulling Amy into his arms and curling up with her.

JAN 11TH 9;AM

ANDIE'S HOTEL ROOM

Andie was getting her coat on when a knock came to the door. She opened it to find Amy standing there. "Amy?" She asked.

"I just came to ask you to stop making it difficult for dad. I know you don't think I'm truly pregnant. And frankly I don't care." Amy said.

"It's not that I don't think your pregnant. I think you may be like your mother and playing on Jack's love for you." Andie said.

"Well you have your opinion and I have the truth. So thank you for your time." Amy said leaving.

"Wait. Why did you come?" Andie asked.

"Cause I love dad a lot and he's sad that you don't believe me. I wanted to see if I could make it better for him. But I guess not. So excuse me I need to get to my first class." Amy said getting into her car. When Andie seen her leave she sighed.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

**hey guys, I know it's been a while 2 years to be exact. But it's been a rocky two years. But i will post my last remaining chapters of what i got written in the next few weeks. And hopefully by then i can write more. So here it is.**

FEBRUARY 1st [4 MONTHS ALONG]

7:AM

DOUG/JACK'S HOUSE

Doug was sitting at the table drinking orange juice when Amy came down the stairs dressed in a sweater and jacket. "Hey how are you feeling?" Doug asked.

"Fine. Am I still scheduled for 3:30 at Doctor Wilson's?" Amy asked pushing books into her bag.

"Yes you are. I'll pick you guys up at 3:15 outside the entrance." Doug said.

"Ok." Amy said.

"Amy you ok?" Doug asked.

"I'm just a little self conscience." Amy said.

"About?" Doug asked.

"About going to school pregnant. I mean showing. Douggie I know it's been a few years since you've been in high school. But some of those kids are cruel." Amy said.

"I know. When I was in school I was the one they bullied. Look Amy I grew up with some those kids' parents. So if you have problems just tell me their names and I'll talk with the parents." Doug said.

Amy hugged him. "Thank you." She said in a shaky voice.

Doug leaned down and kissed her head. "It's not a problem. I kinda have to protect you seeing as you're my boyfriend's daughter." Doug said getting a smirk from her.

"Not cause you like me or anything huh?" Amy asked.

"No I actually love you a lot." Doug said kissing her cheek.

"I love you lots too. Don't I get hug and kisses?" Jack asked coming down the kitchen stairs.

"Yes daddy." Amy said going to hug him and kiss his cheek.

"You wanna ride in with me?" Jack asked.

"Nah. I need to talk with Jessie. She needs my notes for Clayburn's class." Amy said.

"Ok see ya at your third period." Jack said kissing her cheek.

"Bye," Amy said leaving

Jack turned to Doug confused. "She's getting nervous about how everyone is gonna react to her being pregnant." Doug said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Jack have you ever thought that by the time June comes Amy will be 7 months pregnant? Meaning she'll be showing pretty good." Doug said.

"I understand that Doug. But Amy is used to the people talking behind her back. They've been doing it since Dentworth's arrest. What's the big deal now." Jack asked.

Doug shook his head. "I don't believe you. " Doug said yanking his jacket off the back of the chair and leaving the house. Jack sat at the counter confused.

**12, PM**

**ICE HOUSE**

Doug came into the restaurant and found Pacey talking with Andie. Andie had stayed in town. She still hadn't made amends for causing problems but she didn't make any more trouble. Yet. Doug sat down at the counter and Pacey came over. "Hey Sheriff Douggie. What can I get for you?" Pacey asked.

"A board that I can take up against my lover's head." Doug said.

"Uh oh trouble in paradise? What's going wrong in the witter mcphee household?" Pacey asked.

"Amy is self conscience about going to school next month cause of her showing. I mean I don't think she was showing that much. But in a month or so she will be. Jack he didn't see the problem. Said that the kids have been talking behind her back since the Dentworth arrest." Doug said.

"Ouch. What do you think?" Pacey asked.

"I think it's bothering her more than she let on." Doug said.

"Amy is a brave girl. I think she is able to handle what people dish at her." Pacey said.

"You sound like Jack." Doug said.

"Jack might not see what you or I see. But he knows Amy. He knows that she needs help she'll come to someone. So just trust him." Pacey said.

"You're right." Doug said.

"What did you say cause I'm a little hard of hearing." Pacey asked smirking.

"Alright. I need to go to work." Doug said standing up.

"Douggie? Trust him. He knows her." Pacey said. Doug nodded and left.

**1:15 pm**

**CAPESIDE HIGH**

Amy was at her locker getting her books for her history class when she closed her locker she was surprised to see Josh Daniels standing there with his cheerleader girlfriend Michelle Marshall. "Look Joshie it's the slut that had Dentworth in jail." Michelle said.

"Hey Amy what did the shack look like? Cause I was hoping me and Michelle could go up there." Josh said laughing with his buddies. Amy slammed her locker shut and turned to him.

"I wouldn't know I wasn't conscience." Amy said. Jack stepped out of his class and saw the 4 big guys and the cheerleader.

"So the rumor you were drugged is true?" Michelle asked.

"Yes it is true. And now I do have a class to attend to." Amy said moving past them.

"You gonna have that teacher arrested as well?" Josh asked.

Jack beckoned Jessie over. "Jess have those guys been harassing Amy a lot?" Jack asked.

"Almost daily since the arrest." Jessie said.

"And how does she seem to handle it?" Jack asked.

"You can tell it gets to her." Jessie said.

Just then the bell rang and students came into his classroom. "Thanks." He said to Jessie.

"Sure. Gotta get in there." Jessie said easing past him. Jack just stood there thinking.

**LUNCH PERIOD**

Amy was eating her salad when Jack sat down across from her. "I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" Amy asked putting a piece of paper in her book and closing it.

"I guess not realizing that you were effected by the harassment that everyone is giving you." Jack said.

Amy softly smiled. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"I talked with the principle. And when Spring break starts which is next month. Mr Drexell has put you in the computer classes online." Jack said.

"What about me graduating? I'm only in the 10th grade." Amy said.

"Online classes are just until after the Christmas break. It'll give you time to have the baby and time to bond with baby. Not to mention give Douggie time to put stuff in his office." Jack said smirking.

"Oh no I did not want Douggie to feel like he has to watch it. I can put it in day care or whatever. I can do this on my own." Amy said.

"Tell you what why don't we table it for a later date. Ok." Jack said.

"Ok." Amy said looking at who entered the cafeteria.

Jack followed her gaze and seen the same guys who had been hassling her in the hall. "I truly am sorry. If you want I can arrange for them to be taken care of." Jack said.

"No. Just leave it. I only have 21 more days to deal with em." Amy said sighing.

"Come on. Get your stuff." Jack said.

"What for?" Amy asked.

"Come eat with me in the class room. Your class is next get your books and come keep me from going insane with the term papers." Jack said. Amy laughed at him. Once in the hallway he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head.

**DR. ALBRIGHT'S OFFICE**

Amy Jack and Doug all walked in. "Hi. Dr Albright is running a little behind so just take a seat." The receptionist said. Amy sat down and noticed that both men flanked her.

"So I guess now would be a good enough time to tell Doug that he was right and I was wrong." Jack said.

"Is this why you were both quiet on the way here?" Amy asked.

"I didn't see things Doug's way until I saw the local jocks giving you hard time and then I came around. So for that I am sorry to both of you." Jack said eyeing Doug.

A nurse stepped out. "Amy?" She questioned. Amy stood up.

"Oh you got bodyguards. Well come on back." The nurse said leading em down a hall into an exam room.

"Ok I would like you to get up on the table and I'll take your vitals. No needles." The nurse said.

Amy smiled. "Thanks." Amy said and scooted onto the table. The nurse got her vitals and stepped out

"Are you nervous?" Doug asked.

"A tiny bit yes. I hope you guys don't mind. But I wanna find out the gender." Amy said.

"Mind. I would be glad to know. That way we can paint the nursery." Doug said.

"Nursery? What room?" Amy asked doubtful.

"The one across from you. Baby will sleep in your room for a couple of months. But by then we'll have the room renovated for it." Jack said.

Amy had tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. It's the hormones." Amy said through a sob.

"No it's not. You are really overwhelmed and need help. That's what we're here for." Doug said hugging her and kissing her head.

Just then Dr, Albright came in. "Sorry I'm late. Had a woman having twins decided to needed to ask 90 questions." He said.

"Understandable." Jack said.

"How are you doing Amy?" Dr, Albright asked.

"Fine." Amy said.

"Well then let's check on the baby then. If you'll lay back we'll get started." Dr, Albright said, Amy laid back and pulled her shirt up.

Jack seen her shaking and stood up beside her and took her hand. "You ok?" Jack asked quietly. The look she gave him told him otherwise and the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetie you're doing good." Jack said kissing her forehead.

Dr. Albright came back and smiled. "Ok ready?" He asked.

"I think so." Doug said smiling at Amy from above her head.

"This is gonna be cold." Dr, Albright warned as he squirted the gel onto Amy's stomach. As he moved the wand around he pointed out certain things.

"Is there any way you can tell the sex of the baby?" Doug asked.

"Umm let me see." Dr, Albright said moving the wand around.

"Yes we can. Do you wanna know?" He asked Amy. Amy just nodded her approval.

"Alright then. You are having a baby girl." Dr, Albright said. Both of the guys looked so happy. Amy was in shock she felt when Jack gave her a kiss on the hand. And when Doug kissed her head. But no words came to her mouth. Tears just leaked out of her eyes.

TBC


End file.
